Verano Rosa
by Amarissima
Summary: Lupin/Tonks, NO SPOILERS. "Lo miró, con una mirada ardiente y penetrante, brillante de deseo. Él le devolvió la mirada, como si quiera embestirla con ella también"
1. Verano Rosa

**Nota de la autora**: Hola :) , este es el primer capítulo de este fanfiction centrado más que nada en la pareja Remus/Nyphadora y transcurre después del sexto libro. No tengo planeado que sea tan extenso, aunque eso es relativo, es una decisión que depende de mi estado anímico. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, au revoir.

**VERANO ROSA**

_Era de madrugada, el calor proveniente de la chimenea hacía que su rostro se perlara de sudor, mientras intentaba recorrer con sus manos y su boca la piel de quien le alocaba y enternecía profundamente…_

_Ambos estaban completamente vestidos, aunque ella quería desnudarse y desnudarlo, mientras que él…_

– _No… no quiero, Nymphadora – dijo intentando soltarse de los brazos de la mujer, que le apretaban el pecho con pasión, mientras intentaba cargar el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella, recostados en el sofá – no debemos…_

– _Anda, Remus – contestó, susurrándole en el cuello, dejando escapar por la nariz el aire caliente de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer – no seas terco…_

– _No se trata de terquedad, Nymphadora – agregó él, sonando un poco brusco y serio, logrando apartarse de la joven, sentándose mientras intentaba acomodar su ropa arrugada, sin mirarla – esto no te conviene._

_Ella se levantó del sofá, dándole la espalda, respirando entrecortadamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo miró de reojo, por sobre su hombro…_

– _No tienes ni la más mínima idea de que lo que me conviene, Remus Lupin – y se marchó sintiéndose ofendida, lastimada…_

– ¡NYMPHADORA!

Abrió los ojos de un salto. Era la Señora Weasley y sus "simpáticas" formas de despertarla por la mañana.

– ¡Niña, llevo llamándote desde hace media hora y tu sigues dormida! – soltó sin anestesia la matriarca Weasley, mientras recogía la ropa sucia regada por el suelo (que era mucha) – ¡vamos, date prisa, hoy hay reunión de la Orden y estamos atrasados por tu culpa! – se marchó cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Nymphadora tardó unos segundos en desperezarse, se estiró, pero seguía adormilada, "no tengo tiempo para lavarme" pensó con sueño.

Se levantó, no sin antes tropezar con las sábanas pues se había enredado en ellas, se paró delante del espejo y se miró fijamente. Se miró de arriba a abajo, "creo que no voy a aceptar repetición de platos" pensó, al pasar la mirada por sus caderas que comenzaban a enancharse más de lo estéticamente correcto.

Siempre, todas las mañanas, se levantaba como realmente era, una joven bruja, de estatura media, piel blanquecina y pelo algo rojizo, de variados reflejos. En la mañana no había tiempo de metamorfosearse, en las mañanas simplemente era Nymphadora, más tarde podría ser la "Tonks".

Decidió que el look para ese día sería uno algo apagado, no se sentía tan deslumbrante, sobre todo por el sueño que había tenido durante esa noche, se volvió a cuestionar cuál era el afán de Remus de interponerse entre lo que irremediablemente sentían el uno por el otro, pero como siempre no obtuvo ninguna respuesta que le agradara o satisficiera del todo.

Sin hacerse más preguntas bajó.

– Como todos deben haberse enterado – comenzó Moody – los mortífagos nos llevan la delantera, por fuentes sabemos que tienen planeado atacarnos durante las semanas siguientes, como no sabemos exactamente donde – sacó unos pergaminos de un bolsillo – he ideado un plan.

Esparció alrededor de 10 pergaminos sobre la mesa.

– Creo que sería prudente que nos dividiéramos en grupos de trabajo, no más de dos personas, y distribuirnos por Londres y sus alrededores, hasta que captemos qué es con exactitud lo que tienen planeado y …

– ¡Pero qué va a pasar con los chicos! – gritó de pronto la señora Weasley, alterada como siempre durante esas reuniones – ¡ellos no van a ir a exponerse!.

– Ya hemos pensado en eso, Molly – agregó Lupin con serenidad, mirándola con sus apacibles ojos, mientras se levantaba de su silla para explicarle mejor – los chicos, exceptuando Fred y George, que irán con nosotros por que son mayores de edad y han terminado su enseñanza – hizo énfasis en esas ultimas palabras – se quedarán en Grimmauld Place.

– Sabemos que no es un lugar agradable, pero es lejos lo más seguro, Molly – dijo la profesora McGonagall, que también se encontraba en la reunión – allí nada podrá pasarles mientras no salgan de casa.

– ¡PERO COMO SABREMOS QUE NO SALDRÁN! – gritó aterrada.

– Porque hemos embrujado la casa, para que no puedan salir hasta que volvamos – terminó Moody, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que la señora Weasley se apaciguaba.

– Cada uno ya sabe con quien le ha tocado, es imprescindible que todos acudan el día acordado en el pergamino que cada pareja tiene, si tienen dificultades no se olviden del patronus – Minerva McGonagall, luego de haber muerto Albus, concurría con mayor frecuencia a las reuniones, y daba las ordenes finales, antes de que todos se marchasen, y las "evidencias" fueran debidamente borradas.

Nymphadora miró su pergamino, y se decepcionó al ver que su pareja era Kingsley Shacklebolt, el mago le caía bien, pero le hubiese gustado ver a otro nombre como su compañero.

Era el día acordado, como siempre la regañaban por llegar tarde, entre otras tantas cosas como ser torpe, se apresuró y llegó con una hora de antelación, aunque por accidente, pues se había olvidado de que había adelantado el reloj en media hora.

– Genial – soltó, con sarcasmo, cuando logró acordarse.

Se sentó a esperar a su compañero sobre un tronco seco. El lugar de reunión era un pequeño parque que servía de turismo, en las afueras de Londres. Era un día espléndido, casi sin nubes, con un hermoso cielo celeste que reflejaba el mar azul intenso que se abría a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba.

De repente, faltando 15 minutos para la hora exacta, escuchó pasos sobre la hierba seca y se levantó, varita en mano y bien levantada.

– ¡¿TU?! – exclamó, haciendo énfasis en su sorpresa.

Remus Lupin la miraba sonriente, tranquilo.

– ¿Pero… por qué estas tu y no Kingsley? – preguntó un poco más calmada, ruborizándose al tomar consciencia de su emoción anterior.

– Tuvo un problema, me mandó un patronus y vine yo a suplantarlo – se sentó donde antes había estado sentada Tonks, se acomodó y la volvió a mirar – ¿no te quieres sentar?, traje comida, por si quieres.

– Gra-gracias – contestó algo incómoda. Se sentó al lado del castaño, tratando de no mirarlo a la cara, parecía estar pensando en algo interesante que decir.

– Pareciera que no te agradó que viniera yo… – soltó él en voz baja, sin mirarla. La mujer pensó por un segundo que esa frase tenía un dejo de tristeza.

– No… no es eso – comenzó, algo tartamuda, nerviosa – para nada – agregó al ver que Remus no levantaba la mirada.

– Bueno, te entiendo – dijo el castaño, mientras sacaba unas galletas y comenzaba a comerlas, levantando la mirada hacia el frente, perdiéndola en unos árboles grises – casi nadie me acompaña últimamente, ya sabes… por lo que le pasó a Bill.

– ¿QUÉ? – exclamó, más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado – ¡tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, Remus!

– Claro que si – contestó el hombre, tratando de sonar algo indiferente, sin lograrlo – Greyback iba por mi… Bill no debió interponerse…

– ¡No digas estupideces! – saltó la chica, levantándose – ¡deja de culparte por lo que les pasa a los demás! – le temblaba el labio inferior, sus mejillas crispadas estaban rojas de una mezcla de sorpresa, rabia y compasión.

– Lo digo por que es cierto, Nymphadora – terció él, tratando se sostener la destellante mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente… el sólo hecho de juntar las miradas le quemaba, no sabía donde se había vuelto ese dolor algo extrañamente placentero y de temer, lo que era claro era que le asustaba.

– No es así, Remus – contestó al segundo – y deja de llamarme Nymphadora ¡es Tonks! – lo último casi lo gritó.

– Nymphadora… – empezó él, sin afán de sonar a la defensiva, sino muy calmo – dejemos esta conversación hasta acá… debo indicarte donde debemos acampar.

Tomó su mochila, de aspecto sucia y vieja, remendada en la base, y se levantó del tronco. Caminó unos pasos hacia su norte, se detuvo y dijo:

– ¿Vienes?

"¿Por qué?", se preguntó por enésima vez, durante el trayecto, "¿porqué demonios me tiene que traer loca?". Le dolía el hecho de ver a Remus derrotado frente a si mismo, sabía que era un hombre valiente, de coraje, pero seguía matándose, como si fuese una regla elemental, lastimándose, culpándose de todo lo que le sucedía a sus amigos.

Caminaron (en silencio) un tramo que le pareció de kilómetros , tenía los pies enrojecidos por el roce de las botas, el tobillo comenzaba a molestarle y las puntas de los dedos le ardían.

– Espérame un momento – soltó de repente.

Remus que iba delante de ella, como a 7 metros, con la varita en alto -– ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado, mientras su mirada buscaba la de la chica.

– No mucho, solo que estas botas me están matando – se las estaba sacando, sentada en el suelo tapizado de hojas secas, hojas de colores castaños y rojizos.

Remus sonrió al verla así, como una niña pequeña, sin preocuparse de que si el suelo estaba sucio o no.

– Listo – se levantó del suelo, se sacudió las piernas y el trasero de la tierra y las hojas. Se ha había cambiado a unas tenis.

– Sigamos entonces – le respondió él.

De reojo alcanzó a ver que el castaño le sonrío, mientras ella se descalzaba. No entendió el porqué de esa sonrisa, no se molestó en cuestionársela, sabía que habían cosas de Remus que eran incomprensibles.

Sólo sabía que quería verlo sonreír de nuevo, "si es necesario me pongo estas botas inmundas para solo sacármelas de nuevo", se dijo para si, en un dejo de ironía.

Más tarde sabría que no sería necesario.


	2. 30 centímetros

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí está el segundo capitulo de este fanfic. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews ). Espero que esta historia continúe gustándoles y sigan comentándola, _au revoir_.

**Verano Rosa**

30 centímetros

"Ya está anocheciendo y aún no llegamos" pensaba Nymphadora, mirando descuidadamente el cielo en vez de donde pisaba.

PAF!

Aterrizó como saco de papas en el suelo, golpeándose la nariz con una raíz.

− ¡Árbol hijo de la gran p…!

− Hey, hey, cálmate – rió Remus, apresurándose a levantarla – la culpa no es del árbol.

− Si, si… − agregó molesta, sacudiéndose las hojas del chaleco.

− ¿Estás molesta? − preguntó preocupado.

"¿Estas molesta?" se preguntó con sarcasmo "¡Obvio que estoy molesta!".

− No, para nada… − lo adelantó rápidamente, movimiento que casi le cuesta una nueva caída. Maldijo nuevamente.

− Espera − le dijo el castaño, sujetándola por la cintura.

Nymphadora quiso huir, dejarlo solo en la mitad del bosque, con la luna encima y un silencio, que acompañado de cómo se sentía, no hacían más que impulsarla a llorar.

El repentino roce de sus brazos contra su cintura hizo que perdiera toda razón, todo recuerdo triste de hace sólo unos minutos.

Le miró, tratando de entender porqué se rehusaba a estar con ella, de esquivarla…

− ¿T−te sientes mal…? − preguntó él, torpemente. Se acaba de fijar cuan linda era esa mujer cuando sus ojos sollozaban… ¿sabría que esas lágrimas eran por su culpa?.

Sintió como si su cuerpo se hubiese dado un chapuzón en esos ojos cafés, que cada día se volvían más grises. Todavía estaba de espalda a él, aunque tenía la cabeza ladeada para mirarlo. Se concentró en el tono carmesí de su boca, que se tensaban bajo el nerviosismo… había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había perdido en esos labios.

− Eh… Nymphadora… ¿te sucede algo? – volvió a preguntar, más nervioso y tenso que antes.

Ella agarró con sus manos, suavemente, las de él. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cuando vio que Remus pasaba su mirada por sobre sus pechos, deteniéndose en ellos, observándolos delicadamente.

Su boca le reclamaba un beso, y él pareció querer concederlo…

Sus manos, que seguían posadas en la cintura de ella se deslizaron furtivamente hacia arriba, mientras Nymphadora seguía mirándolo, con una mezcla de dolor, amor, ruego. Remus ahora se hallaba perdido en esos ojos, no podría describir su color, era un tono mágico. Su boca estaba a escasos 30 centímetros de la de Nymphadora, podía oler el perfume de su cuello, y sintió un arrebato por lamerlo, por morderlo, se imaginó el posterior camino que recorrería con su lengua hacia su boca…

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el vientre de ella, siguiendo despacio hacia sus costillas, percibiendo el latir rápido de su corazón, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los pechos de la mujer, que también subían y bajaban al compás de sus pulsaciones.

Todavía quedaba algo de razón en su mente, se le vino la imagen de él convertido en lobo y paró en seco. Con sus manos, esta vez en la cintura de ella, la apartó hacia delante y siguió su camino.

Nymphadora había sido interrumpida rápidamente de su trance. No se dio cuenta cuando ya el castaño le llevaba por un buen par de metros.

Remus caminaba rápidamente, sin detenerse a mirar si su compañera le seguía. Podía sentir que un calor se expandía por su cuerpo, subía hacia su cabeza y le gritaba que se devolviera y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

"No, es mejor así", trataba de convencerse, pero no podía negarse que lo que había sentido con ella hace tan sólo unos segundos le había confirmado que seguía vivo. Hace casi 17 años que no sentía una marejada de sensaciones placenteras, que le llenaban el corazón de paz, de alegría, aunque fuese fugaz. Desde que había muerto James se sentía con un agujero en el pecho, le faltaban palabras de ánimo, las risas de Sirius, que también habían sido calladas hace tan solo dos años… todo indicio de felicidad había sido reducido a recuerdos… hasta que apareció esta mujer, y le hacía perder la razón que lo había caracterizado siempre, lo volvía loco con sus frases, con sus caras graciosas, con su cabello de colores electrizantes, con esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que osaba mirarlos, con esa boca… con ese cuerpo… se volvía a sentir vivo, otra vez, después de tanto tiempo… y lo había estropeado todo.

Se dio la vuelta, buscándola con la mirada, ansioso por otra cuota de vida.

− ¿Se te perdió algo, Lupin? − le preguntó ella, claramente ofuscada y dolida.

"Lupin… me dijo Lupin… "pensó el aludido, sorprendido por la dureza de las palabras.

De repente se le esfumó el coraje de volver a las caricias.

La mente se le quedó en blanco por unos segundos, instante en el que Nymphadora pareció entender que había sido dura.

− ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó atropelladamente, por decir algo, con un tono mas bien indiferente.

− N-no… - murmuró él, tratando de reponerse – yo creo que debemos a estar a medio kilómetro de distancia… - se detuvo y tomó aire - si quieres… si quieres descansamos – agregó tan nervioso que pensó que Nymphadora no le había entendido.

− Me da igual. – "tonta, ya deja de sonar tan dura" se dijo a si misma – traje unos pasteles, por si quieres – lo miró a los ojos, tratando de verse lo más normal posible, sin alterarse.

Abrió su mochila y sacó una bandeja con pasteles de manjar y mermelada.

− Los hice yo – dijo algo torpe, mientras se concentraba en no botarlos al suelo.

− Eeh… Nymphadora – el castaño se veía aún más nervioso – creo que se te cayó algo… − le señaló el suelo.

"Horror!!!!". Estaban sus calzones más viejos y mata pasiones al lado de la mochila, al sacar la bandeja no se fijó en que se había enganchado a esas olvidadas y feas prendas.

− Oooh – sonó casi como un eructo. Se sintió tan avergonzada que ni siquiera tuvo la audacia de sacarlos de la vista del castaño rápidamente, sino que se demoró varios segundos más de lo normal en estirar su brazo y meterlo nuevamente dentro de la mochila.

Remus se sintió igual de avergonzado que ella. Había mirado los calzones de la mujer que iba a pasar con él una semana, totalmente alejados de toda civilización muggle como mágica. Creyó que o mejor sería levantarse y seguir nuevamente.

Nymphadora estaba muy entretenida mirando el fondo de la mochila como si buscara algo, mientras movía su mano y murmuraba por lo bajo un "¿donde estará?". Estaba claro que ni ella sabía.

De pronto se escuchó un aullido.

Remus se levantó rápidamente, con los ojos más que abiertos, aguzando el oído.

Nymphadora se asustó, era la primera vez que oía uno tan fuerte y bestial. Inconcientemente miró a la luna, como si temiera que fuese luna llena y Remus se volviera contra ella.

El aullido se volvió a oír, esta vez más lastimeramente, como si fuese un animal herido. Se acercaba.

Cada vez más y más. Unos arbustos se entre abrían dejando ver a su paso una larga cola gris con manchas blancas. Era un lobo.

− Hazte para atrás… − susurró el castaño. Observó al animal rápidamente y muy concentrado, como si quisiera ver un rasgo particular, que advirtiera amenaza.

− No parece un hombre lobo… − soltó la chica, muerta de miedo.

− Shhh – él la hizo callar, de una manera muy poco delicada. Ella entendió.

El lobo comenzó a cambiar, su hocico se fue convirtiendo en una afilada nariz y en una boca sonrosada de fiebre, y su cuerpo, antes adornado de grueso pelaje dejó ver una figura femenina, que a juzgar por sus curvas no debía sobrepasar los 20 y tantos años.

Nymphadora se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse con una animago en las profundidades de ese parque.

Remus se fue acercando a ella, despacio, como si temiera despertarla o alterarla. La mujer se encontraba boca abajo, con todo el pelo tapándole la cara. Era un cabello plateado con pequeñas vetas canosas en la sien. El hombre se agachó a su lado, cuidando de no molestarla, estiró su brazo hacia su rostro, con el pulgar quitó los enmarañados cabellos, era un rostro muy bello, y extrañamente sobrecogedor, triste.

− ¿La conoces? – preguntó Nymphadora, acercándose.

− Si… − contestó él.

A la mujer no le gustó nada esa respuesta. "¿Habrán estado juntos?" se preguntó al instante, y al instante se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes más calientes que habría podido imaginar en las que el castaño era el protagonista, pero ella no compartía la escena, sino que era la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo recibiendo sus caricias. Sintió una oleada de celos contra ella y quiso marcharse de allí, pero le pareció muy inmaduro y tampoco quería darle en el gusto de estar sola con Remus.

La mujer empezaba a despertarse, no pareció darse cuenta de que Remus estaba a su lado, sólo se percató de su presencia cuando su mano le agarró la barbilla.

− ¡Remus! − exclamó, con una alegría extraña en ese semblante deprimido. Se le echó al cuello tan fuerte que el castaño se cayó hacia atrás.

Nymphadora enaltó una ceja, al ver que la mujer estaba sobre el cuerpo del hombre que ella estaba anhelando desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero no se sintió con la confianza de interrumpir la escena.

− Isabelle – pronunció con una sonrisa el castaño, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su plateado cabello. Parecía muy contento, su rostro sonreía hasta con los ojos, su mirada brillaba de gusto.

− No pensé que volvería a verte… − sollozó la mujer, abrazándolo más – pensé… que moriría… sin pedirte perdón… − y sin más se largó a llorar, con ese llanto angustiante, en el que se exhala el dolor en lastimosos grititos.

− Tranquila… − volvió a acariciarle el rostro, mientras su semblante se enternecía hasta más no poder – eso ya es pasado… − esas últimas palabras parecieron escupidas por el viento, casi no se oyeron, eran parte de una conversación íntima entre ellos dos.

Nymphadora que observaba sin perderse un detalle sentía como algo le carcomía la piel, la carne, los huesos… estaba presenciando una demostración muy amorosa entre el hombre que acababa de darle esperanzas nuevamente, era como si hubiese jugado con ella durante esos eternos segundos, que antes la habían crispado de dicha, y ahora… ahora la hacían sentir como la tonta más grande de este mundo.

Miró a la mujer, que seguía abrazada a Remus, y él le correspondía. "Cuantas veces anhele ese abrazo…" pensó, mientras los ojos se le humedecían y ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no largarse a llorar, "se fuerte, Tonks" se exigía. Observando a la mujer comenzó a sentirse patéticamente fea, ella era tan perfecta, aún viéndola así de enferma, con ese pelo que relucía en medio del bosque, como si fuese un claro de luna. Se le vino a la imagen su propia figura, concluyó que junto a Isabelle no tenía nada de gracia, no tenía nada que entregarle al castaño que le quitaba el sueño. "Quizás… quizás no le importo porque soy fea…" el sólo hecho de reflexionar eso la hizo derretirse de pena. Su autoestima estaba destruida.

Comenzó a caminar despacio, hacia atrás. Se alejaba de la escena amorosa, donde ella hubiese preferido ser la protagonista con Remus, en vez de la triste antagonista.

Remus, que seguía abrazado a Isabelle miró de reojo a Nymphadora, no pareció darse cuenta de nada.

− Nymphadora – dijo, despacio y bajo – ella es Isabelle…

− Mucho gusto… − respondió. "¿Qué quieres?, ¿que salte a abrazarla como tú?".

Isabelle levantó la mirada y contempló un momento a la chica, como si la evaluara. Debía ser unos años mayor que ella, pero sin duda tenía algo que la hacía lucir más joven, más hermosa. No dijo nada, solo contestó con una sonrisa.

− ¿Me ayudas? – preguntó Remus, soltando por fin a la aparecida.

− Claro – respondió nuevamente. "¿Quieres que le prepare la cama también?".

− ¿Me podrías ayudar a prepararle un lugar donde dormir? – Remus cargaba a la mujer, y ella parecía escurrirse entre sus brazos – creo que tardaré en curarle las heridas.

Hizo un amago de afirmación, se dio la vuelta y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Sacó su varita de los vaqueros e hizo aparecer una colcha con unos cojines, no quería cederle la suya propia, que era la misma en la que dormía en su departamento, no quería que esa mujer la perfumara con su aroma que a ella le sabía a derrota.

Pasó alrededor de un minuto mientras ella acomodaba los cojines. Se dio la vuelta, y nadie la habría previsto de manera correcta y eficaz para lo que vería a continuación:

Remus, que estaba sentado al lado del cuerpo de Isabelle, con las mangas subidas, esparcía con sus manos un ungüento cristalino, de un color rosa perla. El problema era que no lo esparcía sobre el cuello, brazos o vientre, sino que en los pechos desnudos de la mujer.

Nymphadora se quedó de piedra. Desde donde estaba parada podía observar con detalle como se escurrían los dedos del castaño por sobre los pezones de la mujer. Sintió como algo explotó dentro de ella, como se derretía y salía por sus ojos en forma de saladas gotitas.

Estaba llorando, por un hombre… por el mismo que la había echo llorar más de una vez.


	3. Juegos Sexuales

**Nota de la autora: **Hola nuevamente ). Muchísimas gracias por todos los review, me inspiran a continuar la historia y me alegran muchísimo. **Perdón por el retraso**, pero quería que quedara todo perfecto. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y lo comenten nuevamente, _au revoir_.

* * *

**VERANO ROSA**

III: Juegos Sexuales

Eran esos ojos castaños, parecían soles… esa mirada inocente a pesar de sus treinta y tantos, la necesidad de volcarlo en el suelo y hacerlo gemir su nombre... _Isabelle_. El arrebato que le provocaría al lamerlo…, seguro la apretujaría contra un árbol… _si_… podría sentir su aroma animal en su pecho, hundir su boca en su cuello, morderlo, dejar una marca que lo haría SU propiedad… inmiscuir su boca en su intimidad… _más abajo del ombligo_…

Sentía sus yemas cálidas y finas, pálidas y lozanas sobre su piel, quemándola como si fuese el más terrible de los ácidos. Isabelle se concentraba en no gritar ni saltar sobre él, no le importaba fornicar como animales… y es que a sus veinte años… _necesito sentirte entre mis piernas, Remus_…

Gimió.

Remus abrió exageradamente los ojos.

– ¿T- te pasa algo, Isabelle?

_Control_… si, eso era lo que le faltaba cuando estaba con él.

– No… – mintió – sólo que pasaste muy rápido tus dedos… me hiciste daño – añadió con la mejor cara infantil que pudo encontrar entre sus máscaras.

– L-losiento – pronunció atropelladamente.

Disimuló una sonrisa. _Es tan fácil mentirte… _siguió deleitándose con su tacto delicado, como si ella fuese de cristal.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se hizo la enferma, sólo para sentir parte de su anatomía sobre ella, aunque fuesen sólo sus manos… sentirlo desparramar sobre sus curvas esos ungüentos fétidos, nada románticos… pero era ÉL, él… el mismo que le costaba tanto llevar a la cama, él, el sujeto prohibido, el lobo, y ella sería la víctima… víctima, presa de su excitación por los sujetos malos, mal vistos.

Pero no contó con que tuviera compañía. Y lo que era peor, su compañera era joven y atractiva.

Pero ella no iba a detenerla, _nadie lo haría, jamás_.

– Remus… – sollozó, con la voz lastimera – creo que necesito descansar… – y simuló un desmayo.

– ¡Isabelle¡ – exclamó el castaño, asustado – ¡Isabelle, reacciona! – golpeó suavemente su mejilla, tratando de reanimarla.

Nymphadora observaba la escena con asco. Algo dentro de sus entrañas se removía exigiendo una maldición.

Antes había querido huir, ahora quería atestarle un golpe a esa mujer. Podía notar como actuaba para llamar la atención de Remus, pero éste último parecía no percatarse de nada.

– ¡Se desmayó! – exclamó nuevamente, girándose para mirar a Nymphadora.

– Que mal – "I_diota¿no puedes darte cuenta de que está haciendo el show?"_.

– ¿Puedes cubrirme?, por favor – el castaño tomó a Isabelle en sus brazos y caminó hacia ella.

"_No quiero, en realidad_"

– Claro – contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando como Isabelle esbozaba una sonrisa, que obviamente Remus no distinguió.

– Voy a llevar a Isabelle a mi tienda, está muy enferma, necesita que la vigile mientras duerme.

"_¿Y qué con la cama que me ha tomado 15 minutos preparar?"_

– Gracias de todas formas, por prepararle una cama – agregó con una sonrisa, al fijarse en el trabajo que había hecho la mujer – que tengas buenas noches.

Ni un guiño, ni un beso de buenas noches… nada, simplemente desapareció detrás de las cortinas de su tienda con Isabelle en sus brazos.

Se quedó de pie en la intemperie, sola, sintiéndose tremendamente idiota, otra vez.

X

Ya estaba, Remus había hecho exactamente lo que sabía que haría. _Eres tan predecible_.

Sentía como la dejaba suavemente sobre la cama, apoyada de espaldas. Aguzó el oído: escuchaba sus pasos amortiguados en la alfombra que cubría la hierba del suelo, luego el cerrojo de su baúl. Sabía que estaba de espaldas, se aventuró a abrir un ojo.

Allí estaba, de rodillas doblando su túnica, pulcramente, como si echarla adentro despreocupadamente fuese un pecado mortal.

Se sentó en la cama para poder mirarlo mejor. Agachado contra su baúl, comenzó a contornearse despacio… _se va a quitar la camisa_... Isabelle se relamió los labios.

Dejó ver su espalda. Blanca y visiblemente tersa, piel surcada de cicatrices, de todas longitudes y anchos.

De repente se imaginó recorriéndola con sus propios dedos, rasguñando toda su extensión, apretando su trasero contra sus caderas, a cada embestida, brutal, duro, como le gustaba a ella.

_De esta no te escapas…_

Remus se puso de pié. Bajó la cabeza, concentró sus manos… ahí. _Se va a quitar los pantalones_.

Isabelle se volvió a recostar, tal como la había dejado el castaño sobre la cama. La mujer sólo vestía unas finas sedas con las que tapaba sus pechos y su cadera, cómodas para la transformación. Esta vez procuró que un pezón se asomara por una de las fibras.

Sin hacer ruido esperó que Remus se acostara a su lado.

Él caminó hacia su cama, tratando de no despertar a Isabelle, con un hechizo hizo que las sábanas la cubrieran para él poder meterse debajo de ellas. A una distancia bastante considerable, se acomodó sentado, apoyando su espalda contra la almohada, para no sentir el duro respaldo de madera. Hizo levitar un libro y se dispuso a leer.

_No aguanto más_…

Sin previo aviso se sentó. Remus dio un respingo. Tiró el libro al suelo, sujetó las mantas cerca de su piel.

– ¿P-pero qué te pasa? – sorprendido, si, muy sorprendido, deslumbró en la mirada de la mujer un brillo sobrehumano.

– ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa?... – se puso de rodillas en la cama – esto es lo que pasa.

Se lanzó contra él, contra su boca. Sintió la calidez infantil de sus labios, como se resistía a dejarla entrar, presa del pánico, una victima más a su gran lista de hombres desdichados.

– Vas a caer… – susurró en un gemido cerca de su oído, respirando agitadamente contra su cuello, blanco, terso – hoy voy a profanarte…

Se estremeció, sintió un latigazo de electricidad en su espalda, que se transmitía en cadena de estímulos hasta la última vértebra de su medula espinal.

– No – susurró débilmente – me has engañado, Isabelle – trató de zafarse de ella, empujarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

– Si – murmuró, con el rostro perlado de sudor, y la mirada perdida dentro de los ojos castaños – te he mentido, como te he mentido tantas veces, pero tengo una excusa.

Remus todavía estaba cubierto de las sábanas, notaba como el peso de ella hacía que las telas retrocedieran, dejándolo amenazadoramente vulnerable.

– Cuál es… – soltó de pronto, con una voz glacial. Y es que no le gustaban las mentiras, no.

Vio como la mujer gateaba hasta tocar con su frente su pecho. Tironeó ágilmente la ropa de cama. Allí estaba, cubierto sólo por unos calzoncillos desgastados.

Observó el bulto que se aglomeraba entre sus piernas, grande.

– Me calientas, Remus.

Exagerado, si. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas.

Se sintió incómodo, observó la poca ropa que llevaba ella… y es que aún no venía la peor parte.

Isabelle lo siguió contemplando… allí. Donde las sensaciones olvidan la razón… donde los años de evolución no son más que un chiste, donde la persona vuelve a ser animal, y uno de los más salvajes.

No quiso mirarla a los ojos, se sintió extrañamente avergonzado. Isabelle se situó a su lado, de rodillas aún. Observó con regocijo el asombro en el rostro del lupino, y es que le encantaba estar al mando de la situación.

_Y esta no será la excepción…_

Miró al castaño, _hacerlo mío,_ pensó. Ya era hora, NADA la haría desistir de su decisión.

– No me importa si te resistes – un agradable hormigueo le hacía cosquillas en la entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a humedecerse – he querido hacerte esto hace mucho tiempo, Remus…

Lo miró, con ojos ardiendo de deseo, deseaba fervientemente que la penetrara, hasta el fondo, no le importaba si era brusco, si era sin amor, si era por mera calentura. El hecho era que anhelaba tenerlo dentro de ella.

Se acercó a su boca, no sin antes relamerse los labios, pensando en que sabor tendrían.

La profanó, dulce. Sabía más dulce por que él se negaba a hacerlo, por que la fuerza carnal de ella lo obligaba a abrir la boca. Se sentía sucio, se sentía prohibido…

_Y eso me gusta_…

Todavía besándolo, deleitándose con el sabor dulce de su aliento, con la textura suave de su lengua, pasó una pierna por encima de las caderas del castaño, sin sentarse aún sobre él.

El lupino la empujó, necesitaba respirar.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la mujer, mirándolo como si fuera su presa.

– Esto está mal, Isabelle – pronunció, sin poder someter su mirada a la de ella – tú me has mentido…

– ¿Y eso qué, Remus? – respondió – yo sé que esto te gusta – se sentó lentamente sobre él, justo sobre su miembro, que aún no se erguía – di que me deseas – totalmente sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a mover sus caderas, en un vaivén hacia delante y hacia atrás, muy suave.

El lupino trató de no gemir, más no pudo. Un deseo irrefrenable de que siguiera su tarea lo invadió, pero no se iba a dejar llevar tan fácil.

– Ya es suficiente, Isabelle – dijo un con un susurro, pero firme – me voy a molestar contigo.

– ¿Molestar? – ronroneó, ágil y seductoramente – ¿esto te molesta?.

Sin previo aviso, llevó su mano hacia los calzoncillos de Remus, metió su mano dentro de estos, y agarrando el miembro desde la base, lo sacó hacia fuera.

Remus gimió más fuerte, la fuerza y deseo que empleaba la muchacha lo mareaba. Eran sensaciones encontradas, por una parte quería saltar y huir de ahí, y por otra parte – más bien, con otra parte – deseaba que ese juego no cesara, quería cogerla allí mismo.

– N-no está bien que hagamos esto – susurró, tratando de hablar sin descontrolarse más – afuera está Nymphadora y…

– A la mierda Nymphadora – lo miró sin despegar su mirada de los ojos castaños. Su mano aún estaba en el miembro de él. Empezó a moverla de arriba abajo, con la mano fuertemente apretada alrededor de un pene que comenzaba a erectarse y a palpitar de pronto.

– Ooh… – Remus estaba tieso, no quería hablar, si era posible ni siquiera respirar, se sentía desfallecer, podía ver como su corazón hacía saltar su pecho. No quería mirarla a los ojos, sabía que si se llegaba a perder en la mirada felina de Isabelle, iba a pasar lo que una pequeña parte de él no quería.

– Vamos, Remus – continuó la mujer, todavía masturbándolo, sintiendo entre sus manos un miembro que cada vez se endurecía más, y más – veo que esto te gusta… lobito.

– No me llames así – le respondió, con un hilo de voz, que rozaba lo gutural.

– Eres muy mañoso, sabes… – le excitaba sobremanera la forma en que le hablaba, como si la regañara.

– Ya fue suficiente, Isabelle – el castaño, por primera vez en la noche se atrevió a cruzar su mirada con ella.

Isabelle se detuvo, le sostuvo la mirada, sacó sus manos de su pene.

"Ya está, ha acabado" pensó Remus, con un dejo de alivio, "¿P-pero qué hace?"

Le separó las piernas, para situarse al medio de estas. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se arrancó las sedas que cubrían sus pechos y las que cubrían su cadera.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Estiró sus manos hacia el pecho de Remus, dibujó con sus uñas extrañas figuras, mientras se perdía en la palidez de su piel, se acercó a olerlo, olía a macho en celo.

Se excitó más. Subió por su cuello, hasta su boca, esta vez sin abrir los ojos. Lamió sus labios. Con la punta de su lengua los abrió.

Lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, con pasión, con lujuria, con deseo, casi lastimándolo.

Él… él le respondió.

Remus sentía la calidez infernal de esa mujer, estrellándolo contra espinas, contra el fuego, era dolor, pero era dolor placentero. Sentía un sabor metálico recorrer su boca, era sangre, y es que el beso era tan apasionado que se habían mordido labios y lengua. Era una necesidad, ya no era un affaire, necesitaba penetrarla, necesitaba hacerla aullar su nombre… _Remus, Remus_…

Isabelle cortó el beso, y atacó su cuello, lo besó, lo lamió, mordió y arañó esa piel tersa, dejó varias marcas en él, el castaño solo respondía con gemidos, sin siquiera tocarla.

Bajó hasta su pecho, siguió lamiendo, besando, se acercaba a sus pezones, los mordió.

– Aah… – gimió, totalmente prendido, lo que Isabelle hacía con su lengua era la gloria.

Ella siguió bajando, sin dejar de utilizar la lengua.

Llegó hasta el ombligo, hundió su boca en ese dulce recoveco.

Otro gemido más.

Bajó más, llegó a su sexo, que yacía completamente erecto, fuera de los calzoncillos.

Lo tomó desde la base, esta vez mucho mas suave, miró a Remus.

El castaño la observaba, cada paso, cada movimiento que ella realizaba.

Isabelle se fue acercando lentamente a su miembro, esta vez sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, brillantes de fiebre, brillantes de deseo.

Se lo metió a la boca.

– Oooooh… – gimió, al mismo tiempo que elevaba sus caderas… era un desgarro de placer, directo en su pene.

Se deleitaba con su sabor, con una piel excesivamente tersa, movía su lengua de un modo insano, como si este desprendiera el sabor más exquisito, ella gemía junto con él, era una ráfaga de calor, quería arrancarle la piel a lamidas, el dolor lo haría mas intenso.

Lo tragó hasta el fondo, lo mordió suavemente, mientras se lo sacaba de la boca.

Eso era el infierno, no podía ser el cielo, era demasiado sucio, demasiado prohibido, demasiado carnal, lujurioso, era una bofetada de dolor con placer. Se sentía desfallecer, el corazón no podía con tanta adrenalina, era morir, y le encantaba.

Isabelle dejó su tarea.

Remus la miró.

– Tranquilo… – dijo con una sonrisa – no quiero que te vayas aún…

– ¿Qué vas a ha… aaaaaah… – fue una abrupta interrupción.

Isabelle se había vuelto a sentar sobre él, esta vez introduciendo con ayuda de sus manos el miembro de Remus dentro de su cuerpo.

Remus sentía muy húmedo, muy cálido, muy estrecho, era sobrecogedoramente desquiciante.

Isabelle, se sentía en el cielo, era un pene grande y ella era pequeña aún, le alucinaba la sensación de que la estuvieran destrozando.

Una vez todo el pene estuvo dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse suavemente.

Remus, que hasta ese momento llevaba el rol de sumiso, llevó sus manos hacia su trasero, y con toda la fuerza que tenía la levantó.

La sostuvo en el aire, tan sólo su glande estaba dentro de ella. La miró, sonrosada y brillante, húmeda.

Luego la dejó caer, sin perderse ningún segundo.

Ella gimió más fuerte. Repitió, una y otra vez, le volvía loco ver como su sexo se abría, obligado ante la invasión de su miembro.

Luego, sin apartar las manos de su trasero la impulsó a moverse, de atrás hacia delante, primero suave, gemidos y jadeos leves.

– Ves… – susurró ella, sonrosada de excitación, con las pupilas dilatadas, cansada de tanto placer – te dije que ibas a caer…

Remus la volvió a elevar, y luego, sin soltarla, la embistió brutalmente.

Isabelle soltó un gritito de dolor, había sido una embestida fuerte, hasta el fondo, brusca, sin amor, de mera calentura, como ella quería.

– Te equivocas – le dijo él, mientras la muchacha descansaba en su hombro, producto del leve dolor – la que ha caído eres tu…

Siguió empujándola hacia él, más velozmente que antes, escuchando excitado el sonido que provocaban las nalgas de ella al chocar con sus muslos, escuchando como gemía ella, adolorida quizás.

¿Era el primer hombre de Isabelle?, no le importó la respuesta, ella lo había seducido hasta el cansancio, ahora estaba dándole en el gusto, no podía quejarse.

Deslizó sus manos hacia su cintura, apretó la piel, blanquecina, como la leche, se le antojó saborearla, mientras seguía penetrándola, recorrió con su lengua su ombligo, arrancando gemidos a Isabelle, luego hacia sus pechos, pequeños, pero redondos y firmes, tersos, sus pezones rosas sabían a miel, los mordió, tal como ella había mordido su pene, gotitas de sangre desfilaron por su lengua.

– Oooh – ahora era ella la que pedía más.

Subió hasta su garganta, la lamió hacia su barbilla, sintiendo el aroma salvaje que desprendía su piel, el deseo se hacía irrefrenable en ese momento.

Ella sentía irritado su sexo, más no dijo nada, le gustaba la forma que tenía él para poseerla, siempre la soñó, y ahora vivirla no se comparaba, era mucho, muchísimo mejor.

Sentía que no podía seguir aguantando más a ese ritmo, era loco, él recorriendo su torso mientras no dejaba de embestirla fuertemente, y veía como él jadeaba más y más.

Tocarla y embriagarse de su sudor era alucinar, dejarse atrapar por su boca era morir.

Era un juego exquisito, excitante a más no poder.

Con ella entre sus piernas se olvidaba de todo, y de todos.

La embistió otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Gemidos, gritos, aullidos, al final eran dos animales envueltos en una sábana húmeda de fluidos, olor a sexo, olor a sudor, cabellos que caían sobre rostros empapados de deseo, gotitas que perfumaban a sal.

Y llegó el orgasmo, ambos al mismo tiempo, Isabelle se desplomó sobre Remus.

Volvía a normalidad, los tonos rojizos de sus caras palidecieron nuevamente, todo cambio físico volvió a su estado de neutralidad.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, la tomó para acostarla a su lado.

Sabía que se iría luego, y no se despediría.

– Buenas noches, Remus – dijo de pronto, con una voz atronadoramente suave, y cargada de sosiego, todavía tirada en la cama.

– Buenas noches, Isabelle – respondió éste, cerrando sus ojos.

Un segundo más tarde, se hallaba solo en la tienda.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, todo había sido muy inesperado.

Con un hechizo se vistió y salió.

La noche estaba clara, hermosamente estrellada, al contrario de él, que sentía un torbellino de pensamientos y de ideas en su mente.

"¿Qué he hecho?" se preguntó de pronto.

Se le heló el corazón, allí estaba ella…

Mirándolo con ojos brillantes… pero no eran como los de Isabelle… los de Nymphadora brillaban de… ¿tristeza?.

"Nos escuchó…" se le cayó el mundo…

– Acabo de mandarle un mensaje a McGonagall… – susurró, con la voz quebrada – cambiaremos de turno.

No se atrevió a preguntar porqué, él ya sabía la respuesta.

No supo qué hacer, si excusarse, si arrepentirse, si huir, si esconderse o simplemente decirle que le hubiese gustado más hacerlo con ella… no, simplemente se quedó estático donde estaba, acompañado por los pasos de ella hacia su tienda, y por el ulular de lechuzas que le servían de testigo a su torpeza…

Y es que Remus no mentía…

"Yo dije que era peligroso…"


	4. Perlas de sal

**Nota de la autora**: Muchísimas gracias por todos sus review, me encanta leerlos, me sube el ánimo y me ayuda a continuar la historia, que vale destacar me encanta escribir. Para las chicas preocupadas por el retorno de Isabelle, no se preocupen, no volverá, por lo menos no en carne y hueso.  
Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y lo comenten, toda opinión será bien recibida :). Y aviso ahora que la historia después de éste capítulo toma otro rumbo, más perverso, y que la persona que derramará lágrimas a partir del quinto capítulo, no será Nymphadora. Au revoir.

PD: Muchas gracias por los 1000 hits :)!!.

**VERANO ROSA**

IV: Perlas de sal

Se sentía como un derrumbe. Sin tener donde aferrarse, donde poder erguirse y mirar qué había sucedido.

Hace tan sólo unos meses habían estado juntos, casi como una pareja… pero ahí estuvo Remus con sus líos sentimentales: soy muy viejo, muy pobre y muy peligroso para ti.

– Ja… – dejó escapar Nymphadora. "_No pareció tener trancas personales cuando estuvo con esa…_"

Y era cierto, lo escuchó gemir cerca de media hora, sus cuerpos contorneándose como se mueven los árboles con los vientos otoñales, esos que derriban todas las hojas, se esfuman los colores, los brillos… parecía que toda esperanza de poder estar con el lupino se había esfumado… de pronto bajó de su nube, volvió a sentirse sola, abandonada por la suerte.

Nunca había tenido una relación sana y duradera, siempre terminaban antes de poder consagrarse, mientras que ella se quedaba prendada del corazón… era irónico, pues la otra persona no se daba por enterada de que ella le quería.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente, muchos sabían que quería a Remus Lupin, y ya sentía bastante vergüenza de si misma como para dar explicaciones a otros.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas, lo poco y nada que había sacado de su mochila lo metió dentro nuevamente. Tan sólo unos segundos más y se iría de allí, con suerte no le vería en muchísimo tiempo, unos meses, para tratar de enderezar lo poco que tenía de vida.

De pronto, se volteó, y ahí estaba… él… el culpable de todo.

– Quisiera hablar algo contigo, antes de que te marches – sonaba extrañamente tranquilo.

– Vete, Remus – pronunció atropelladamente – no tenemos nada que hablar.

Lo ignoró, siguió guardando sus cosas, como si no estuviese ahí… esperando que se fuera, más no se movió.

– No voy a salir de aquí sin que me escuches – se cruzó de brazos, pero algo tenía en la mirada… ¿miedo?. Ya no se veía tan tranquilo.

– Si pensaste que yo te estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, Lupin…

"_Otra vez me llamó Lupin…"_

- … estás muy equivocado.

Nymphadora comenzaba a desesperarse, Remus le tapaba la salida y ella no quería pasar cerca suyo, le invadía una desesperación enorme, unas ganas de echársele al cuello y decirle que le perdonaba… ¿pero perdonar qué precisamente?, si entre los dos no había nada, nunca lo hubo, nada serio. Un día si, otro día no. Al final daba para pensar que nunca había existido nada, y eso mismo era lo que le ponía mal, sentir que la habían traicionado, pero con la mente fría, no había qué traicionar.

– Lo único que pretendo que es que me escuches – esta vez sonaba a ruego.

Nymphadora lo miró.

Se veía tan dulce, tan bueno, tan justo, tan… "_el disfraz perfecto_", pensó.

– Si te apuras.

Sonaba tan dura, fría, era una chica totalmente diferente a la que él conocía, y es que no podía seguir siendo la misma luego de lo que él le hizo pasar, "_seguro fue un infierno escucharlo…_". Y tenía razón.

Con la autoestima más destrozada que nunca, Nymphadora hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por no largarse a llorar como una niña pequeña, apretó fuerte los labios, hasta dejó de respirar por unos segundos, hasta que sintió…

– No pretendo que me entiendas del todo… ni yo me entiendo, sabes…

"_Yo menos_" pensó Nymphadora.

– … hasta hace unos años, yo me sentía patéticamente solo… todo lo que una vez tuve… lo vi perdido…

Inhalo con exageración, le estaba costando hablar.

– … mis amigos, mi familia, un trabajo… todo se fue al demonio… solo, completamente solo…

Remus sonaba como si estuviese dando un monólogo frente a una multitud de personas. Le temblaba la voz, como si la información – que le era completamente obvia a Nymphadora – fuese una verdad que tan sólo en aquel momento estuvo dispuesto a aceptar.

– … nunca tuve una novia… por mi condición pensé que nunca le gustaría a una chica… menos que ella se enamorara de mi… – rió, nerviosamente.

Nymphadora carraspeó incómodamente.

– No veo porqué me cuentas estas cosas, Lupin.

Una piedra, sonaba sin sentimientos.

– … lamento que tu vida haya sido digna de Corazón de Bruja…

Un balde de agua fría.

– … pero no me importa tu historia en este momento, en minutos llegará Mcgonagall y no quiero que te encuentre llorando a moco tendido, ni a mi consolándote.

Abrió los ojos, exageradamente. "_¿Aquella es Nymphadora?", _pensó el castaño, dolido.

– … no sé que pretendes al decirme todo esto, francamente me importa un carajo, si quieres que te sea sincera.

– P-pensé… - comenzó, con la barbilla temblando ligeramente – pensé que te debía una explicación.

– ¿A mi? – dijo irónicamente – ¿porqué?.

– P-por… lo de Isabelle.

Ahora Nymphadora sentía el balde de agua fría, directo en el corazón.

– Lo que tu hagas con tu vida es cosa tuya, Lupin – se defendió la mujer, aún más enojada y herida que antes – puedes relacionarte con quien tu quieras.

Haciendo caso omiso a que el hombre seguía en su tienda, terminó de guardar sus cosas, agarró su mochila, se la puso al hombro y se dio la vuelta.

Pero él seguía ahí.

Mirándola con los ojos vidriosos, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, intentando sacar temple de alguna parte… sin resultados.

– L-lamento… lamento hacerte sufrir.

Por dios… por dios que había costado decir esa frase.

Nymphadora lo miró, fijamente, su tristeza le carcomía los órganos, le daba rabia, le parecía cruel que él se dignara a entristecerse, a la que habían usado como trapero de piso era a ella, y si ella no lloraba, él tampoco.

– ¿Tienes tristeza, Lupin?– inquirió, bruscamente, con la mirada gélida – ¿de qué?...

No esperó respuesta.

– ¿Sabes cuantas veces deseé que me abrazaras?… ¿cuantas veces me perdí mirándote?, observándote dar ordenes, observarte reír… ¿cuantas horas pasé contigo -y con los de la orden- y sólo me dedicaba a mirarte?… pero eso no importó¿no es así? – rió con ironía, tristemente – nada de eso importó, nada de eso tuvo peso… llegó otra mujer y yo quedé en el olvido, automáticamente…

Remus quiso replicar, Nymphadora lo interrumpió.

– No te des la molestia de negarlo, o afirmarlo… todo eso quedó a la vista hace unos instantes… te escuché Remus – comenzó a quebrársele la voz – te escuché… ¿alguna vez te han roto el corazón?... – sollozaba, intentando reprimir su tristeza sin resultados.

– Nym…

– ¡Callate! – gritó, explotando por fin – cállate… no quiero volver a oírte en mi vida… ¡quiero que te marches de mi! – se golpeaba el pecho con el puño – quiero olvidarte, quiero olvidar tus eternos "no puedo estar contigo", quiero olvidar tu sonrisa, quiero olvidarte, Remus…

El castaño se acercó a ella, como acto reflejo, intentó abrazarla…

– ¡No me toques! – gritó más fuerte, le gritó mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados de dolor, de amor – deja de comportarte como un caballero conmigo… no lo eres.

– Yo sólo quiero decirte…

– No me interesa nada de lo quieras decirme… – Nymphadora, que había retrocedido mientras se descargaba, intentó salir nuevamente.

– No… no te vayas – rogó Remus, deteniéndola al poner sus manos en sus hombros.

– Suéltame… por favor… – bajó la mirada, encontrarse con su ojos miel era sentirse muerta, más de lo que ya se sentía.

– Perdóname – se le quedó mirándola, esperando alguna reacción, mas ella se zafó delicadamente de sus manos, y siguió su rumbo.

– Al fin y al cabo nunca fuimos nada…

Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, con la manga de la remera.

– … tu ya escogiste, Remus – más lágrimas, otra vez se secó – y no tengo intención de hacerte la vida imposible con más de mis palabras.

– Nymphadora, por favor – corrió en un intento desesperado, antes que ella tocara el traslador que la llevaría a Londres.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos rojos y brillantes… "parecen estrellas" pensó Remus.

– No quiero más… – sollozó ella, estaba cansada – no quiero oír tus disculpas, Remus… sólo dejemos esto hasta aquí, hagamos que nunca pasó nada… por favor.

La suplica de ella le desgarraba la garganta, mientras más le miraba, menos fuerza encontraba para decir lo que quería decir.

– Te voy a pedir disculpas de nuevo…

Nymphadora hizo el ademán de taparse los oídos, mientras se sentaba en la hierba… no quería escuchar porqué no le gustaba, porqué no la quería.

Él la tomó de sus muñecas, y con fuerza – aunque delicado – la levantó del suelo.

Esperó a que ella le devolviera la mirada.

Nymphadora parecía una niña pequeña, huía de los ojos de Remus, mirando el suelo, los árboles, el cielo, un gato escondido entre las ramas de un arbusto, lo que fuese, con tal de no cruzar la mirada con él.

Desesperado, Remus -aún con las manos de ella entre las suyas- se coló en su vista, acercando su rostro al de ella. Ella retrocedió, dulcemente, un tanto asustada.

Remus se embriagó de su aroma, olía a rosas recién cortadas.

– Lo que te quiero decir… – apretó con más fuerza las manos de la mujer, que lo miraba rogándole que no barriera más con su corazón.

Inhaló de nuevo, más aire del necesario, la miró fijamente, intentando sonar fuerte y sin que ninguna lágrima se deslizara antes de tiempo.

– es que me disculpes… me perdones… – inhaló de nuevo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Nymphadora trataba de pensar en lo que fuera, no quería oír nada más de su boca, él hablaría, y ella se iría por fin de allí.

– … por no haber tenido el coraje de decirte antes… – sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil.

La mujer, convencida de que lo que venía la iba a calar hasta lo más profundo del corazón, y que la lastimaría por siempre, perdió la vista en el cielo, estrellado a más no poder, concentrando la vista en Marte, que titilaba débil a lo lejos.

– … que te quiero… más que a mi vida.

"¿Qué?" pronunció cada molécula de su ser. Sintió que una extraña calidez, producida por -una más extraña aún- sorpresa le invadía el cuerpo, se agolpaba en sus oídos y la dejaba sorda unos instantes. En completo shock.

Lo miró. Unas fugaces lágrimas se deslizaban por su barbilla, al mismo tiempo que trataba de sonreír, con -dulce- vergüenza.

Una lechuza echó al vuelo entre los árboles, mientras que el gato desaparecía nada mas poner una patita en una vieja lata de cerveza, bajo el matorral.


	5. Brasas

**Nota de la autora**: Muchísimas gracias por sus rr :), me gusta contestarlos, así que sería genial que los usuarios no registrados que leen Verano Rosa se registraran para poder agradecer sus palabras . Espero que el nuevo capitulo les agrade, va con mucho cariño como siempre :). (Isa, este capi es para ti ). Au revoir!

**VERANO ROSA**

V: Brasas

– Perdón… perdón por no haber tenido el coraje de decírtelo antes.

Remus sollozaba, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, sus mejillas afiebradas, y hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por no derrumbarse. Había dicho lo que hace unos meses venía sintiendo y no había tenido la valentía de decir.  
Sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de la mujer que no le gustaba. Había felicidad, sí, notó como el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba nada más confesarse, pero a los minutos comenzó a sentirse mal, Nymphadora lo miraba con lástima.

Es que habían muchas cosas que no se podían olvidar, que no se podían remendar en un minuto. Ella se sentía perdida dentro de un sueño, tales palabras la habían confundido más de lo debido...

– ¿Por qué me has hecho todo esto… – soltó… y los recuerdos cayeron encima de nuevo – … como puedes quererme tanto y hacer la vista gorda de esa forma?.

– Nymphadora… – comenzó el castaño, un tanto sorprendido – pensé que todo había quedado claro…

– ¿Que todo quedó claro? – dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo – que tu aclares tus sentimientos no significa que yo tenga que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, Remus…

Un momento, esto distaba mucho de lo que había pensando el castaño que sucedería, a esa hora ya se imaginaba una escena de amor entre ellos dos, donde no había cabida al pasado.

– Yo aprecio mucho lo que me has confesado… – siguió ella, evitando mirarlo a la cara – pero no estoy segura de si lo que siento hacia a ti es correcto.

– Pero que tonteras dices Nymphadora – estaba asombrado¿que carajo pasaba por la mente de ella? – hace un momento me dijiste que era una lástima que yo no me hubiese fijado en ti, y ahora me sales con esto – estaba muy, muy anonadado.

– Lo que yo diga no son tonteras, Lupin – y empezaban a discutir otra vez… - que tu te hayas tardado más de un año en comprender y aterrizar en la realidad de lo que yo sentía hacia a ti, no es problema mío – esquivó a Remus muy torpemente y se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda.

– ¡Hey! – alcanzó a tomarla del antebrazo – ¿a donde vas?.

– Me marcho, Remus, ya te lo dije – se zafó, sin mirarlo siquiera.

– No logro comprenderte… – estático sobre el césped, la miraba colgarse la mochila, mientras con un hechizo la tienda desaparecía.

– Lo mismo digo – se abalanzó contra la lata. No sin antes mirarlo, quieto de espaldas, mirando donde había estado su tienda. Sintió tristeza por él, pero si había que equilibrar las cosas, él no había llorado ni la cuarta parte de las lágrimas que ella había derramado… y ya era tiempo de invertir los roles, no había razón para llorar más. "_El me quiere_", eso estaba seguro… "_pero yo… ¿lo querré aún?_". Puso el dedo en el metal, y el cielo oscuro que cubría el bosque, desapareció nada más cerrar los ojos.

X

– ¡Que demonios haces aquí Tonks! – la voz atronadora de Mcgonagall la sacó de tu trance momentáneo.

– Te envié una carta, Minerva – se excusó la muchacha – ¿no te llegó?.

– ¡Claro que me llegó! – exclamó, irguiéndose todo lo que le permitía su columna – ¡pero pensé que ya no era necesario que volvieras!

– ¿Y eso porqué? – preguntó Nymphadora, descolgándose de la mochila, poniéndola sobre un sofá.

Estaban en un cuarto secreto del Caldero Chorreante. Ni siquiera el tabernero Tom sabía de su existencia, era un cuarto no tan grande, a una profundidad de 5 pisos, mandado a hacer bajo la orden de Minerva, labrada por los más selectos duendes de Gringotts.

– Pues… - comenzó la mujer – pues porque te has demorado mucho¿no? – no podía quedar en evidencia, había estado espiándolos y no era muy ético de su parte.

– Oh¿en serio? – preguntó con cansancio – lo siento mucho, tuve inconvenientes.

Nymphadora se sentó, agotada, le ardían los ojos y la garganta por llorar y gritar.  
En el cuarto, que se usaba como sitio de reuniones, mediante los hechizos adecuados se desplegaban habitaciones para cada uno de los miembros que la conformaban, y ella no aguantaba un segundo más en echarse sobre su cama y no despertar en un buen tiempo.

– ¿Sucede algo, Tonks? – preguntó Minerva, más calmada, sentándose junto a ella.

La chica la miró, y le pareció ver una mujer mucho más maternal y menos distante de lo que siempre le había parecido.

Le llegó una mirada eclipsada de brillo. Los vidrios de los anteojos nunca habían quitado la fuerza a su expresión severa, es más, a veces la endurecían. Pero ahora era diferente, Mcgonagall tenía una opaques triste, entre lástima y compresión.

Nymphadora nunca había sido la más despierta de la clase, le resultaba difícil darse cuenta de lo que sentían los demás, era poco perceptiva. Pero la mujer era tan indirectamente explícita. Le estaba diciendo sin palabras – sino con la mirada - lo que sentía.

– ¿Tu eras el gato? – se le iluminó de pronto.

– Si… – sonó entre disculpa y apoyo.

Ninguna dijo nada más. No importaba que una tuviese menos de 25 y la otra sobre 60, eran mujeres las dos.

Y cuando se es mujer, se sabe cuando no son necesarias más palabras.

X

Remus pensaba que demonios hacer, tenía su varita entre las manos, miraba incansablemente la tienda y la lata, la tienda y la lata, quedarse o salir tras ella, el trabajo o el amor.

La noche estaba tan avanzada que ya parecía estar amaneciendo, debían de ser las 5 o 6 de la mañana.

Miró por última vez a su tienda. Y es que siempre había sido responsable, meramente lógico y racional – obviamente cuando no era luna llena -. Hacer la vista gorda le estaba costando un mundo, pero era necesario. Era un gryffindor, tenía que demostrar que el sombrero no se equivocó con él.

Con un movimiento hizo desaparecer todo rastro de civilización en el bosque, la tienda desapareció, la seudo fogata, todo se esfumó en un segundo. Caminó con paso decidido hacia la lata de cerveza, con la esperanza de una vez haber abierto los ojos lejos de aquel paisaje, todo se habría resuelto.

X

– Tonks – susurró, muy bajito – Tonks, despierta – esta vez la tocó suavemente en el hombro.

Nymphadora dormía profundamente. Su respiración era entrecortada, muy pausada. Sus ojos se cerraban delicadamente, casi parecía una muñeca sobre la sábana blanca, que hacía juego con su piel.

Rara vez se acordaba de lo que soñaba, y casi siempre eran con personas en situaciones probables – como cuando soñó con Lupin –, pero que nunca se cumplían… o _casi_ nunca.

– ¡Tonks! – susurró un poco más alto, sin resultados.

Mcgonagall se marchó del cuartel, no sin antes dejarle una nota flotante. Decía "Lupin viene esta tarde". Lástima que no se despertó lo suficientemente antes como para evadir su presencia.

Se escuchó con estrépito. Era un golpe producido al chocar el piso con las botas, un sonido tan familiar que no la despertó.

Remus se quitó la capa, la habitación estaba cálida, no había necesidad de estar abrigado. Se sentó en un sofá próximo a descansar. Miró el techo, el suelo, las paredes, todo se veía tan poco personal. En esa habitación se hospedaban todos los integrantes de la Orden, y si lo requería, también sus familias.  
Tenía tantas y a la vez pocas cosas, todas útiles – desde luego – pero que no servían cuando se estaba deprimido y lo único que se anhelaba era sentirse en casa. Todo esto debido a que luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, muchísima gente se unió a la Orden, la mayoría aurores, hasta profesores de otros colegios de magia de todo el mundo se habían unido, de esta forma se respiraba una falsa tranquilidad, que – todos sabían – se podía romper de un segundo a otro.

Remus siempre era el más interesado en buscar nuevos integrantes, él investigaba qué mago podía ser útil y – por sobre todo – leal. Debido a su reputación él no los contactaba, pero si mandaba a que otros – como Kingsley – fueran por ellos.

Se desparramó sobre los cojines. Muerto de cansancio mental y emocional. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa congoja. Esa tristeza que también tiene rabia contra si mismo. Al final no sabía si compadecerse de su torpeza o lanzarse un Cruciatus, "_Vaya que me hubiese servido_" pensó.

Pasaron unos minutos, quizás 10 o 15, hasta que no pudo – más bien no quiso – mantener los ojos abiertos. Los cerró y se sumió en un profundo, pero intranquilizador sueño.

Había dormido cerca de 4 horas. Tenía la boca seca, y la lengua salada por las lágrimas. El cabello rosa le caía sobre los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, mirando alrededor, "_Estoy en el cuartel_" pensó, "_Entonces no fue un sueño_".

Se desprendió de las sábanas y frazadas, las lanzó hacia sus pies. Logró percibir un destello dorado que antes flotaba sobre su abdomen, pero que la ropa de cama disolvió. No le dio importancia.

Puso los pies en el suelo, "_Tibio_", pero no tan acogedor.

Pronunció un hechizo y una puerta apareció. Logró colarse en la ducha sin resbalar en el piso mojado, "_Bendito Moody_" pensó hastiada.  
Cerró de un portazo.

Se despertó sobresaltado. Habría jurado que estaba solo en el cuartel.  
Ya era totalmente de día, las ventanas que adornaban la pared mostraban como estaba el tiempo afuera en la superficie.

Sacó la varita de sus pantalones y se levantó del sofá, cauteloso.

Llegó a una muralla de la cual se escuchaba un sonido muy parecido al de una ducha. Lupin pronunció el hechizo y se desplegó una puerta de madera envejecida. La empujó. Reconoció el aroma al instante. Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Nymphadora se terminaba de duchar, cerró la llave. Nunca había sido buena en los hechizos domésticos, sólo Merlin sabía la de veces que intentó secarse con la varita sin resultados.  
Tratando de escurrir las gotitas que resbalaban por su piel, se envolvió con una toalla. Sacudió la cabeza para secarse el cabello y salió hacia su habitación.

Caminó con los pies mojados hacia su mochila, la vació sobre la cama.

Remus cerró la puerta tras él.

Nymphadora, que se sobresaltó asustada, dejó caer la remera de sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó atropelladamente. Instintivamente se cubrió con los brazos la zona de los pechos, ajustando la toalla para que no cayera.

El castaño la miraba estupefacto. "_Es tan hermosa_".

Se acercó con sigilo hacia ella, sin despegar sus ojos de la mirada sorprendida que ella le regalaba. Y es que Nymphadora no atinó a moverse. Ni a decir nada.

Una distancia de metro y medio los separaba, ella fue retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, incapaz de pedirle que se marchara… _o que se quedara_.

Remus siguió avanzando, mientras sentía que el corazón se le subía hacia la garganta, podía sentir el retumbar de sus aceleradas pulsaciones, mareándole los ojos, quemándole la piel.

Un metro, medio metro.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Olía el suave aroma que desprendía la mujer, como el vapor se escapaba de los poros de Nymphadora, y terminaban en los pulmones de él.

Sentía cómo el calor le arrebataba los miedos y su poca valentía quedaba reducida a ceniza. Mirarla, tenerla enfrente de él era el paraíso. Ella estaba desnuda, cubierta sólo por una blanca toalla que no hacía más que exaltar cuan pulcra era su piel. Sabía que su propia mirada estaba empañada de deseo… y todo por ella.

Se acercó hasta que no cabía nada entre sus cuerpos. Ninguno dijo nada, la mirada que mantenían lo decía todo.

Nymphadora sentía frío recorriéndole la espalda, la pared estaba gélida. Entre nerviosa y ansiosa. Quería besarlo, tocarlo, y que él repitiera lo mismo hacia ella. Ella lo quería desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora sentía que era más bien un capricho. Él la quería, según sus propias palabras, pero la felicidad duró tan poco. Se esfumó a penas el silencio se volvió a quebrar con los recuerdos. Quizás más que capricho… "R_encor, si eso es_". Nunca lo había sentido, hacia nadie. Pero se sentía confundida, y tener a Remus frente de ella, mirándola con cara de…

Nymphadora enrojeció.

A pesar de todo le quería, pero su madre que la conocía mejor que ella misma, siempre le dijo que el orgullo y dignidad estaba frente a todo, que cuando alguien la hiriera ella tenía que cortar los lazos, para no ser lastimada nuevamente. Y eso trató con el castaño, cubriendo la necesidad de abrazarlo con rencor, con rabia.  
Pero también sabía su madre que ella era más blanda que la lana.

Que el destello miel que desprendían sus ojos cansados la volvía vulnerable.

Remus buscó con sus manos las de ella. La obligó suavemente a tomárselas.

Respiraciones muy agitadas. Calores que suben por la garganta.

El castaño llevó las manos de la mujer hacia los lados. Acercó su boca a la de ella. Pidiendo permiso para besarla.   
Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, "_Aún no_" pensó, asustada.

Remus, sorprendido, retrocedió también, pero sin soltarle las manos.

Es testigo de cómo la toalla se va desprendiendo poco a poco. Aprieta las manos de Nymphadora contra la pared. No quiere que nada ni nadie le interrumpa el espectáculo, ni siquiera la dueña del cuerpo que se quiere devorar.

La tela se resbala, acariciando el esternón.

Descubre sus pechos, blancos, no tan pequeños como el habría creído. Se yerguen a la altura perfecta. El lobo se relame, se imagina la textura de aquellos dos botones de placer sobre su lengua.

Una zona – por debajo del ombligo – se endurece rabiosamente.

Y la toalla se sigue deslizando.

Remus respira agitadamente, no desvía su atención hacia el rostro de la mujer, que lo observa con sorpresa, y cierto cosquilleo entre las piernas.

Se asoma su cintura, fina y delicada. Blanquecina al igual que su demás anatomía. Estrecha, ligera. Se aferra con ambas manos a ella, se arrodilla.

Nymphadora inhala exageradamente. Todo le parece tremendamente erótico. Se remueve, inquieta, pero él la empuja con una suavidad desquiciante hacia la pared nuevamente.

Baja las manos, hacia sus caderas, se aferra a ellas, las aprieta un poco.

Ella acalla un gemido. Pero cierra los ojos.

Desliza con sus manos la toalla, cae al piso.

Remus se sorprende. Se acerca a sus muslos, los huele. Desliza su nariz en ellos, saboreando la mezcla de aromas que se arremolinan, que se resbalan hacia su médula, y lo endurecen más.

Suaves, tersidad impaciente. Pierde la razón en un instante.

Los toca cauteloso, como si sus manos sucias de deseo los rompieran nada más profanarlos.  
Remus recuerda que hay una cama cerca. Sonríe satisfecho con la idea que se grafica en su cabeza.

Dirige sus manos hacia el interior de los muslos, los separa.

Ella sólo siente el respirar acelerado que choca contra su piel. Le revuelve el estómago, siente vértigo, sospecha que si abre los ojos caerá sobre él.

Se enrojece, inhala fuerte. Tiene las piernas _abiertas_.

Remus la mira enloquecido. Nymphadora_ es rosa entera_.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cierra los ojos complacido, deleitándose del aroma fresco que despide la mujer. El aroma dulce que se desprende… _desde ahí_.

Alarga sus dedos, exactamente el pulgar.

Se marea con la visión.

Brillante, de un rosa oscuro, que se torna rojizo cada vez que él se atreve a botar el aire sobre aquella porción de piel.

Con una osadía tremenda, la toca.

Ella gime y abre los ojos. Lo mira.

Él la observa, su rostro se asoma entre sus pechos, que vistos desde abajo le parecen más grandes, más erguidos. La idea de tenerlos en su boca le parece más exquisita que antes.

Se levanta del suelo. La toma desde su cintura con una mano, con la otra se apoya en la pared. Ella lo mira ansiosa, no sabe qué esperar. Su respiración se agita al verlo desviar su mirada hacia su boca. Se derrite.

Remus se acerca.

– ¡TONKS! – se escucha.

Ambos se sobresaltan, Nymphadora se agacha y recoge su toalla. Se cubre torpemente con ella y arranca hacia el baño.

Él se queda sólo en la habitación, todavía con el cuerpo ardiendo. Se concentra. _Desciende_.

Sale hacia donde proviene el grito.

– ¡Remus! – pronuncia Kingsley. Nunca le había caído tan mal aquel auror.

– Hola – contesta él, desganado.

– ¿Y Tonks? – pregunta el hombre, sin reparar en el tono de voz de Lupin.

Un balde de agua, pero caliente esta vez.

– Ya viene.

– ¡A que no sabes quien es él! – Shacklebolt sonaba emocionado.

Remus se da cuenta que había ignorado la presencia de un tercero. Un chico alto, blanco, de cabellos castaño claro, con destellos rubios.

– No, creo que no lo conozco – respondió, al mismo tiempo que lo saludaba con un apretón de manos.

– Me llamo Hugh Mcmillan, recién graduado de auror.

"Petulante" pensó Remus. Se le hizo extrañamente familiar el apellido.

– ¡Y es nada menos – interrumpió Kinsgley – que el ex novio de Tonks!

El chico sonrió.

Sólo Merlín sabe como Remus odió esa sonrisa.


	6. A escondidas

**Nota de la autora**: Muchisisisimas gracias por sus review, me contentan mucho :). Me alegra saber que el fanfic les gusta a cada paso que avanzan los personajes :P. Aviso que no planeo hacer 5 capítulos más para esta historia, y que para las fans del canon Ron/Hermione y para las que gusten del "Dramione", tengo buenas ideas que les gustarán igual que este fanfic :). Muy bien, dejando de lado la publicidad, a leer!.

**VERANO ROSA**

VI: A escondidas

El chico seguía sonriendo, como si el recuerdo de ciertas imágenes le provocaran una dicha extrema. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás con una sonrisa de lado.

Remus lo miraba sin expresión alguna, por un lado quería lanzarse contra él y preguntarle qué había hecho con Nymphadora que le provocaba tal estado de placentero trance, pero por otro lado sabía que debía mostrarse seguro, a menos que quisiera perder como en la guerra.

Schacklebolt estaba emocionado. Pareciera que la tarea de servir como seudo cupido le alegraba hasta el punto de mostrarse impaciente por el reencuentro.

Así fue hasta que pasaron 5 minutos más, y Tonks apareció.

Estaba vestida con un jeans color índigo, y un top strapless color púrpura. El cabello lo llevaba rosa como siempre. Pero algo tenía que la hacía lucir más femenina… o eso pensó Remus.

Hugh se quedó de piedra. Dejó de balancearse nada más toparse con la mirada oscura de la mujer que había sido suya durante un año.

– Tonks… – suspiró, se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano, se la besó – te he extrañado tanto – le dijo acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de ella. Pero Nymphadora retrocedió, mas no disimuló su alegría.

– ¡Hugh! – exclamó, libró su mano de las de Mcmillan y lo abrazó, fuertemente – ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó cariñosamente.

Remus observaba la escena con una ceja en alto. El chico se estaba propasando, la tenía sujeta por la cintura, y sus caderas se juntaban a una distancia que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

– Muy bien, cariño – le contestó. Ahora le acariciaba la espalda, desde las escápulas hacia abajo, acercando sus palmas con sigilo hacia un lugar que según el castaño, no le pertenecía – ¿y tú, bonita?.

– Pues bonita – se rieron juntos.

– Bueno, bueno – dijo Kingsley con una enorme sonrisa – creo que estamos interrumpiendo aquí, Remus.

El aludido lo miró con molestia, "_¿Que carajo dices?_" pensó decirle, pero se reprimió.

– Si… creo que si – dijo al fin. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia su habitación, no sin antes volverse a mirar a la mujer.

Pero ella no lo hizo. Lo ignoró olímpicamente.

X

Hugh Mcmillan era un hombre muy, pero muy educado y caballero. Sabía como tratar a una mujer, o a una "dama", como las llamaba él.

Tenía unos años menos que Nymphadora, pero no lo aparentaba. Se notaba que era un hombre serio y maduro, no por nada era Auror.

Se habían conocido en la casa de Hufflepuff, cuando Nymphadora iba en séptimo año y él en quinto. Antes nunca se habían hablado, ella tenía fama de ser un alborotadora y Hugh era prefecto.

Era un día de lluvia torrencial, y Nymphadora tenía la mala costumbre de ir a darse unos baños de tina interminables en el baño de los prefectos, ya que una amiga suya tenía ese rango y le pasaba la contraseña cada cierto tiempo.

Y fue durante un baño cuando, desnuda en la bañera, vio como se abría la puerta y entraba Mcmillan.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó él esa vez, lo bastante sorprendido como para comenzar la oración chillando un poco.

Nymphadora no se inmutó, siguió disfrutando de las burbujas con aromas dulces.

– Te pregunté qué haces aquí – preguntó otra vez el muchacho, sorprendido de la capacidad que tenía la mujer de ignorarlo.

– Me baño – contestó con simpleza.

– Eso veo – respondió él con obviedad.

– Entonces porqué preguntas.

Bufó molesto. Siempre esperaba que los estudiantes mayores respetaran el hecho de que fuese prefecto, pero Tonks tenía la especial manía de no importarle, muy por al contrario, siempre lo hacía enfadar.

Sin más, la mujer alargó su cuerpo fuera de la bañera, dándole la espalda al chico. Recogió una toalla y la empapó con el agua perfumada, para cubrirse y que Mcmillan no viera absolutamente nada.

– Ya está – le dijo mientras recogía su ropa del piso.

Hugh la miró asombrado.

– ¿Ya dejaste de llorar? – le preguntó irónica con una sonrisa.

Lo último que vio fue cómo el agua se escurría entre sus cabellos, bajaba por su espalda ocultado por la toalla, y se perdía entre los muslos de la mujer.

X

Remus estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo de la habitación que le pertenecía.

Las últimas horas habían sido tan extrañas. Un rato triste, otro feliz, y de nuevo otro triste.

_Se me había olvidado lo tramposo que es el amor…_

Desde pequeño fue enamoradizo, pero no galán ni mujeriego. Sólo que se encariñaba demasiado fácil frente a una muestra de cariño.

Primero fue Lily, le atrajo de sobremanera la forma en que lo trataba, sin importarle que fuese "diferente". Ella sabía ver cosas que nadie más veía, como un gran corazón y ganas de ser querido, por ejemplo.  
Con los años se fue dando cuenta que por ella sentía una atracción diferente, pero resultó ser la novia de uno de sus amigos, y él era leal… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Después estaba Isabelle. Esa historia era muy diferente, estaba marcada por deslealtades, infidelidades y falta de compromiso.

Ella era sumamente inmadura, siempre rodeada de dinero no sabía qué era ganarse la vida, nunca le había trabajado a nadie. Ella misma se jactaba de que en el colegio le pagaba a otros alumnos para que le hicieran los deberes.

Pero a diferencia de lo que pudiese pensar, era muy inteligente. Sin estudiar para los exámenes, con una atención vaga hacia la cátedra del profesor, siempre conseguía aprobar. Sobretodo su asignatura favorita: Transformaciones.

Desde pequeña vio como su padre se convertía en halcón a su antojo. Cada vez que había un problema él desaparecía por días enteros y luego volvía diciendo que se sentía _libre_. Y le traspasó su libertad a la única hija que había logrado concebir su esposa.

Se llamó Isabelle al igual que su abuela, una mujer de armas tomar que misteriosamente perdió todos sus maridos, pero que crió con un amor infinito a sus 10 hijos. La antigua Isabelle los llamaba "jauría". "Cual de todos más salvaje!" se quejaba a menudo.

Grande sería su sorpresa si se enterara que una de sus nietas heredó – al pie de la letra – cualidades que ella exageraba.

Remus conoció a la chica durante un invierno. Tratando de dar con el paradero de Fenrir Greyback y las órdenes que éste recibía de Voldemort.

Ella estaba escondiéndose de los licántropos que acudían a las seudos reuniones. Estaba herida y perdida, sin las fuerzas necesarias para transportarse a otro lugar o simplemente transformarse en humana.

Nunca le dijo que hacía allí esa tarde, nunca le contó que la había llevado a huir de su casa y escapar hasta toparse con ese destino cruel.

Pasaron los días y Remus pudo curar sus heridas, aunque algunas no sanaron del todo.

Fue un tiempo corto, cerca de una semana, pero los lazos fueron tan grandes que ambos pensaron conocer al otro de toda la vida.  
Cuando llegó el tiempo de despedirse él la beso, en un arranque de impulsividad como los que le daban cada tanto cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Ella le correspondió. Pero de un instante a otro cortó el beso y ante la sorpresa de Remus, ella le gritó que nunca estaría con un mestizo, menos con un "híbrido". Ella era de la _socialité_ de Francia, sangre pura a más no poder.

Se vieron unas cuantas veces más, donde conversaban como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada. Remus no estaba seguro si ella había vuelto a su casa algún día, o se había vuelto "salvaje". Pero su postura altanera no la perdió nunca. Isabelle era una mujer que conseguía siempre lo que quería.

"_Y lo consiguió…_" pensó el castaño, recordando como ella había insistido en seducirlo, lográndolo finalmente.

No sabía absolutamente nada más de la mujer, y eso era lo que le llama más la atención.

X

– Hugh – pronunció en voz baja acercándose al hombre.

– ¿Ah? – dijo él, despertando del trance. Se había perdido mirando a Nymphadora, _como siempre_.

– ¿Estás prestando atención a lo que te digo? – le preguntó ella con voz cantarina.

– Claro que si – repuso el aludido, con una graciosa mueca de seriedad.

Tonks rió.

– Ven, vamos a mi habitación, así tendrás tiempo para dormir – lo tomó de la mano y se levantó del sofá.

Mcmillan miraba como su cabello ondulaba a cada paso que ella daba. Si bien era de mañana, había trabajado hasta la madrugada, no tuvo tiempo de descansar hasta que Kingsley le avisó que existía la Orden – investigaron a Hugh antes – y este quiso participar.

Nymphadora adoraba a ese chico, sentía un cariño que traspasaba el tiempo y la distancia.

Desde que lo conoció esa tarde en el baño de los prefectos que sintió simpatía por él. Era un chico tímido, pero con arranques de buen humor que la hacían sentir muy contenta, pequeños gestos, muecas o sonrisas desencadenaban un mar de risas, de esas que a parte de provocar un dolor abdominal, te llenan el corazón.

El la quería desde siempre. Tardó en darse por enterado, su orgullo se lo impedía.  
Venía de buena familia, todos perseverantes, trabajadores. Y ella, a pesar de contar con las mismas cualidades, su poca disciplina siempre le impidió tener una buena fama. Y a Hugh le gustaba rodearse de gente que le diera cierto estatus.

– ¿Has trabajado mucho? – le preguntó la mujer apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación.

– Si – contestó con vaguedad.

– ¿Ya te han ascendido a Jefe de tu sección? – siguió con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

– Ojalá así fuera – dijo él, con más gravedad de la que Nymphadora hubiese querido – he seguido todas las órdenes, al pie de la letra...

– Que extraño… – susurró irónicamente en voz muy baja.

– … pero nada, sigo siendo un empleado más, del montón – lo último lo dijo casi son asco.

– Ya, tranquilo – Nymphadora lo jaló de las manos y le acarició la mejilla izquierda con suma ternura.

– No hagas eso… – se apresuró a decir él. Mientras volvía su rostro hacia esa palma tersa y blanca.

– ¿Ya no te gustan mis mimos? – sonó triste, casi preocupada por la respuesta.

– Sabes que no es eso… – le dijo él, mirándola – sólo que me trae recuerdos – al ver que la muchacha lo miraba sin comprender, agregó – de cuando hacíamos el amor.

Se sonrojaron levemente.

– Ah, claro… – exhaló lentamente, como si cada sílaba fuese una escena que se le viniera a la cabeza.

Hugh la miró con un tono carmesí en las mejillas.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez – soltó por fin.

Nymphadora comenzó a sentir una suerte de incomodidad con ansiedad.

– Mucho – atinó a decir –… años.

– Quizás… – comenzó el muchacho – … sería bueno recordar esos momentos.

Tonks lo miró sorprendida. Hugh nunca fue bueno para las iniciativas del plano sexual.

Pero algo se revolvió en su vientre, _mariposas_.

Mcmillan se fue acercando hacia ella, tan despacio que a Nymphadora le causo entre ternura y gracia.

Lo jaló suavemente de la nuca, y posó sus labios en el lóbulo izquierdo de su – sensible – oreja.

– Hicimos esto durante un año, todas las noches¿y todavía te da vergüenza? – fue uno de esos regaños que lejos de deprimirte te animan.

Hugh sonrió.

Nymphadora recorrió sus mejillas con pequeños y suaves besos, que fueron aumentando su pasión hasta toparse con la comisura de los labios.

Cerraron los ojos nada más sentir sus lenguas hacer contacto.

Hugh dejó escapar un suspiro.

Si bien se sabía se memoria su anatomía, no podía evitar sentirse deseoso de palpar con sus yemas la piel dulce que lo lograba embriagar hasta el punto de hacerle perder la razón, de hacerle olvidar los malos momentos, de tocar el cielo y saludar a San Pedro, hasta de dar un paseo por el paraíso acompañado de esa figura desnuda que el creía divina.

"_Mi musa_" la llamaba, sobretodo cuando la veía sobre él, meneándose con la frente perlada de sudor, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su boca dibujaba una intensa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se acordaba a la perfección. Cómo la sujetaba de las caderas y se hundía en el cuerpo de ella, a cada embestida que lejos de ser meramente carnal, le llenaba el corazón de dicha, lo hacía sentirse vivo. Capaz de salir de su oficina y gritarle a su jefe que él se merecía ese ascenso. Le quitaba todos los temores posibles de haber en el alma de un hombre. Con ella sólo encontraba paz.

Por eso el era tan insoportable el tenerla cerca y no estar con ella… o más bien, en ella.

El beso se hacía cada vez más profundo.

Nymphadora no sabía si continuar o parar.

De las dos formas era amar.

Pero alguien no podía amar a dos personas a la misma vez… ¿o si?.

Hugh la impulsó suavemente hacia atrás, quedando tumbado a su lado.

"_¿Que hago_?" pensaba la mujer. Lástima que ninguna respuesta acudió a auxiliarla.

X

Seguía embobado mirando el techo, no se decidía aún.

Ir a buscarla y sacarla de ahí. Ó quedarse donde estaba demostrando confianza en si mismo.

"_Al carajo_".

No debía pensar más en ello. Darse vueltas en la cama ayudaría un poco.

Era temprano, era de mañana. Podía salir de allí, camuflarse como muggle, vagar por las calles, sentarse en el césped de un parque.

Cualquier cosa menos ese suplicio. Hacer o no hacer… he ahí el dilema.

Se levantó, con los brazos pesados. Hastiado y molesto.

Caminó hacia el baño. No tenía ni las ganas de desnudarse. Se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete. Se sacó los zapatos, calcetines. Desabotonó su sweater, su camisa, se quitó la corbata. Se despojó de la camiseta, de los calzoncillos.

Desnudo, inquieto, expectante. _Las piernas no se van a mover solas_…

"_Al carajo_", maldijo otra vez.

Caminó, 6 pasos hacia la ducha y ya estaba. El suelo estaba frío, abrió la llave del agua caliente. Un chorro hirviendo se resbaló por sus hombros. Aguantó con el ceño fruncido.

Esperó que se entibiara.

Alargó la mano y cogió el jabón. Tenía un aroma dulce. Tan dulce que casi le clava una mordida. Olía a caramelo.

Comenzó a frotarse los brazos. La espuma era rosa.

Suspiró. Hasta la jodida ducha le estaba recordando lo que no quería recordar.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Se miró.

Los años no pasaban en vano. Hay gente que es como el vino. Remus era uno de ellos.

Habían tantas marcas, regadas por doquier. En la cara, en el cuello, en el pecho, en el vientre, en los muslos, en la espalda. Y habían otras más grandes escondidas bajo la piel.

Adosadas a algo que llaman alma. Si, ahí estaban, rebanándola en dos, o quizás tres o cuatro. Perfumando aquel refugio de sinsabores varios.

Negar un amor, asumir el amor, sufrir el amor. Todos los pasos a seguir. Los estúpidos pasos que él seguía. Siempre.

Es que hay gente que nunca aprende.

No importaba cuanto se equivocara, siempre le daba miedo salir mal parado.

Y de cierta forma tenía razón. Dos de las tres veces que se había encariñado de sobremanera con alguien, había salido perdiendo.

Y ya iba por la tercera si no se comportaba valientemente.

Continuó jabonándose, esta vez el pecho.

Lo tenía marcado sutilmente. Y las cicatrices ayudaban aún más a ese _look_ mezcla salvaje con retraído.

Un hombre que de buenas a primeras no era la gran cosa, pero que hasta por las venas surcaban botes cuyo cause era indefinido. Era dramático, complicado y cruel… todo ello sin querer serlo.

Como todos los hombres… o eso dicen ellos.

Hacia círculos con el jabón, impregnando la epidermis de un aroma envolvente, sensual y cálido.

No quería seguir de pie, estaba cansado. Se apoyó en la pared, cubierta por pequeñas gotas. Esta tibia, más fría que el agua que lo bañaba.

Notaba como un cosquilleo acrecentaba nada más se acercaba hacia su parte sur.

Se sintió idiota y patético. Tenía todos los "síntomas" de querer masturbarse.

"_Ya estoy viejo para esos trotes_" pensó con hastío.

Siguió jabonándose, cada vez más cerca de la zona que pronto iba a erupcionar.

Siguió haciendo círculos, ejerciendo presión mientras se acercaba.

Un delicado rayo se desprendía de su columna hacia su parte inferior, proyectando réplicas a medida que se relajaba.

Dejó el bendito jabón de lado. Tenía muchísima espuma rosa, justo donde comenzaban a arremolinarse los vellos formando un manto que cubría sus partes, las más erógenas y exclusivas. Una zona que sólo unas cuantas habían tenido el _placer_ de disfrutar.

Apenas sus yemas tocaron esa piel, sintió electrocutarse con una exquisita sensación de vértigo, un "stop" lo sucumbió por entero, se sentía flotando encima de la nada.

Se aventuró a bajar los dedos, un poco más. Se encontró con sus vellos erizados, trigueños y ligeramente ásperos, conciente de que si bajaba se iba a encontrar con su masculinidad vigorosamente erguida, suspiró.

Recordó lo que hace unos minutos había tocado con esos mismos sudorosos e hirvientes dedos, recordó la sublime viscosidad, la humedad y la tersura de la piel de ella, de la que le arrancaba la razón y lo tenía sumergido en un intento de darse placer el mismo. Porque justamente ella no estaba con él, en esa ducha.

Merlín sabe que no habría dudado ni un segundo en embestirla contra la pared, quería demostrarle la pasión primitiva que le provocaba nada más mirarla, y toparse con esos ojos oscuros, que le parecían albercas muy hondas, donde el agua sabía exquisito, sabía dulce como ella, y las bajas pasiones se arremolinaban en su superficie, tensando el agua, más de lo normal, y se formaba un colchón de sensaciones, una capa elástica de placer.

Sin esperar un milisegundo más, agarró con toda su mano el miembro que se mantenía erecto. El sólo hecho de juntar ambas capas de piel lo mareó tanto que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de su garganta se escapó un gemido ronco, más ronco de los que alguna vez una hembra lo hizo proferir.

Comenzó el sabido movimiento, apretando, acariciando. Mientras la espuma se escurría por su palma, y mojaba esa sensible piel volviéndola aún más suave.

Nunca se había sentido así, tan al borde de las sensaciones, en un segundo aferrado a la nada, sopesando la idea de caerse por un barranco.

Cerró la boca, tragó saliva. Aumentó la velocidad.

Estaba evitando imaginar demasiado. Aún un poco de vergüenza insistía en hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza. En la de arriba, por lo menos.

Llevó otra mano, ahora eran dos en un ritmo frenético e imposible de detener. Estaba logrando un grado de locura impensada con solo un recuerdo. Se sentía sucio, pero extrañamente eso le estaba excitando aún más.

Más rápido. Los latidos de su corazón amenazaban con hacer retumbar el – oculto – edificio, provocando un sismo de proporciones en su parte inferior.

Necesitaba algo más para lograr la cima.

Mandó al carajo las vergüenzas.

Se la imaginó bajo él, mientras sus piernas abrazaban su cintura pidiendo más. Con los ojos cerrados y la lengua relamiendo los labios. Se imaginó que la embestía más fuerte, que sus "_Remus_" apagados se veían interrumpidos con su fuerza brutal. Un gemido, otro. Se aferraba a su espalda con las uñas clavadas en la piel. Después acariciando su nuca, con sus dedos finos y elegantes. "_Remus… más_" ella diría, y él se aferraría con más pasión a su cuerpo terso.

Dos segundos bastaron para hacerlo escurrir.

Jadeó agotado. Un líquido cálido se resbalaba por sus manos.

Las puso bajo el agua.

Cerró los ojos todavía mareado. Permaneció de pie esperando que el efecto post-orgasmo se pasara.

Salió del baño sintiéndose dueño de ella, aunque solo haya sido un encuentro meramente virtual.

Ella era de él. Y él de ella.

Se volvió a vestir, Dispuesto a perderse por el resto del día.

Se asomó por la puerta de su habitación, la cerró y se dirigió a la chimenea, no había nadie en el hall de bienvenida.

Caminó un paso, dos, tres.

Hasta que un sonido lo detuvo.

Un suspiro, hondo y jadeante. _Un suspiro excitado_.

Remus se quedó de piedra.

El bendito Mcmillan volvió a su cabeza.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta sintiéndose inmensamente estúpido, mas no le importó.

Se escuchó otro suspiro, más profundo que el anterior.

Un veneno candente se arremolinó en su vientre. Odio.

Con respiraciones entrecortadas e iracundas esperó, pacientemente.

– Cuando salgas, Hugh, vas a toparte conmigo – pensó echo una furia, exhaló con la potencia de un toro embravecido – y no te va a gustar.


	7. Piel Fundida

**Nota de la autora**: Muchas gracias por sus review :), quizás les aburra que se los diga pero en serio me gusta saber lo que mis lectors piensan de la historia. Este capítulo va dedicado a **Hatsune**, cuyo fanfic de Remus Nymphadora me caló muy hondo, para ti va esto :).

Inspiración por : Siempre – Nicole feat. Marciano/Quitémonos la ropa – Alexandre Pires/Nada es para siempre – Luis Fonsi (sisisisi, ando re cursi últimamente :P, van a encontrar frases de esas canciones en este capi, y me quedó cursi, sobre todo al final, conste que advertí!).

**VERANO ROSA**

VII: Piel Fundida

"… recórreme despacio por toda la piel, bésame, ven y devórame…"

Estaba tumbada de lado, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no dejarse llevar tanto. El hecho de tener a un hombre lamiéndole el cuello con una sensual lentitud estaba llevándola por un sendero oculto y lleno de pasiones escondidas que amenazaban con salir a flote luego de tanto tiempo.

Hugh exhalaba su aliento caliente sobre el perfumado cuello de Nymphadora, yendo lento como le gusta a él. No había tocado ni siquiera una pequeña porción de piel, se limitaba a sujetarla de la cintura con una mano, mientras depositaba candentes besos y lamidas.

Ella estaba tan cambiada, hasta le parecía otra, y eso le volvía más demente. Hacer suya a una mujer que antes había sido de él, y ahora luego de dos eternos años tenerla frente a su cuerpo, para volver a repetir las mismas escenas cargadas de miel y de crema, donde adosados a la pared como estrellas marinas gemían el nombre del otro, mientras el corazón se salía por las fauces.

– Me vuelves loco – susurró en su oído, con esa voz gutural que a ella le provocaban exquisitas cosquillas en la entrepierna.

Hugh era de esos hombres que con sólo regalarte una sonrisa y una mirada te hacen sentir la reina del mundo, la más bella, atractiva y sensual mujer que tiene el poder de pisar la tierra. Ese don de envolver con sus caricias una situación tierna y excitante, lenta y profunda. Sobre todo cuando un brillo animal adornaba sus ojos mientras recorría con manos y labios su anatomía, como si quisiera devorársela ya.

El sólo hecho de mirarlo en ese estado le causaba un mareo apoteósico que amenazaba con derrumbarle la razón.

Se tumbó de espaldas, todavía pendiente de las futuras consecuencias que desencadenarían sus actos. Hughpasó una pierna por encima de las de Nymphadora, sin cargar su cuerpo sobre ella. La mujer llevó las manos hacia los lados, con una evidente kinésica que para Mcmillan significaba _hazme lo que quieras_.

Continuó besándola en el intersticio donde se una la cabeza con el torso, aquel sensible lugar que a la mayoría le provocan intensas y pesadas revoluciones, que hacen olvidar cualquier defecto o consecuencia en contra.

Fue depositando su peso lentamente sobre ella, sus caderas se fueron juntando en cámara lenta. La sensación de tenerlo encima le estaba colmando la razón, se sentía demasiado excitante y exquisito que no tenía valor de arrepentirse. Esta era la parte en donde ella adoptaba una posición totalmente pasiva y _se dejaba hacer_.

No había tiempo suficiente para dedicarle, ni flores en el mundo para regalarle, sólo estaba ese momento y ese terciopelo rosa en el que se recostaba a dormir sus dolores y alimentarse de los más sabrosos amores.

Nymphadora quiso hablar.

– Shhh – dijo él – un poquito más – continuó bajando, arremolinándose en su escote, invadiendo los suaves poros de la epidermis excitada, dejando húmedos besos como huellas de crimen, el crimen más dulce que cometería en mucho tiempo.

Arremetió contra su intimidad, adentrando sus palmas bajo la blusa, con manos sudorosas y candentes se aventuró hacia el _brassiere_, empujando con sus uñas la estructura rígida que envolvía sus pechos. Se embriagó con la textura lozana de estos, acercando sus yemas a los erguidos pezones, de un tono rosa opaco. Podía ver y escuchar los golpes secos de su corazón, al mismo tiempo que el tórax bajaba y subía en una danza muda que decía mucho. Cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban en un tono carmesí brillante, las pestañas adornaban sus ojos cerrados, y el cabello se escurría por la frente haciéndola lucir como una ninfa a la espera de su amado. _Ya llegué_ se le antojó decir.

Cubrió de lleno con sus palmas esos bombones de crema, perfectamente redondos, en cuyo centro se encontraba ese exquisito botón de placer. Subió la blusa completamente, vistiendo su cuello de seda. Depositó fugaces besos en su vientre, en su ombligo.

Nymphadora suspiró jadeante, un susurro ahogado.

Continuó el camino, ascendente.

Esta vez sacó su lengua para acariciar la piel, recorriéndola en zigzag, dibujando rayos de amor sobre ella. Llegó a la base de sus pechos, los rodeó con una lamida profunda y lenta, impregnando de deseo, fusionándola de anhelo.

Pequeños besos, caricias suaves… amor.

Tomó con sus labios un pezón.

Nymphadora suspiró jadeante, más hondo que antes.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el aroma sublime que subía hacia sus fosas. Dulce, sabor a caramelo. La textura más excitante. Piel adornada de pequeñas hendiduras.

Succionó con vehemencia, sintiendo como una parte de su cuerpo se erguía con creciente ímpetu. Rodeó su cintura con una palma, empujándola hacia la cama. Llevó la mano hacia la rodilla de _su_ mujer, con suma delicadeza la llevó hacia un lado. Se posó entre las blancas piernas de ella, acercando sus caderas.

Nymphadora sentía la excitación de Hugh, quemándole la entrepierna, mojándola de ansias y un deseo oculto de desnudarse para él. O que él la desnudara.

Continuó lamiendo su piel, succionando de botón en botón, sintiendo bullir con loca locura la razón, donde el vapor se concentraba en las venas, y los 37 grados Celsius se convertían en tormentosos y mareantes 40, pero ninguna proteína moría, todo se multiplicaba por 2, todo… _absolutamente todo_.

Donde los laxos centímetros, se convertían en erguidos.

24.

X

Llevaba esperando afuera casi 5 minutos, los jadeos se intensificaban, al igual que la presión que ejercía la sangre sobre sus venas. En las de la frente y del cuello sobre todo. Se sentía asquerosamente mal, furibundo y triste. Como nunca antes se había sentido por nadie.

Le valía un carajo que Nymphadora se hubiese sentido así antes por su culpa, ahora él era la víctima, el puñetero idiota al que estaban humillando.

Sentía deseos de irrumpir en la habitación y gritarle que era una hipócrita, que había montando un show sólo para hacerlo sentir mal inútilmente. Que era una vil mentirosa, que había lloriqueado haciéndolo sentir como el hombre más perro del mundo, y ahora irónicamente ella le devolvía la moneda, de la forma más explícita y literal posible.

No se explicaba cómo Kingsley no había salido al pasillo a preguntar qué mierda sucedía en la habitación de Nymphadora.

- Puto Celestino – pensó indignado. Él tenía toda la culpa, nunca debió traer al Mcmillan ese.

"_Carajo… ¿y ahora que hago?_" se preguntó. Irrumpir en la habitación gritando las groserías más horribles del mundo podría quitarle aunque sea un poquito de la ira, pero se vería estúpido. Quedarse afuera hasta que acabaran – tensó los puños ante la idea de imaginárselo _acabando_ en ella – estaba descartado, podrían tardarse horas de horas y su corazón no iba a resistir tanto tiempo con ese nivel de pulsaciones.

Cerró los ojos indignado, harto de sentirse como basura. Harto de sentirse como _su_ basura. Esos eran los momentos en el que ansiaba la luna llena y así poder desquitarse con algo. Aunque fuese con él mismo.

X

Podía disfrutar de su aroma horas de horas, embriagarse de su calidez sobrenatural, apoderarse de esos cabellos color rosa, saborear su frente, sus mejillas, su boca… su cuello, su pecho, su vientre, y más abajo… todavía más abajo.

Tratar de dilucidar que misterio se hallaba bajo sus ropas, adivinar qué textura tendría ahora, qué intensidad tendrían sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sus grititos de placer. Qué sonido tendrían sus silencios, si volverían a saber como las fresas, dulce, cálido. Si brillarían sus ojos, si se dilatarían las pupilas, exhibiendo el estado narcótico de su ser.

- Te amo – se le escapó, un susurro desesperado se despojó de la boca. Cada succión, cada beso, cada lamida… lo llevaba a un estado de exquisita locura. Tanta, que se le estaban escapando los pensamientos y sensaciones por las fauces, fauces que ansiaban devorarla, y retenerla consigo eternamente.

"Te amo"… si, eso había dicho. La frase revoloteó en su cerebelo un minuto, chocando contra los demás sesos. "Te amo"… hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esas dos palabras, que habían perdido significado.

Te amo dijo otra vez… y otra, y otra, mientras tanto arremetía con su lengua el abdomen de ella, y desabrochaba su propio pantalón.

Duro.

Mucho.

Muchísimo.

Volvía a sentir esa presión sobre ella, quemándole el vientre, arrancando de su garganta furiosos suspiros.

Con Hugh eso de "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" era total y desesperadamente cierto. La manera que tenía para mirarla, como la besaba antes de desnudarla, sus manos, sus jadeos, sus caderas…

Nymphadora se mordió el labio.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba del todo. Un nombre, un nombre se arremolinaba en su memoria una y otra vez, pero era incapaz de conseguirlo.

Hugh siguió desabrochando su pantalón, mientras hurgaba con su lengua la piel entre sus pechos, besando, acariciando.

El cuerpo de Nymphadora se tensaba bajó él, a veces pegándose aún más a la cama, otras estirándose hacia sus caderas, pidiendo más.

Para él, Nymphadora era un huracán de flores. Lo derrumbaba contra una ladera suave, esponjosa, de aromas dulces. Lo mareaba, lo envolvía en una enfermedad deliciosa. Era la enfermedad y la enfermera. Era las lágrimas y la risa. Querer y morir. Era amar. Era amarla. Aún.

- Quiero amarte hoy – susurró, como si hablara consigo mismo. Ella pudo percibir en su voz un dejo de anhelo, de ruego, de pedir un momento más.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Cuando las palabras de verdad sonaron ciertas para ella.

Él todavía la amaba. Seguramente con la misma pasión y adoración de la noche en que se desnudaron juntos, bajo la luna menguante en un frío enero. Con la lluvia salpicando las ventanas de la habitación. Los truenos callaban los gemidos secos de ambos, y la brisa se desparramaba por sus poros, llenándolos de aire frío, que se calentaba nada más profundizarse en la dermis.

Era la primera experiencia para ambos, explorando y experimentando con el otro.

Un flash de recuerdos vino a la mente de la mujer, recordó sus caricias, sus besos, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, sus "te amo" eternos, sus "quiero estar contigo para siempre" cada vez que tenían un momento a solas. Sus palabras mudas, los brillos dorados en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su… su todo.

Comenzó a sentirse mal.

Mal, muy mal.

Algo no estaba bien.

– Yo no te amo – le dijo, antes de darse cuenta que sonaría horrible en ese momento.

Todo se detuvo, respiraciones incluidas. Hugh sintió que su pecho se apretaba. Y le dolía el corazón. Y algo más.

Nymphadora se obligó a mirarle a los ojos, y vio como estos se derretían, como se volvían opacos de luz, y brillantes de lágrimas. Su pecho también se apretó. De culpa. Estaba jugando con él. Estaba jugando con el único hombre que la había amado, que la amaba.

"Si dependiera de mi, me quedaría contigo" pensó decirle. Pero las excusas no servían de nada, bien lo sabía ella. Pero era la verdad, la verdad más cierta que ella podría proferir en sus cortos años. Hugh era el hombre perfecto. No tenía defectos importantes, muy por al contrario. Pero el faltaba algo. Algo muy importante.

Le faltaba algo que le impedía tener el amor de Nymphadora.

Le faltaba ser Remus.

X

Estaba hecho mierda. Quería largarse de allí pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Quería poder quitarse todo lo que llevaba cargado a su espalda, toda esa mochila de dolores. Desaparecer por un buen tiempo, y quizás no volver hasta que se hubiese pseudo sanado todo. Tal como lo hizo hace años atrás. Hace 16 años atrás. Cuando sólo era un hombre joven, lleno de sueños, sueños rotos por la guerra, rotos por las pérdidas, rotos de dolores. Como siempre.

Como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a ver como se perdía su futuro, como se eclipsaba bajo un manto de basura, como la gente se encargaba de torcer su destino hacia caminos oscuros, donde escuchaba palabras como "licántropo", "peligroso", "nadie te va a contratar", "nunca", "no"…

Siempre era así, siempre había sido así, siempre sería así.

Y era ingenuo de su parte pensar de otra manera.

"Pero quizás si yo…", se había cuestionado muchas veces.

Los peros no venían al caso. De peros, nada. Su vida era así, y había que hacerle frente.

Él estaba solo. Y punto.

Algo dentro de él comenzó a empequeñecerse, a diluirse en la sangre, a enfriarle el cuerpo. Algo dentro de su ser se venía abajo. Eso mismo de lo que huyó tantas veces, pero que siempre conseguía derrumbarlo. Las cicatrices el cuerpo no son las más importantes. Sino las del ser. Y de esas habían muchas. Desamor, decepción, tristeza, sentirse fuera de lugar eternamente.

Ella también se marchaba de su lado. Lo dejaba tirado allí.

"_Imbecil"_, pensó, imbécil él por creer que ella insistiría en su amor. Esperanza, esa palabra, rota, muerta, quebrada, ya no existía en su vocabulario. Imbécil por creer que ella la resucitaría.

Odio, la odiaba. La odiaba por envolverlo con sus colores chillones, por volverlo loco, por quitarle su sello, por quitarle la razón, por quitarle la seguridad.

Te odio, pensó. Y ese odio se adornó de flores, de sonrisas dulces. Imbécil otra vez, imbécil por creer que la odiaba, no. Pero te amo era una palabra muy grande. Y él era incapaz de pronunciarla. No aún.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que ni cuenta se dio cuando la puerta se abrió. Sólo la sintió cerrar. Volteó su rostro hacia Hugh, que lo miraba como si Remus fuese transparente, como si él no estuviese allí. Como si mirara todo, pero no enfocase nada.

Un halo de ira se revolvió en su pecho, con energía renovada. Caminó hacia él, con paso seguro. Se interpuso en su camino. Acorralado.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el chico. Con una mirada triste, como si en cualquier momento fuese a llorar. Con una voz seca, apretada por las lágrimas.

Remus lo notó. No tenía cara de haber gozado dentro de la habitación, muy por al contrario. Algo mínimo se relajó dentro de él. No pudo contestarle. No sabía qué contestarle.

Hugh se escabulló de la sombra del lupino, con aire taciturno, melancólico.

Sintió el deseo de preguntarle que había sucedido allí adentro. Pero se frenó. No podía entrometerse. Fuese lo que fuese lo que mantenían Nymphadora y Mcmillan.

Suspiró hondo, dispuesto a irse cuanto antes, y no volver a verla en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos la quemaban. "Podemos ser amigos" dijo ella con la voz quebrada, "Al carajo con la amistad", pensó decirle. No lo hizo.Se perdió en la inmensidad de sus ojos oscuros, la contempló por última vez. Se embriagó de su aroma, tocó su piel tersa y blanca. Se puso de pie, sintiendo vidrios rotos bajo la piel. Sintiendo que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

Sentía los ojos de ella en su espalda, clavándose como tarugos en la madera, derritiendo los músculos a su paso, las vértebras, como si su mirar le arrancase la vida.

Caminó hacia el traslador, mientras que Remus se debatía entre hablarle o no. Ambos pechos encogidos por la decepción, por la frustración de no obtener lo que anhelaban.Remus se quedó de piedra cuando el chico se volteó, antes de tocar una vieja tetera que se apoyaba sobre la mesa.

Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar. No así.

– Ella te ama a ti – pronunció él, como si decir esa verdad le calara hasta lo más profundo, le lastimara como nada lo había hecho antes.

No supo qué decir. Silencio.

– No la lastimes – dijo antes de desvanecerse.

A Remus no le sonó como amenaza, ni como orden.

Sonó a súplica.

"No lo haré", dijo en su susurro, seguro de su promesa. Las promesas no se rompen.

Sintió un sollozo a sus espaldas. Allí estaba ella, son sus manitas restregándose los ojos, obligándolos a dejar de llorar.

Caminó hacia Remus sin notar su presencia, con la cabeza gacha. "Parece una niña pequeña" pensó el hombre con ternura, pasando por alto que sus lágrimas eran de tristeza con furia, de amar a alguien que quizás no se lo merecía tanto como Hugh, por que la había hecho sufrir centenares de veces. Pero en ese tema no se mandaba, ella amaba al lupino y ya estaba.

Caminó dos pasos más, antes de chocar un pecho duro y frío, arropado torpemente ante la velocidad de los hechos.

Dio un leve respingo. Iba a alzar la cabeza y mirar quién estaba frente a ella. Pero unos brazos la rodearon, obligándola suavemente a ladear su rostro y descansarlo en el pecho de aquel que la envolvía con una paz austera.

La estrechó hasta que sintió sus pechos apretarse contra él. Besó su cabello y reposó su mentón sobre este, respirándole encima.

Calor.

Remus tomó una bocanada de aire, y Nymphadora sintió el pecho de él inflarse y encogerse nuevamente. Mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda, y lo acercaba todavía más a su cuerpo, en un mudo intento de aferrarse a alguien en ese momento.

Escalofríos se resbalaron por sus médulas. Ella seguía sollozando, pero menos que antes. Le acarició la espalda, con suma suavidad, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana. _Su muñeca de porcelana_.

"No lo haré"

Resonó de nuevo, esta vez en su corazón.


	8. Besos que mojan

**Nota de la autora**: Perdón, perdón, perdón!, lo siento!, no pude actualizar en todo este tiempo por falta de tiempo e inspiración, en diciembre tenía que dar un examen para entrar a la universidad y eso me estaba quitando energías. La cosa es que ya lo di, no me fue tan bien como quería pero entré de todas formas :).

Ahora en relación con el fanfic, desde este capi empieza el juego sexual entre nuestros protagonistas¡queda advertido!, desde el capítulo octavo hasta el final, TODOS los capis tendrán sexo explícito, de variados tipos para que ninguna se queje luego XD.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! En serio que muchas, muchas gracias :), y también gracias por los más de 5000 hits! Me alegran en serio!.

No me he leído aún el HP7, así que no quiero spoilers! Nada, nothing, niente! Entendido? O lo escribo en arameo :P.

Inspiración por: I belong to you – Lenny Kravitz

(Capítulo dedicado a _Orelloalqua_, nena!, felicitaciones por tus logros!!)

**VERANO ROSA**

VIII: Besos que mojan

"… y aquí vengo para eso, para emborrachar mi corazón en tu boca, y sentir como un fuego tu respiración…"

Se quedó con ella, abrazándola, acurrucándola entre sus brazos pálidos, acariciados por su brisa dulce, humectando su dolor con sus caricias suaves, palmas que subían y bajaban por la columna erizada, se desviaban a las escápulas y descendían hacia la cintura en una danza de consuelo.

Se dejó acunar por el culpable de todo, que con cada respiro hacía esfumar los dolores. Se apegó más a su cuerpo. Lo sentía tibio contra su pecho, sentía el relajo de su agarre. Exhaló el aire frío de sus pulmones sobre su sweater viejo, con los puntos idos. Abrió los ojos, sentía los de él sobre su frente.

Él, él que siempre se sentía abandonado, ahora lo invadía una seguridad inimaginable, un deseo bruto de no dejarla escapar más, de que se quedase con él, eternamente. No quería perder nada más en su vida. Menos a ella.

La abrazó más fuerte, como si quisiera fusionarse con su cuerpo fino, con sus cabellos fucsias, con su piel blanquecina, con aquellos ojos oscuros que le seguían pareciendo albercas muy hondas. En donde quería sumergirse por entero.

Aflojó el abrazo, sintiendo como ella se despegaba de él. Le miró. Con tanto amor que sintió derrumbarse. Con retazos de odio, de rabia.

Pero no le importó. Sólo se odia lo querido. Él lo sabía muy bien.

Era un atado de sensaciones. Quería decirle que le quería, que le odiaba, que se fuera al carajo, que se quedara, que la besara, que no, que le hiciera el amor, que no se aventurara más a tocarla. ¿Qué debía seguir?. Entendía las razones por las que siempre la alejaba, entendía porqué luego de tomarle las manos y acariciarla en cierto funeral, la había dejado sin más explicaciones que el típico "soy muy viejo, peligroso y pobre para ti".

¿Y si la volvía a dejar de nuevo?.

- Ya sé que es lo que te estás preguntando – pronunció en voz baja, muy baja, casi como un arrullo. La tenía tomada de los hombros, agachándose levemente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Le pareció tan hermosa y vulnerable. Inhaló y dejó escapar el aire despacio.

Ella lo miraba muda.

- No quiero dejarte escapar otra vez.

Nymphadora notó que las manos de él temblaban ligeramente.

- No quiero abandonarte.

Y los ojos se le volvían luminosos, como el brillo del agua.

- Prometo no hacerte llorar de nuevo.

Él envolvió en sus manos las de ella, rompiendo el contacto visual, muy avergonzado de haber dicho semejantes palabras. Ella apretó sus manos. Dándole la fuerza que él carecía. En ese momento no era un hombre y una mujer, no era una auror ni un amago de profesor, no era una muchacha de 20 y tantos, ni un hombre pasado de los 30. Era una persona que amaba a otra, y viceversa. Con las torpezas propias del sentimiento. Con las vergüenzas, con las mejillas sonrosadas, con los ojos afiebrados de fulgor. Eran sólo eso.

Se quedó estática. Sentía cómo se aflojaba un peso dentro de su pecho. Se diluía lentamente en la memoria. A los 7 segundos ya no estaba. Era el pasado, su pasado, el pasado de los dos. Ya no existía los traumas de pequeño, no existían los años de sentirse apartada. Nada. Sólo el hoy, y el mañana.

Remus se sentía invadido por un relajo total. Se sentía nuevo, se sentía… ¿bien?.

Fue subiendo su cabeza despacio, muy despacio. Cómo si estuviese acostumbrándose al huracán de flores que le deparaba la vida, apenas se topase con esos ojos oscuros.

A Nymphadora le parecía no tener suelo bajo los pies, sino que lo suplía una mullida nube de paz. El corazón latía más lento, y la vida de pronto le parecía más bella. Él por fin había hecho su decisión. Lo arrastró hasta su habitación, tirando de su mano, áspera y grande, de yemas ligeramente sudadas. Cerró la puerta una vez él estuvo dentro, actuando por instinto, por una mecánica natural y pasional. Sin detenerse a pensar en ningún momento. De pronto el corazón latía más rápido. ¿Qué iba a suceder?, o más bien¿qué iba a hacer ella… con Remus?.

Él la miraba confuso. No entendía su conducta desesperada. ¿Acaso quería gritarle de nuevo?, comenzó a sentirse preocupado y ansioso. Le costaba mantener la mirada con ella, se sentía avergonzado y desnudo.

Ella volvió a tomarle de la mano. Más bien del dedo. De forma muy lenta, agarró su piel pálida, ligeramente tibia. Le parecía que se perdía sobre seda húmeda, color gris. Pero era el gris más seductor y atractivo que había visto nunca. La epidermis de él se fundía cual niebla sobre la de ella, mojándola con gotitas diminutas de un sudor candente, escalofriante. Placenteramente escalofriante. Piel que provocaba ligeros de latigazos de electricidad sobre la médula, volviéndola más plástica, debilitando las piernas.

Todavía de pie, Nymphadora alargó sus manos hacia el rostro de Remus. Sus mejillas se sentían ásperas y tibias. Podía sentir la respiración de él quemándole la frente. Cómo él cerraba sus ojos. Nunca le había parecido tan bello como hasta ahora. Pareciera que su edad retrocedía unos 10 años, como un varón de su edad, con la misma energía, con el mismo candor. Con la misma pasión.

Observó su boca, de un rosa opaco y oscuro. Tenía el labio inferior reseco, y expelía un aroma envolvente. Aroma que inhalaba con vehemencia, con ansia. Notaba cómo se hacía un remolino de sensaciones, secándole la garganta. Volviéndola dependiente de su frescura.

Miró su cuello. Ligeramente grueso, del mismo tono pálido que la demás piel. Su manzana de adán bajaba y subía, acompasada por sus respiraciones. A ella le pareció un bocado. Se aventuró a tocarlo.

Piel mullida, suave, esponjosa, sudada. Piel de dulces pliegues.

Su palma se escurría por el cuello de Remus, con un movimiento como si quisiera ahorcarlo, pero no era un agarre burdo, grotesco, bruto, era un agarre cálido, una tocación pasional. Él la sentía mudo, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en percibir la tersura de su carne apretándose contra la de él.

Ambos dejaban resbalar los amores, en una exploración ciega, guiada solamente por la intuición de tener enfrente a quién se cree conocer suficiente como para asaltar su cuerpo.

No lo podía negar, en ese preciso instante le invadía un deseo tremendo y abominable de poseerla, de hacer suyo su todo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, pasando por sus atractivos pechos, delineados por el contorno perfecto de su silueta, su cintura estrecha, sus caderas anchas que escondían entre las piernas el único lugar oscuro y recóndito que no le hacía sentir miedo, muy por el contrario, lo impulsaba con frenesí a adentrarse en él, a dejar su rastro, su semilla.

Ella deslizaba hacia el cielo sus manos cálidas, acercando sus dedos hacia el mentón de él. Mentón espinoso, sin afeitar, que al pasar las yemas por encima se volvía suave o áspero, dependiendo de la dirección de la caricia. Avanzó un poco más y rozó la superficie sensual de sus labios.

Se detuvo, exhalando el aire sobre el pecho del lobo, cayendo su rostro justo sobre su corazón. Lo sentía latir con ímpetu bajo las capas de músculo.

Él abrazó su cintura, con esas manos posesivas y pasivas al mismo tiempo, haciendo suyo ese especial recoveco, acortando las horas, los minutos, los segundos, acortando el tiempo de espera, de tanta espera enmudecida por él mismo. Le parecía asombroso cómo ese miedo horrible al rechazo mutaba a ansias, a recelo, a deseo. Se volvía de pronto un animal hambriento de cariño, de caricias, de labios dulces, de besos que mojan.

Arrojó su boca hacia el cuello de ella, primero olfateando los rastros del amante antiguo, captando la huella del amor frustrado que otro había querido cultivar en la que ahora – y para siempre – sería su mujer.

Nymphadora lo sentía inmiscuir su cuerpo, cómo exploraba la piel desnuda y cálida que le ofrecía su cuello.

Se sentía atrapada en algo que le gustaba mucho, en algo que quería llevar más allá, sólo que no sentía la valentía de por fin besarlo. La larga espera estaba llegando a su fin, y ella no sabía cómo manejarla. Se sentía nerviosa de recibir lo que había deseado por años.

Tristemente le asustaba, y aún más tristemente prefería postergar el momento, antes de hacer las cosas mal, antes de estropearlo todo.

Remus besaba su garganta, dejando rodar su lengua sobre la epidermis húmeda, acercando su cintura a la de ella, acercando su cadera a la de ella, permitiéndole sentir su estado adrenalínico, los bombeos excitados de su corazón.Ella se sentía desfallecer cada vez que sentía la textura suave de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua recorrerla con intensidad, Remus parecía ser el lobo y ella la presa, diminuta víctima del deseo abominable de su cazador.

De pronto sintió que él dejaba de besarla.

Lo miró, y él le sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa inocente. No, para nada una sonrisa de esas. Era una sonrisa se sosiego, cargada de orgullo viril, de deseo infinito.

Nymphadora se quedó estática observando esa sonrisa, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre mirarla con ese descaro.

Ni siquiera Hugh la había mirando así.

Remus la mantenía apegada a su cintura, mirándola fijamente a aquellos ojos profundos, reflejándole de vuelta su propio rostro.

Mirada salvaje, encendida, vivaz, valiente. El viejo y cansado Remus no podía ser el mismo de esa habitación. No podía ser aquel hombre. Varón excitado y voraz.

Tomándola de la cintura la guió hacia la pared, metiendo una pierna suya entre el espacio de las de ella, rozándole con el muslo la entrepierna, suavemente, como una pequeña caricia que servía de introducción al amor que pretendía derramar en ella más tarde. Nymphadora seguía atrapada en su mirada, observándolo obrar con total cordura y seguridad, como si el macho estuviese maquinando concentradamente el acto.

Se sonrojó de repente, más se mantuvo pasiva.

Por fin sintió la pared gélida en su espalda, arrancándole un gritito se sorpresa. Se sentía impresionada de la fuerza que empleaba el lupino sobre su cuerpo, moldeándolo, manejándolo a su antojo, como si se sintiera dueño de el. Y tenía parte de cierto, desde el encuentro virtual que imaginó Remus mientras se duchaba se sentía sediento de tocarla, de hacerle el amor y que ella lo mirara mientras se lo hacía, besarla mientras se lo hacía, decirle que deseaba más que nada en el mundo sentirla.

Remus acercó su boca nuevamente a la de ella, de forma lenta y sensual, con los labios entreabiertos. Se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, como si fuera guiado por una teoría amatoria que antes no había experimentado con nadie, ni en sus más sucios deseos de adolescencia. Los labios se le iban solos, acompañados de la caricia candente de sus manos, que recorrían la cintura, cadera y espalda de la mujer, como si quisiera ablandar la carne para devorarla sin ataduras ni complicaciones luego.

Y es que no podía ser más cierto, aunque sonara bruto, ahora él era un hombre, en esencia pura, un macho que deseaba sexo, que deseaba placer, que deseaba que ella gimiera en su oído, que se contorneara de placer como si le doliesen las embestidas. Volvía a ser el Remus extinguido hace décadas, ahora sólo era un hombre ardiendo.

Nymphadora casi no podía mantener la mirada, le ardían los ojos, se le llenaban de lágrimas. El calor del lupino la quemaba de verdad. Sentía caliente su agarre, que contrastaba con la fría pared.

Ya no pudo mirarlo más, bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada murmurando incoherencias para rellenar con algo el momento, que se volvía muy tenso para ella.

Él alargó su mano hacia su mentón, de forma muy delicada la obligó a levantar la mirada. Un látigo de electricidad se extendió por ambas médulas, sensación zigzagueante, ondulando entre la locura y la razón, simbiosis que al final se resume en descontrol.

Se acercó más, la besó dulcemente. Sólo juntando los labios, nada más.

Eran carnosos, sumamente suaves.

Era tanto el deseo acumulado que se sentían en éxtasis, con esa pequeña muestra de pasión lograban encender aun más los motores.

A ella se le olvidó cómo se daban los besos, sólo se dejó hacer.

Él le siguió besando despacio, cada vez mantenía por más tiempo la boca unida a la de la mujer. Cada vez el beso se volvía más sonoro. Más húmedo.

Aprovechó otro beso para lamer sus labios, de forma hipnotizarte, sublime.

Nymphadora cerró los ojos y gimió débilmente, la lengua del lupino era tersa, exquisitamente suave.

Fue una lamida lenta, de arriba hacia abajo. Tentado por el espacio central de la boca de ella que no se mantenía del todo cerrada. Arremetió de nuevo, lamiendo otra vez.

Ahora soltó su mentón, y volvió a tomarla posesivamente por la cadera, apegándola a la propia, dejando deliberadamente que ella sintiera cómo cierta parte comenzaba a erguirse.

Ella sintió marearse, era demasiado. Remus juntaba pequeños detalles que hacían de la escena una sesión intensa. Sus palmas sosteniéndola fuerte, apegándola con igual ímpetu hacia su cuerpo, obligándola dulcemente a sentir cuan creciente era su deseo por ella.

Y es que todavía no venía lo mejor.

Aún no se besaban del todo.

Remus lamió de nuevo, y esta vez aprovechó otro gemido de Nymphadora para adentrarse en su boca. Fue testigo del desvanecimiento de ella, cómo sus piernas flaqueaban ante el placer sorpresivo.

La boca de la mujer era cálida y dulce, piel suave y esponjosa que le abría camino sin censura, que se dejaba abusar dulcemente, cálidamente, recoveco pasivo del cual se escapaban gemidos profundos y susurros débiles. Él sabía que la tenía en el cielo.

Movía su lengua de forma lenta y sensual, como la mayoría de sus movimientos. Invitando la de ella a moverse con igual libertad, quería que su pasión fuese respondida, encenderle la libido adormecida por la tristeza.

Metía su lengua para sacarla y meterla de nuevo, saboreando con sus labios los de ella, apresándolos dentro de su boca, mordiéndolos de forma suave, recorriendo la parte interna de estos con la punta de su lengua, con asombrosa técnica que le arrebataban a ambos sensaciones calientes.

Remus dejó resbalar una de sus manos por la cadera de ella, que se movió despacio hacia su muslo. Anchos, lo suficientemente tensos. Lo tocó concentrándose en el beso y en la actual caricia, tentado a mover la palma hacia la entrepierna. Sabía que debía ser calmo. Dejó resbalar la otra mano. Apretando y soltando, agarrando la carne hirviendo de la mujer, que pedía a gritos mudos que la caricia fuese más osada. Dejándolo adivinar con sus jadeos, sonoro ruido que le servía al macho de afrodisiaco, lo excitaba sentir la locura que él provocaba sobre ese cuerpo. Piel mullida, suave y caliente que le abría paso hacia el placer absoluto.

Las palmas de ella se deslizaban por la espalda de Remus, sobre el sweater viejo y con los puntos idos, ropa que cubría una espalda sudada por la emoción, tersa y pálida. Bajó las manos hacia el cinturón del pantalón, mientras comenzaba a ser la coprotagonista del beso, moviendo también la lengua, suave y sensual, concentrándose en la textura exquisita de la lengua de él, como si fuera el primer y último beso de su vida, como si no existieran más.

Interrumpía los besos profundos e intensos con mordidas incitantes, dejando más rojos los labios del hombre que amenazaba devorarla.

La boca de Remus tenía un sabor salado, parecía sazonada con un ingrediente exótico, como si fuese una salsa hindú que se disfruta aunque queme la lengua, aunque caiga pesado al probarla. Se volvía peligrosamente adicta, por cada segundo que pasaba explorando ese sensual espacio en su anatomía.

Remus, que seguía acariciando sus muslos los apretó un poco más y elevó sus piernas, empujando el cuerpo de la mujer contra la pared gélida, permitiendo que las piernas de Nymphadora se aferraran a su cadera. Fue un movimiento rápido y algo torpe. Él calculó mal el peso de ella y se fue hacia delante.

Si alguien hubiese mirado por la espalda de él le habría parecido que estaba embistiéndola contra la fría pared.

- Mmmm – gimió ella, interrumpiendo el beso, sintiendo el miembro erguido del lupino apretarse contra su entrepierna. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mientras sujetaba al hombre por las caderas.

La miró, sonriendo al comprobar que ella se sentía igual de excitada que él.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió que dos palmas se aferraban a sus nalgas, apretándolo contra el cuerpo de la mujer, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión de profundo éxtasis.

Nymphadora lo asía hacia su cuerpo, palpando su piel, tocándolo deliberadamente. Nalgas masculinas que se escurrían entre sus dedos, músculos gruesos que dibujaban un contorno perfecto e incitante.

La mujer volvió a gemir, esta vez con regocijo, casi como un ronroneo febril.

Sentía el miembro de él apretarse contra ella, rozándola, excitándola. Una caricia que comenzaba a quemarle la piel de deseo.

Remus no sabía qué hacer, estaban tan juntos que no cabía una alfiler entre ellos, podía sentir el aroma de su cuello, la presión exquisita de sus pechos.

La escena se tornaba extremadamente densa. Él no recordaba haber sentido tanta excitación, tenía una notable erección, dolorosamente apretada por los pantalones, tenía que luchar contra el instinto de desabrocharlos.

"Debo ser calmo" se repetía, una y otra vez, sin que se convenciera del todo.

Y ella no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Le gemía despacio, muy bajito, como si estuviera volviéndose loca muy lentamente. De pronto ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra él.

Esta vez fue Remus quién gimió. Sonido gutural, divino, ronco. Cerró los ojos, más complacido que nunca. Movió sus manos hacia las nalgas de ella, mientras ella tenía las propias sobre las de él. No se podía saber quién apretaba más al otro.

Todavía fundidos en un beso candente, juego de lamidas puro. Labios, lengua, mejillas, cuello, clavículas. Todo quedaba dulcemente bañado en besos, saliva con aroma a deseo, a posesión.

Cada uno sentía palpitar su sexo, clamando por acción, por atención, el debate se centraba en hacerle caso en ese instante o esperar.

Nymphadora prefirió dilatar su excitación. Quería probar la textura de su pecho, comprobar si estaba marcado como siempre había fantaseado, si se podrían sentir sus marcas de dolor, sus cicatrices.

Se había prometido a sí misma besar cada una de esas marcas, volverlas camino de pasión, de lujuria. Quería provocar en él un deseo de observarlas, de recordar quién había plasmado sobre ellas su sello, que cada vez que las observara recordara quién las había besado, quién las seguiría besando. Pero por sobre todo quería hacerle entender, que las veces que volviera a llegar con nuevas marcas, allí estaría ella para cubrirlas, una vez, dos veces, todas las que fueran necesarias para volverlas senderos de amor y no de desdicha, o de sufrimiento.

Movió sus manos hacia el cinturón, a ciegas buscó la hebilla para abrirlo.

Remus entre sorprendido y aliviado dejó de besarla y soltó sus nalgas para abrirse el cinturón. Lo tiró lejos, haciendo mucho ruido.

Nymphadora sonrió, para luego volver a gemir.

Sin la presión del cinturón podía sentir aún más la excitación del lupino.

En una muda y automática reacción se preguntaba cuál sería el tamaño real de su miembro. Duda que antes le provocaba risas nerviosas y sonrojos leves, pero ya no. Se sentía aventurera, quería averiguarlo ella misma. Buscó el botón del pantalón a tientas, mientras gozaba de un beso caliente, completamente lujurioso. Remus, sobrepasado por la situación, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella, como si quisiera embestirla de veras.

Nymphadora dejó su tarea mientras el lupino se esmeraba por volver el roce lo más sexual posible. Era imposible no sentir su erección creciente, y también era imposible no caer rendida en un suculento éxtasis.

Él tenía su cara hundida en el cuello de ella, mientras sostenía su cuerpo por las nalgas y movía sus caderas como si quisiera penetrarla. Jadeaba y gemía en partes iguales. Aunque trataba de callarse, el mismo ímpetu con el que se movía lo obligaba a expresarse de forma bestial.

Ambos sexos se calentaban en un roce divino, que rompía los límites de lo correcto para una primera cita. No podrían haberlo negado ni intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas: se deseaban, era un hecho.

A estas alturas El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y compañía se podían ir al mismo carajo, incluyendo los demás mortales, tanto magos como muggles. Lo único importante en ese momento era el éxtasis, la pasión, la lujuria, deseo. No cabía nada más entre esos dos cuerpos sedientos. Nymphadora por Remus, y Remus por Nymphadora.

Siguieron los movimientos, las supuestas embestidas, el golpear la espalda de ella contra la pared fría cada 5 segundos, buscando locamente el ansiado orgasmo, el sentir con sendos roces la intimidad de ella.

Y ella, aguijoneada por la excitación ascendiente del macho, con la médula electrificada de pasión, se dejaba hacer en completo abuso, sin ofrecer obstáculo alguno.

Trató de buscar nuevamente el botón, cuando sintió que Remus se le adelantaba, dejaba su tarea y se apuraba a abrir los jeans de la que en ese momento era su única preocupación. Con la clara intención de embestirla de veras.

De pronto la nube en la que se sentía flotar despareció bruscamente. Y se encontraba de nuevo con el suelo tibio de su habitación. Se había apartado de Remus algo brusca, sin evitar sentir, por enésima vez, la notable erección del lupino.

Se sonrojó un poquito.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él. Jadeando apresurado, sin darse vuelta hacia ella, que caminaba despacio, apartándose de él.

- Vamos muy rápido – contestó, y al milisegundo le pareció la tontería más grande, pero así lo sentía.

"¿Rápido¿Y que importa? Somos adultos, podemos hacer cuanto y cómo queramos" fue lo primero que pensó Remus, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con su miembro erecto, oculto patéticamente bajo el pantalón, sin lograr pasar inadvertido.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza que lo viera así, trató con todas sus fuerzas de que desapareciera la erección. Pero aún podía sentir las nalgas de ella en sus manos, como había movido sus caderas contra él, su aroma dulce, sus gemidos, sus susurros.

No, no podía concentrarse.

Definitivamente no.

Nymphadora se sentía algo culpable, sabía que era lo que Remus pretendía ocultar, pero al igual que él también sentía vergüenza.

Estaban de espaldas, sin mirarse. Esperando que el otro rompiese el silencio.

Ninguno cedía.

Los jadeos de Remus se sentían a la distancia. Se sintió aún peor.

- ¿Remus? – preguntó, dubitativa.

- ¿Si? – respondió este, con voz temblorosa.

Pero ella no contestó.

Lo último que sintió Remus fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Lo había dejado solo.

X

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el "accidente". Nymphadora se había marchado a hacer guardia lejos de Londres. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era su compañero en la misión, y hasta cierto punto tampoco quería saberlo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo abandonaba de esa manera, dejándolo solo con el corazón acalambrado de excitación. Se sentía ofendido y un poco herido, se sentía enfadado y a la vez triste. Habían muchas preguntas que esperaba hacerle a ella, pero temía de sus respuestas. "¿Y si no le gusto?" era la principal, no encontraba otra razón para que lo dejase plantado en semejante estado.

Era evidente que algo la había detenido en la aventura carnal que pretendían ambos, la cuestión era qué. Y es que Remus no le creía del todo que le pareciera muy rápido, "ella misma intentó abrirme el pantalón" pensaba continuamente.

McGonagall le había pedido que se quedara en el improvisado cuartel hasta nuevo aviso, y ante la curiosidad del hombre respecto a la metamorfomaga profirió un escueto "está de guardia, no me hagas más preguntas".

Así fue como pasó aquellos días, sin saber nada de ella, extrañándola, anhelándola y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose profundamente molesto.

A nadie le gustaba que jugaran con las bajas pasiones, y Lupin no era la excepción.

Completamente solo en el cuartel - por tercera vez ese día -, dedicado vagamente a imaginar nuevas estrategias recostado sobre su cama, fue victima de una nueva preocupación.

- Apresúrate – susurraba una voz femenina. Luego se oía una risa divertida, masculina. Ambas voces provenían del supuesto salón.

- Ya basta, Nymphadora – contestó un hombre, con voz risueña.

- Anda – contestaba ella, igual de divertida – no seas malo conmigo.

Si respirar fuese un acto consciente, Remus seguro habría muerto. En ese momento se había desentendido de todo, menos de las voces.

- Por favor… – replicaba ella, de forma coqueta según el lupino.

Un silencio largo, tenso, mientras se escuchaban un par de zapatos pisar el suelo tibio. Sin destino conocido.

- Está bien… - cedía el hombre, bastante rápido – vamos a tu habitación.

Le había dado un vuelco el corazón.

Si al sentir la voz de Nymphadora había comenzado a latirle más rápido ahora se sentía a punto de un ataque cardiaco.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a interrumpir lo que fuese. Pero antes de siquiera tocar la manilla de la puerta sintió cerrar la de la habitación de ella.

Maldijo. Maldijo una y otra vez. Maldiciones tan dolorosas que no lograban escapar por su boca.

No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, absolutamente nada. Lo peor era que le seguía pareciendo demasiado patético irrumpir en la habitación a gritarle a ella y a él, si, sobre todo a él, tenía un asunto que resolver con él. Era obvio que se trataba de Hugh. "Pero me dijo que ella me quería a mi" recordó de pronto. Se sintió levemente mejor.

Incapaz de quedarse allí a escuchar, y menos a trabajar, se comportó como un real rebelde por primera vez en varios años y escapó del cuartel. Era de tarde, aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, vagaría sin rumbo alguno hasta sentirse peor, lo suficiente como para querer dormir y despertar otro día, esperando que fuese mucho mejor.

Cogió su abrigo, pues podía caer la helada a la noche. Se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta. Se sintió estúpido al hacerlo de forma delicada.

"A la mierda" pensó, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Las voces amortiguadas que se escuchaban de la habitación de Nymphadora se interrumpieron, y le siguieron unos pasos curiosos.

Casi le molestó que ella interrumpiera lo que fuese que estaba haciendo por él. "Vamos, si soy insignificante para ti, diviértete con tu amiguito" pensó, celoso a rebosar.

Sabía que ella había abierto la puerta para mirarlo. No le importó.

Con una pose altiva que él mismo desconocía, caminó hacia el traslador. Intuyó que la muchacha le iba a decir algo, así que apuró el paso, celoso y altivo en partes iguales.

Nada más faltaban dos pasos y ya estaba, pero Nymphadora habló.

- Remus¡espera! – dijo, algo chillona. El aludido se dio la vuelta, tres segundos antes de tocar lo que lo llevaría a la superficie de Londres, y luego a un camino incierto. La observó con una mirada de acero, que pocas veces había dirigido a alguien.

Ella se calló sorprendida.

Los ojos del lupino fue lo último que vio de él.

Llevaba 3 horas caminando, vagando de plaza en plaza, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez. El cielo estaba como se sentía él, gris.

El Remus de 4 días atrás, que se erguía vigoroso frente a la pasión, se desvanecía despacio. Como si el estado bochornoso de la ciudad lo embargara de humedad taciturna, apagándole las entrañas.

Caminó y caminó, sin detenerse a mirar a la gente, personas muggles que se enfrascaban en conversaciones alegres, alejadas totalmente de la realidad que vivían los magos, una realidad real, no una realidad disfrazada como la de ellos.

Los pies le dolían, tenía migraña y una mezcla de sentires más: celos, rabia, molestia, dolor, tristeza, un poco de rencor, envidia, amor, y para colmo después de haberla oído se volvía a sentir… caliente.

Claro, todos los recuerdos se agolpaban de nuevo en al retina. Lo más erótico que recordaba era la visión de tenerla abrazada a su cintura, queriendo abrirle el pantalón. "¿Para qué lo habrá hecho?" se volvía a preguntar, mientras pasaba por un grupo de veinteañeras que lo miraban con coquetería, pero el hombre no se percató, nunca lo hacía.

Empezaba a anochecer, y él aún se sentía no lo suficientemente triste. Apestado por la situación, caminó de vuelta al traslador, cerca de una hora, mientras no despegaba la mirada del suelo, deambulando entre la gente sin ganas.

De vez en cuando suspiraba profundamente. No recordaba la última vez que una mujer lo había hecho sufrir. Bueno, si lo recordaba. Mas bien no quería recordar.

Llegó al cuartel.

Pasó desapercibido. Nadie había salido a recibirlo, se sintió un poco solo.

Caminó hacia su habitación, todavía suspirando.

Abrió la puerta sin mirar lo que podría encontrarse dentro.

Sintió un aroma a alcohol que le perforó las fosas. Levantó la cabeza y observó curioso. Pasó la mirada por su cama, su closet, la puerta hacia el baño. Nada.

Retrocedió hasta salir al pasillo, nada.

Volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta sin mirarla.

Alcanzó a dar dos pasos y alguien le tomó la mano.

Se sobresaltó asustado.

Ahí estaba ella, con una botella de alcohol muggle en la mano. Tenía los ojos rojos, al igual que la nariz. A pesar de ese sonrojo a Remus le parecía que se veía aún más bella, pero no lograba disipar su rabia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó, tratando de sonar duro, mas no pudo. Ella no cedía en soltarle la mano, que a pesar de todo era un agarre suave.

- Vengo a verte – contestó ella, sonriéndole de forma graciosa, con los ojos brillantes. Remus tuvo que apretar fuerte el puño de la mano libre para no saltarle encima a besarla.

- Estas bebida – dijo, como si le hablara a una niña de 3 años – mejor será que vayas a acostarte.

- ¡NO! – gritó ella, haciendo pucheros. Remus soltó una risita divertida.

- Vamos, no seas terca – le aconsejó, tomándola del brazo, empujándola suavemente hacia la puerta.

- Ya te dije que no quiero – repitió, dándose la vuelta ágilmente, aunque si no fuese por él se habría ido de bruces contra el suelo – quiero quedarme contigo – se apuró a abrazarlo por el pecho – quiero dormir contigo.

Remus se quedó estático. Sorprendido a más no poder abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Qué hago¿cedo o no?". Ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para mirarla bien.

Estaba preciosa, aún estando borracha, se veía hermosa. Con los jeans de siempre, pero una blusa violeta que antes no le había visto. "Ese color le queda muy bien" pensó.

Nymphadora se apegó todavía más a él, mientras los aires tiernos de su borrachera se desvanecían, y le seguían a estos una descarada coquetería.

- Hoy no – alcanzó a decir el hombre, casi enmudecido por la tentación.

- No me iré de tu habitación – le contestó la bruja, mientras jugaba con el cinturón del lupino, con los ojos todavía más brillantes, y una sonrisa expectante.

- Mañana podemos conversar esto – siguió argumentando Lupin, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas – no sería prudente que te deje entrar a mi habitación estando bebida – continuó, y agregó un poco triste –… mañana no recordarías nada.

Ella lo miró, borrando su sonrisa en un segundo. Se despegó del abrazo despacio, todavía mirándolo. Remus comenzó a respirar más rápido.

- Ni diez cruciatus podrían hacerme olvidar algo contigo, Remus – luego lo besó dulcemente, aunque torpe. No fue un buen beso, el aroma a alcohol lo mareaba un poco, pero venía de ella, esa era su forma de disculparse y la aceptaba. Duró menos de diez segundos, sin embargo lograba reconfortarlo – ¿dejarás que me quede? – añadió, tratando de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero no lograba enfocarlo.

Remus volvió a reírse.

Había cedido.


	9. Como la primera vez

**Nota de la autora**: Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, en serio que muchas gracias :), ¡y gracias por los 6000 hits! Quiero decir algo que ya había dicho: las lectoras que están registradas y que me dejan rr saben que yo contesto cada capítulo sus comentarios, y a veces también dejan comentarios lectoras que no están registradas, sería muy provechoso que se registraran pues a parte de que yo podría contestarles y así comunicarnos :), ¡también se pueden animar a escribir!.  
Ya han publicado el séptimo libro de Harry Potter, pero mi fanfiction no se guiará por los sucesos de ese libro, desde el principio tuve la idea de hacer una especie de puente entre el libro seis y siete, en cuanto a Tonks/Lupin se refiere.  
Repito que NO QUIERO SPOILERS/ADELANTOS!.

Inspiración por: Fever – A Guy Called Gerald

**VERANO ROSA**

IX: Como la primera vez

"El amor vendrá a buscarte, sólo para recordarte quién eres. Todo el mundo ríe, todo el mundo llora, seguro que lastima pero inténtalo un poquito, no te rindas, de eso se trata el amor."

Los días en que Nymphadora había montado guardia lejos de Londres, había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para pensar qué diantres quería hacer con Remus.  
Sabía que se había comportado como una completa idiota al dejarlo solo y excitado en su propia habitación, y que su excusa (los nervios le jugaron en contra) no era lo bastante excusable.  
Ella misma se sentía sorprendida de su decisión, siempre fue ella la que incentivaba a Hugh a tener sexo, ella fue la que lo sedujo aquella noche lluviosa donde consumaron su amor. Y considerando el hecho de que Hugh había sido su primera vez, era un acto bastante osado. Pensó eso durante unos segundos antes de llegar a la conclusión de que al ser Mcmillan tan tímido en cuanto a iniciativas amatorias se refiere, el juego de seducirlo resultaba bastante atractivo, ya que ella era la que dominaba la situación.

En cambio con Remus era completamente diferente. Él era un hombre mayor, que le sacaba 10 años, quizás más o quizás menos, nunca había preguntando al lupino por su edad. Y tampoco significaba que le importara que él fuese mas viejo que ella, pero al ser obvio que Remus tenía más experiencia se sentía cohibida y presionada al mismo tiempo.

Hugh, su compañero durante la guardia, la había escuchado solemnemente horas de horas. Claro que antes Nymphadora tuvo que escucharlo alrededor de veinte minutos donde le decía que una colega del departamento donde trabajaba le había confesado que sentía hacia él una creciente atracción, cosa que le hacía bastante ilusión.  
Hablaron de ellos, de sus amores, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, sólo amigos.

Para ella fue un shock grande verlo esperarla, hace tan sólo unas horas que se habían estado besando y casi habían tenido sexo sobre la misma cama en donde había abandonado a Remus.  
Él la esperaba con una sonrisa que irradiaba paz y los ojos brillantes. Pero esta vez brillaban por otra. Y agradablemente para Nymphadora, aquel hecho no removió nada en ella, exceptuando – claro está – alegría por el que desde ahora sólo era su amigo.

Y así pasaron los días en que estuvieron juntos. Hablando, con una confianza difícil de mantener si se tienen en cuenta los anteriores sucesos. "Bendito Hugh" pensaba Tonks, nunca iba a dejar de admirar la capacidad de reponerse que él gozaba, y su madurez.  
Cuando terminaron la guardia y llegaron al cuartel, Nymphadora volvía a pedirle que le dijese el nombre de la chica. "Quiero saber quién es la afortunada" le dijo ella con ojos risueños, pero él se negaba a decirle una palabra. Pero al final acabó convenciéndolo, como siempre.

- Está bien… - cedió él – vamos a tu habitación.

No duraron ni 2 minutos conversando cuando un portazo los sobresaltó. Tonks miró con preocupación a su amigo. Habría jurado que estaban a solas en el cuartel, claramente estaba equivocada. Dos milisegundos después se le ocurrió que el culpable del portazo podría ser Remus.  
Rápido se levantó de la cama, y caminó sigilosa hacia la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.  
De pronto la embargaba una sensación cálida, adrenalínica y ansiosa. Esa misma noche podría retomar el trabajo interrumpido con el lupino, podría hacerle el amor de forma desinhibida, apasionada y alocada, o como fuese que él quisiera, estaba dispuesta a mimarlo.  
Abrió la puerta muy despacio, mientras observaba que él pasaba hecho una furia. Se quedó petrificada en el umbral de la puerta. Remus caminaba con paso decidido hacia el traslador que lo llevaría a Londres, debía hablarle antes que lo tocara.

- Remus, ¡espera! – chilló. Él se dio la vuelta tres segundos antes de tocar la vieja tetera. Una mirada de acero se coló por sus pupilas, se calló apenas él la miró.

Desapareció frente a sus ojos, y ahora era ella quien se sentía abandonada. No supo cuanto segundos se quedó observando el lugar exacto donde antes había estado la mirada del lupino. Volvió a la habitación, Hugh la miraba expectante.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó al notar su decepción. No hicieron falta las palabras, ella se sentó de nuevo en la cama con la cabeza gacha. Él la conocía, debía dejarla sola. Se levantó y la besó en el cabello – nos vemos luego – dijo con voz baja y un poco melosa – suerte - agregó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nymphadora agradeció que se fuera, no es que no le gustara su compañía, pero a veces era mejor meditar en la soledad.

Se sentía cansada de hacer las cosas mal. Recordó que cuando era adolescente se emborrachó unas cuantas veces para matar las tristezas, sin lograrlo por supuesto, el alcohol sólo había envenenado su cuerpo unas horas, luego se había sentido peor.  
A pesar de que aquellas veces había jurado no volver a beber a ese extremo nunca más, volvía a romper su promesa, como la mayoría de los mortales. Fue por esto que corrió hacia una maleta que estaba alejada de la cama, la abrió y sacó una botella de Ron, un alcohol muggle que le fascinaba. La botella estaba llena, estaba nueva. 15 minutos más tarde estaba a la mitad, y luego de otros 15 estaba vacía.

Era capaz de aguantar esa botella y saber lo que hacía, pero se sentía más alocada y desinhibida que antes. Sentía un torrente de sensaciones excitantes, era una marejada de estimulación física, pasional. Se recostó durante unos minutos, todavía sin soltar la botella, pensando si debía abrir la siguiente.  
Cuando bebía perdía la noción del tiempo, ella lo sabía, no quería perder más el tiempo así que se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la habitación de Remus. Nada más entrar sintió el aroma del macho que tanto añoraba, fue una descarga eléctrica de esas que el lupino la tenía acostumbrada.  
No alcanzó a sentarse en la cama luego de emborracharse nuevamente, esta vez con el aroma exquisito que había en el aire, cuando escuchó un crac!. Había llegado. Se apresuró a esconderse detrás de la puerta, y ahí esperó.

Él entró a la habitación, pero no cerró la puerta, salió al pasillo y volvió a entrar. Esta vez si la cerró, pero sin mirar la manija. Nymphadora avanzó hacia él y le tomó la mano. Remus se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó, sonó un poco duro, más no pudo disimular su impresión.

- Vengo a verte – le contestó ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, fue por ello que le sonrió de forma graciosa.

- Estás bebida – dijo él, ésta vez más suave – mejor será que vayas a acostarte.

- ¡NO! – le gritó, pero sin sonar ofensiva.

- Vamos, no seas terca – agregó Lupin, luego la tomó por el brazo y la empujó suavemente hacia la puerta.

- Ya te dije que no quiero – le volvió a gritar, y tratando de zafarse de él casi se da de bruces contra el suelo – quiero dormir contigo – lo abrazó fuertemente por el pecho.

Notó como él se quedaba pasmado, sin reaccionar ni a sus palabras ni a su abrazo. De pronto se separó de ella, y la observó de cabeza a pies, con un dejo de pasión. Ella se apegó de nuevo.

- Hoy no – contestó al fin, con un hilo de voz.

- No me iré de tu habitación – respondió tajante, mientras se esmeraba en abrir el cinturón.

- Mañana podremos conversar esto – continuó Remus, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no mandar la ética al carajo – no sería prudente que te deje entrar a mi habitación estando bebida, mañana no recordarías nada – lo último sonó un poco lastimero, Nymphadora se dio cuenta de ello.

- Ni diez cruciatus podrían hacerme olvidar algo contigo, Remus – luego lo besó, si es que puede llamarse beso. Se sentía cansada, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto sobre su conciencia, el sueño la invadía lentamente - ¿dejarás que me quede? - añadió, tratando de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero no lograba enfocarlo (por culpa del alcohol y del sueño).

Remus rió, y ella comprendió que su intento de sanar el error había dado resultado.

- Ven aquí – dijo él, guiándola hacia la cama con suma suavidad.

- Me siento mal… - agregó ella de pronto.

- Dormirás y mañana te sentirás mejor – lo pronunció con tanta ternura que los ojos le brillaron.

- Pero no quiero dormir, Remus – Nymphadora se sentó en la cama, con ayuda de él, y lo miraba hacia arriba pues Lupin seguía de pie – quiero hacerte el amor.

Si hubiese estado lo suficientemente sobria se habría desternillado de risa, la reacción de Remus fue sobre exagerada.

- Y-Ya te dije que no – contestó tartamudeando.

Tonks levantó sus manos hacia el cinturón de su macho. Más torpe de lo habitual logró abrirlo, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de él, que además trataba de apartarle las manos, pero lo hacía con tanta delicadeza que no lograba su cometido.

- Quédate quieto – dijo ella, golpeándolo grácilmente en una mano, cuando trataba por enésima vez de apartarla de su pantalón – no he hecho esto nunca antes, si te mueves puede ser peligroso.

"¿QUÉ?" pensó el licántropo, "no he hecho esto nunca antes" resonó muchas veces en su cabeza.

- ¿A q-que te refieres con eso? – preguntó tímido, expectante y ansioso en partes iguales.

- Que nunca se lo he hecho a ningún chico – respondió con dificultad, mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa levemente picante.

Remus no quería imaginarse nada, si comenzaba a pensar podría suceder lo que él tanto deseaba pero que con ella borracha no quería realizar.

- No, Nymphadora – pronunció, con autoridad – mañana podremos hablar de esto – apartó las manos de Tonks y la ayudó a recostarse.

- Pero yo quiero – agregó ella, con un puchero.

"Ella quiere hacerme… eso" pensó, y cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a abultarse. "¿Por qué mierda me sucede esto?" se preguntó con violencia. Lo único que quería era lo que ella había propuesto, aunque él no lo habría dicho con esas palabras, "hacer el amor", le sonaba un poco cursi.

- ¿No me vas a poner el pijama? – Nymphadora lo sacó de sus pensamientos con otra tentación.

- ¿Duermes con pijama? – le preguntó él, divertido.

- Si… pero si quieres duermo desnuda – le guiñó un ojo, y ante la sorpresa del lupino comenzó a quitarse la remera, lo hizo con tanta rapidez que alcanzó a ver su brassiere, prenda de color violeta que lo sedujo considerablemente.

- C-como quieras – Remus se volteó, y al milisegundo se arrepintió. "Idiota".

- ¿Te vas a acostar conmigo, verdad? – la voz de ella sonó más suave y seductora que nunca – me refiero a que dormirás en esta misma cama.

Fue un impulso, quería responderle mirándola a los ojos. Claro que se le olvidó momentáneamente que ella se había quitado la ropa que la vestía de la cintura hacia arriba. Alcanzó a ver dos pechos muy bonitos antes de voltearse nuevamente, levemente sonrojado y más excitado que antes.

- Vamos, Remus – pronunció ella, divertida de la timidez de Lupin – hace unos días querías devorarme y ahora te haces el cohibido.

"Aún quiero devorarte" pensó él. De pronto la idea de tener sexo con ella, aún estando borracha, no parecía del todo inmoral.

Nymphadora lo agarró por el cinturón y lo jaló hacia ella, cayó de espalda sobre la cama. Sabiendo que detrás de él había una mujer mitad desnuda, tenía que luchar contra sus bajos instintos y la razón que aún quedaba en él.  
Merlín sabia que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar con ella, disfrutar de su cuerpo, tocarla toda, besarla toda, y así un larguísimo etcétera. Pero también sabía que al despertar mañana se iba a sentir inmundo por haberlo hecho con ella borracha. ¿Qué idea tenía que seguir?.  
Ella se apegó a él, arrodillándose en la cama, pegando sus pechos a la espalda de Remus. Estaban calientes, a diferencia de la espalda del hombre, la diferencia de temperatura fue alucinante para él, cerró los ojos e inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza, todavía no se daba por vencido.

Deslizó una mano por la camisa de su macho, en dirección hacia su pantalón, pegándola al cuerpo de él, quería sentir las marcas que tanto había imaginado. Se daba cuenta que la respiración del hombre aumentaba mientras más bajaba, sentir sus jadeos la volvía más loca de lo que ya se sentía. Pasó por encima de su ombligo, directo hacia su sexo, metió la mano bajo el pantalón, bajo la ropa interior, desvió la palma hacia un muslo, se sentía suave a pesar de los vellos, carnosos y tensos. Remus volvió a jadear, incapaz de moverse, esperando que ella moviese la mano hacia su erección.

- ¿Y tú no me vas a tocar? – resonó de pronto, era Nymphadora tentándolo de nuevo.

Lupin, sin pensar siquiera, se volteó hacia ella, arrodillándose en la cama, observando sus pechos de forma embelesada, con ansias de tocarlos, con hambre de lamerlos, se volvía un animal de nuevo. Estiró ambas palmas hacia su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él con violencia. Ella suspiró al sentir esa pasión desbordante, la embriagues desaparecía lentamente, abriéndole un camino de sensualidad consciente que nunca se había permitido con el lupino.

- Te deseo – le susurró al oído, alejado de toda razón, mientras se disponía a acariciarle los pechos.

- Y yo a ti – le respondió Tonks – no sabes cuanto.

Esta vez fue Remus quien gimió, como si la confesión fuese lo más placentero que había oído nunca. Siguió tocándola hasta llegar a sus pechos, masas de piel caliente que se erguían desafiándolo. Apenas le cabían en la mano, la sensación de tener el pezón entre sus dedos era desquiciante, lo envolvía en el éxtasis rotundo. Quería besarla mientras se deleitaba con su cuerpo. Buscó su boca y la lamió, con una mano en un pecho y con la otra apretaba su cintura, la acercaba casi dolorosamente hacia él. La besó como si la vida se le fuese en ello, dedicándose a sentir el sabor dulce su boca y sus exquisitas curvas, que lo mareaban hasta el punto de hacerlo escurrir antes de tiempo.

De pronto ella tomaba las riendas, lo empujó hasta que quedó totalmente recostado en la cama. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, el cabello levemente alborotado, la camisa abierta y el pantalón revelaba su excitación. Sin apartar la mirada del último punto, se bajó de la cama, se quitó los jeans con prisa y se subió encima de él, a horcajadas, cargando todo su peso en el sexo del lupino. Con el torso desnudo y ropa interior lo miró con dramatismo, igual o más prendida que su macho, quien la observaba con la misma devoción, ávido de seguir degustando de sus pechos.

Con la presión igual desbocada que la de él, se recostó sobre su cuerpo, acercando sus pechos hacia la boca del lobo, como si le ofreciera chocolate el más ansiado por el hombre. Remus abrazó su torso, mientras lamía suavemente un pezón, luego iba por el otro, comenzaba a excitarse de sobremanera, abría más la boca como si quisiera comer de su carne, dejaba en esos pechos su saliva dulce, dejando uno y yendo por el otro. Nymphadora gemía despacio, como el ronroneo coqueto de las gatas, calentándolo aún más. Permanecía quieta sobre él, sin ocurrírsele siquiera a moverse, tenía la mente ocupada en esa sensación desbordante de cacería exquisita.

Con más hambre que nunca, se quitó los pantalones, los calcetines y camisa, toda esa ropa fue a parar al suelo. Ahora estaban en las mismas condiciones, ambos con el pecho desnudo, sólo vestidos por la ropa interior. La miró a los ojos, sediento de éxtasis, preguntándole de forma muda si podía penetrarla, con el pecho palpitando en hipertensión, bañado en flujos que clamaban por su sexo. Se sentía en una película muggle, como si todo aquello no le estuviese sucediendo a él. Era demasiado perfecto, demasiado irreal.

Nymphadora volvió a sentársele encima.

- Estás mojada – dijo él, como si no recordara que eso le sucedía a las mujeres cuando se excitaban, como si estuviese experimentando todo aquello por vez primera.

- Y tú también – contestó Tonks, más consciente que nunca, observando como la erección se marcaba en dirección ascendente, pegada al pubis. Era una visión sobrecogedora, se preguntaba cuanto tardarían en desvestirse por completo, o mejor dicho, cuanto tiempo tardaría él en desvestirla.

Se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos, mirándose mutuamente, sin atreverse a tocarse. Estaban a sólo un paso de tener sexo, por fin, y ninguno quería tomar la delantera. Era como si ambos tuvieran el deseo mudo de sentirse pasivos, de dejarse hacer.

Remus se sentó, con ella encima de él, mirándolo a través de esos ojos oscuros, que hoy más que nunca le parecían albercas muy hondas. Ella se reflejaba en sus ojos miel, que producto de la excitación tenían dilatadas las pupilas, como si ella fuese una droga para él.

Lupin la miró con sed, con devoción, con deseo. Se sentía atrapado en ella, como si ese juego carnal lo tuviese mal herido. Pasó la vista por su rostro, por sus mejillas rojizas, por el cabello despeinado, recorrió con su boca su mentón, asombrándose de la textura lozana, por su cuello, sus clavículas. Dejó de besar y quiso tocar sus pechos, apretándolos de forma suave, ella se apretaba contra su mano, los apretó más fuerte, los dejó y siguió tocando su vientre, piel tensa, suave y caliente que se preparaba para recibirlo. Bajó más y se encontró con su ropa interior, de color violeta igual que el brassiere y el cabello de Nymphadora. Se agachó para observar su entrepierna, observó que a pesar de tener Tonks las piernas abiertas el espacio entre ellas era mínimo, se imaginó una penetración sublime, abrazada por la musculatura estrecha de ella. Sin poder apartar la mirada de ese dulce recoveco, se imaginó su miembro saliendo y entrando de esa cavidad, sintiendo como la erección se volvía más rígida, asombrado del grado de éxtasis.

Pasó ambas manos hacia su trasero, se sentía más abultado de lo que él había imaginado, la empujó hacia si, obligándola a menearse sobre él. De manera lenta y pausada fue sucumbiendo ante ella. Nymphadora lo abrazaba por el cuello, pegando sus pechos al de el, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello del lupino, suspirando al sentir la creciente erección. La sentía bastante más magna que la de Hugh, se relamió al imaginar cómo sería tenerla dentro.

El reloj dio las 12 en punto cuando la ropa que los separaba, terminó por caer al suelo.


	10. En la boca del lobo

**Nota de la autora**: Antes de pedir mil disculpas, quiero avisar que, a pesar de que dije que éste sería el último capítulo, no lo será.

Últimamente se me han ocurrido otras ideas así que creo que el fanfic en total tendrá unos 12 o 13 capítulos, que quizás no sean tan largos.

Pasando al tema principal: PERDÓN!, la verdad es que después de leer HP 7 odié a Remus, lo encontré tan cobarde y victimizado que mi amor profundo hacia él se esfumó, y mi cariño hacia la pobre de Tonks creció (pobrecita, debe ser horrible estar con alguien que lo único que quiere es escapar de ti). Sin importar las razones que hubiese tenido nuestro querido personaje inventado, no me gustó su actitud así que ni siquiera releí mi fanfic. Sin embargo, mi amor volvió a crecer y aquí estoy.

Ya salí de la uni, vacaciones de verano!! así que actualizaré más seguido.

**VERANO ROSA**

X: En la boca del lobo

Remus pensó que se había quedado mudo.

Nymphadora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, desnuda y con la mirada fija en él. Alargó sus brazos hacia el cuello, mientras acercaba su boca y le daba un beso suave en los labios, sin abrirlos.

Remus no se atrevía a bajar la mirada ni a tomarla de la cintura. Saber que centímetros más abajo estaba su sexo desnudo lo ponía tenso y nervioso. Si alguien hubiese mirado su cara, nunca habría pensado que aquel hombre pálido y castaño tenía una feroz erección entre las piernas.

Lupin era un hombre lobo, y aun cuando no estaba convertido gozaba de una sensibilidad sensitiva envidiable. Pero en ese justo momento no sabía si era su imaginación o qué, pero comenzaba a sentir un aroma envolvente, hipnotizante, atrayente; que según él se desprendía de ese lugar oscuro y recóndito que lo seducía más que nunca. El aroma subía por sus fosas y se desordenaba entre sus fauces y su sien, colmándolo; dejando un rastro de ansiedad y deseos de lamer la piel de la mujer que tenía encima.

- Tócame, Remus – pidió con voz suave, sin dejar de darle pequeños besos. Esa petición servía de detonante.  
Con la seguridad de hace unos minutos, el macho dejó recorrer sus manos por la curva insipiente de la cintura de Nymphadora, sintiendo con placer cuan estrecha era esta. Ella bajó la mirada, buscando el sexo del lupino.

Abrió los ojos asombrada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él, todavía disfrutando de su piel, aventurándose a extender sus palmas hacia la espalda baja.

Tonks no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirando con extremo asombro el miembro que se erguía desafiante, anhelante de su propio cuerpo.

Remus tardó unos segundos en percatarse; siguió la mirada de Nymphadora y quedó helado.

Primero pensó que ella estaba mirando una cicatriz particularmente grande justo en su pubis, y habría preferido que hubiese estado mirando eso en vez de… lo otro.

¿Porqué lo miraba de esa manera?, ¿acaso no le gustaba?, ¿esperaba todavía más?

El nerviosismo de hace unos minutos volvió a llenarlo de tensión. Dejó estáticas sus manos y las separó de la piel de la mujer de forma lenta, esperando la reacción de ella.

- Espera, ¿qué haces? – pronunció de pronto.

- Pues… - iba a sonar muy infantil decirle "es que me estabas mirando raro", así que prefirió no decir nada.

- Lo último que quiero es que dejes de tocarme – agregó, volviendo a besarlo, esta vez en el cuello. Besos húmedos y cálidos que se apropiaban cándidamente de la piel del lupino.

Sin bastarle con los besos, agarró con una mano el miembro erguido de Remus, deleitándose con el porte de este, sintiendo cómo es que un deseo abominable crecía en su vientre y se desplazaba hacia su propio sexo, clamando y rogando por ser invadido por esa exquisita porción de carne.

Ella no sabía masturbar a un hombre. McMillan nunca la dejó hacerlo. Sus movimientos eran algo torpes, no sabía si hacerlo muy rápido o muy lento, si apretar mucho o poco. Remus se percató de eso. Si bien el hecho de que ella lo tocara allí era muy excitante, que no supiera hacerlo lo frustraba un poco.

- Perdón… - pronunció, abatida. Habían pasado 3 minutos y Remus no había gemido ni una sola vez – es que nunca lo he hecho antes…

Él no sabía si creerle, si hubiesen estado en otra situación menos íntima (como no la primera vez juntos, por ejemplo), le habría preguntado que cómo diantre iba a ser inexperta habiendo estado de novia por un año con el mismo tipo; pero al ver la expresión de su rostro no pudo debatirle: Nymphadora lo miraba con vergüenza.

- No te preocupes – dijo el lupino, que mantenía sus manos aferradas a las caderas de la mujer, en un principio tensas pero luego algo aburridas. Acarició el vientre de ella al mismo tiempo que se daba el valor de comenzar él la seducción.

Continuó con la caricia hasta llegar a sus pechos, sin tomar demasiada precaución, arremetió contra sus pezones con fiereza, atrapándolos con sus labios y dientes, saboreando la piel surcadas de pliegues que le sabía dulce, que volvía a excitarlo de sobremanera, dejando atrás los recuerdos de una masturbación truncada.

Ella intentaba abrirse paso a la locura y no permitir que la pena la controlara. Tocaba a Remus por la nuca y adentraba sus yemas en su cabello, incitándolo en su tarea.

De pronto él la tomaba por las nalgas, arrimándose con fuerza a ellas, apretando y rasguñando la piel suave. Continuó besando sus pechos, luego su escote, el cuello y el mentón, en una danza apresurada y húmeda, que ella recibía con deleite a pesar de la violencia.

De pronto, el la tumbó en la cama con ferocidad y rapidez.

El instinto la hizo cubrirse los pechos una vez se halló sobre la colcha. Allí estaba, con las piernas cerradas intentando esconder lo que inexorablemente iba a ser descubierto.

- Te ves deliciosa así – dijo de pronto el lupino.

- Ven – alegó ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una voz suave.

Él se arrodilló enfrente de ella, abrió sus piernas tomándola de las rodillas. Sin perderse detalle, no apartó la vista de ahí.

Una gama de rosas presumía su piel. Viscosidad y brillo atrayentes.

El miembro del lupino pareció erguirse más, apuntando desafiante hacia el dulce recoveco que clamaba en silencio ser invadido por él. No le parecía posible despegar su mirada del sexo, que parecía palpitar acorde a su deseo.

Ella lo miraba con pudor y algo de timidez. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no se dejaba observar a tal confianza, había olvidado la expresión voraz que se presentaba en el rostro de los machos segundos antes de penetrarla.

Remus la tomó por los muslos, mientras él seguía de rodillas. Tiró de su cuerpo liviano, acercándola. No le tomó más de un segundo ir de lleno al agujero, que se mantenía algo escondido.

Si había algo que volvía loco a Lupin (a parte de la luna llena) eran las mujeres con vulvas pequeñas, y todavía más lunático se volvía si sus vaginas eran estrechas, como suponía él que sería la de la pelirrosa que tan excitantemente se dejaba hacer.

Apuntando y sin titubear, sin siquiera pensar que las preliminares habían sido de muy poca duración para ser la primera vez, penetró de forma candente y constante, cargando todo su peso en el miembro rígido, presionando la barrera que imponía el cuerpo de ella.

Le pareció que Tonks se tensaba y que clavaba sus uñas sobre sus brazos, supuso que era de gozo, por lo que siguió estocándola, cada vez más a prisa y profundo. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, se sentía en el paraíso prohibido.

No escuchaba gemidos ni jadeos que no fueran ajenos a su boca, por lo que aumentó la velocidad, y continuó aumentándola hasta que escuchó gemir a su hembra; y mantuvo esa velocidad por largos minutos, al mismo tiempo que las uñas de ella dejaban de clavársele.

"Ha de estar cerca del orgasmo" pensó, y abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que la penetró: ella también los tenía cerrados, y ahora sus manos estaban sobre la cama, aferrándose a la colcha mientras la expresión de su cara era indescifrable.

- ¿Te está gustando, verdad? – increpó el castaño con voz ronca, mientras seguía con su labor, sólo que esta vez había dejado de tomarla de los muslos. Se estiró sobre el cuerpo de Nymphadora, cargando su peso en los codos, mientras la miraba incesantemente.

No obtuvo por respuesta más que una seguidilla de gemidos, pero eso bastaba de bálsamo, humectaba sus pasiones y lo obligaba a continuar.

Y así siguió por otros largos minutos, hasta que quiso cambiar la posición.

- No, Remus – lo detuvo.

Él la miró sorprendido. Y lo sorprendió aun más que ella desviara la mirada. "¿Eso había sido todo?...".

Se retiró de ella, anonadado, confundido y algo molesto. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, ¿se tenía que ir a dormir a otra habitación y dejarla sola?, ¿o quedarse con ella?

Se tumbó a su lado, pronunció un hechizo que limpió todo (y ayudó a bajar la erección) y se quedó quieto, mirando el techo como único panorama posible.

Nymphadora tardó unos segundos en abrazarlo, y posar su cabeza en el torso sudado y gris que tanto le enamoraba. Mas él se mostraba algo distante. No quiso preguntar.

Los dos se durmieron, él sumergido en la molestia; ella, en el dolor.

X

Si Minerva McGonagall daba una orden, había que cumplirla a cabalidad, sin importar cual fuera. Así que cuando Remus escuchó que debía volver al bendito bosque de hace unas semanas con Nymphadora, dejó todos sus sentimientos de lado y se dispuso a concretar la misión.

Lo que más le molestaba era que ella no fuese capaz de hacer acto de presencia, quería preguntarle por qué coño se había portado así con él, por qué lo había seducido hasta el cansancio y luego lo abandonaba así sin más.

"Isabelle me hizo lo mismo" recordó. Pero el sabor de esas caricias eran de otro calibre, tenían lujuria y desenfreno. En cambio la sesión con Nymphadora no dejaba más que dudas… y ganas.

Tristemente, si tenía que hacer la comparación y dejar de lado los sentimientos, Isabelle ganaba por lejos.

Llegó al punto de reunión. "Debajo de un árbol con corteza rosa pálido" dijo la directora como única coordenada, "Genial, si no me paso 5 horas buscando el árbol, será milagro" pensó con poco entusiasmo.

Tan sólo 5 minutos más y ella debía estar allí.

Ya iban 10.

Luego 15.

Comenzó a hartarse. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas que soportar de ella.

Lo realmente trágico y horrible, era que Remus no había tomado en cuenta que su transformación estaba próxima, muy próxima. Nunca había sentido ni celos, ni la frustración magna que sentía por culpa de esa mujer, así que todos sus sentimientos eran amplificados todavía más si la luna llena estaba cerca.

Él no era de esos tipos que armaban show si tenían celos, aquellos peleones o especiales amantes de la trifulca, él era de los pacíficos… pero de esos encubiertos que cuando hay que sacar las garras, se les pasa la mano.

- Perdón por la tardanza – se escuchó de pronto.

No había necesidad de voltearse a mirar quién era.

- Llevo 15 minutos esperándote.

- Lo sé – se disculpó, acercándose – es que no encontraba el árbol.

Remus soltó una risita desdeñosa.

- Da igual, apresúrate.

Tardó unos segundos en procesar el ánimo de su gesto. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se burlara de su torpeza, incluso habían cuestionado su calidad como auror por ese detalle. Pero que lo hiciera Remus era tan catastrófico como surrealista.

- Minerva me dijo que tendremos que internarnos en el bosque hoy, mañana y pasado. Luego tendremos que seguir las órdenes que nos manden – comentó la mujer, quitándose los pensamientos entristecedores de la cabeza.

- Si, ya sé.

Ambos caminaban a paso rápido, él mucho más.

El suelo estaba cubierto de raíces levantadas y de formas serpenteadas que amenazaban con derribar el cuerpo torpe de la pelirrosa en cualquier momento. Y aquello no era lo terrible, sino que el macho que iba delante no parecía tener la predisposición para ayudarla.

De repente ella tropezó. De rodillas cayó al suelo, clavándose en una palma la punta de una raíz particularmente puntiaguda.

El estrépito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo detener, aunque no había necesidad de voltearse para enterarse.

Le dolía muchísimo. La palma, las rodillas y ciertos músculos que antes estaban resentidos y que ahora volvían a molestarle.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó el lupino, de lado frente a ella, debatiéndose entre quedarse a pararla o continuar la aburrida caminata.

- No – contestó, comenzando a hartarse por la frialdad de Remus.

Les dieron las 7 de la tarde hasta que por fin pudieron encontrar un lugar para acampar. El camino se hizo extremadamente latoso y hostigante. Nymphadora tenía vergüenza y tristeza, ese bosque la hacía rememorar situaciones dolorosas, sin contar con que la herida en la mano le dolía cada vez más. "Ya sabía que algún día iba a necesitar recordar el condenado hechizo cicatrizante" pensó varias veces.

Remus, por su parte, sentía una creciente oleada de disgusto. Había notado como el caminar de ella los retrasaba; en vez de llegar a las 7 deberían haber llegado a las 5. Apenas iban a tener tiempo suficiente como para montar las carpas antes de que anocheciera.

Encontraron un claro muy lindo, rodeado de altos árboles con troncos delgados.

- Allá puedes poner tu carpa – sugirió con cierta distancia Lupin – la mía estará aquí, pondremos hechizos para hacerlas invisibles.

Ella sólo asintió.

"¿Qué?, ¿ahora no me quieres hablar?", Remus seguía acumulando enojo.

- Espera – pronunció ella, varios minutos después, cuando él entraba a su tienda.

- ¿Si?

- Quiero preguntarte algo…

- Dime.

- … ¿estás enojado conmigo?

Silencio

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Abrió los ojos asombrada, él nunca le había hablado así.

- N-no… sólo quiero saber porqué te comportas tan frío conmigo.

Y volvió la risita desdeñosa.

- Me seduces, tenemos sexo, y luego te detienes sin más, ¿ esperas que haga la vista gorda?

- Oh… es eso.

Nymphadora bajó la mirada, avergonzada de nuevo, el color carmín subió por sus mejillas.

Que actuara como víctima lo encolerizaba todavía más.

- No sé porqué hiciste eso, quizás tienes poca resistencia, o no puedes seguirme el ritmo, o tu ex novio también era malo en la cama, pero…

Al segundo de haber dicho esa última frase, se sintió el hombre más perro del mundo. Sin embargo el enojo era tanto, acompañado del resentimiento y el sentir que habían jugado con él, que no le importó retractarse.

Había sido evidente que esas palabras la habían calado hasta lo más profundo. No pudo suprimir la expresión de absoluta sorpresa y tristeza. Y lo más triste era que no lograba reponerse y actuar como cualquier Black lo hubiese hecho.

Se devolvió hacia su tienda, asombrada de su propio asombro. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo semejante. Nunca una frase había dolido y humillado tanto como esa.

- ¿Vas a seguir evitándome?, ¿tendré que soportar una semana tus niñerías sin saber porqué actuaste así? – el silencio lograba perturbarlo todavía más, en esos instantes era donde el lobo se superponía al humano.

- La respuesta que tenga para darte no es importante – contestó ella, sin mirarlo a la cara, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza le hacía sentir la cara anestesiada por una bofetada invisible.

- No me importa, algo es algo.

Eso último volvió a sonarle como humillación, pero a esas alturas no sabía si era de paranoica o qué.

Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para voltearse y mirarlo a la cara. Y fue en ese momento cuando Remus pudo vislumbrar gotitas brillantes que caían por sus mejillas.

"Otra vez llorando" pensó, sin tanta compasión.

- Si te pedí que te detuvieras fue porque… - ¿cómo podía decirlo sin que le sonara bobo? – fue porque… - ¿acaso era posible que esa frase a su edad no sonara boba? - ah, olvídalo.

- No – pronunció él con voz ronca, al mismo tiempo que caminaba dando grandes zancadas hacia ella, y la agarraba del brazo – dime, yo necesito saberlo – eso último le sonó a ruego… así que se apiadó.

- Te pedí que te detuvieras porque me dolía demasiado.

Ahora el sorprendido era él.

- ¿Te dolía? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido - ¿qué te dolía?

- Pues… ya sabes.

- Si supiera no estaría preguntándote.

"¿Por qué el esmero de hacerme sentir mal?" pensó taciturna.

- Me dolía la penetración.

- ¡JA!, ¡pero si no parabas de gemir! – arremetió él, divertido de las palabras de la mujer.

Nymphadora se soltó de su agarre y caminó aprisa hacia la tienda, dejando atrás a Remus que no podía sentirse más superado por la situación.

- ¡HEY! – le gritó él, acercándose hacia ella con la misma velocidad.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber? – propinó Tonks, comenzando a disgustarse y no sólo a lamentarse – al principio si estaba excitada, mientras me besabas y me tocabas, pero cuando me penetraste me dolió mucho y en serio traté de que se me pasara pero luego comenzaste a moverte más rápido y no podía seguir soportando el dolor…

- No entiendo, tu no eras virgen, no debía haberte dolido – continuó terco, mirándola con una mezcla de burla y duda.

- No estoy acostumbrada a tu tamaño…

- ¿Ahora me tengo que sentir culpable?

- No… - esa discusión no tenía pies ni cabeza. Cualquier persona compasiva habría entendido a Nymphadora, sin embargo aquel hombre tenía más parecido a Severus Snape que a Remus Lupin – no te estoy culpando de nada – lo miró fijamente a los ojos – lamento no haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas, quizás deberías quedarte con Isabelle.

Y logró colarse dentro de la tienda.

X

¿Nunca les ha pasado que saben que han hecho algo mal, que han causado un drama, pero ni siquiera la sensación amarga de haber sido victimario es lo suficientemente potente para ganarle a la rabia o al orgullo? Remus se sentía así.

Estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y con la espalda encorvada.

Hace dos horas que no veía a Tonks, y estaba segurísimo que en esos mismos instantes estaría llorando por su culpa. Ella era muy sensible.

No entendía del todo la situación: Nymphadora era una chica joven, guapa, de cuerpo bonito, seguro nunca le habían faltado los pretendientes, ¿cómo era posible que reaccionara de esa manera ante un… bueno, miembro medianamente grande?

"Yo no soy la gran cosa…" pensaba el castaño, mitad creyendo, mitad pensando que efectivamente era la gran cosa. ¿Pero que podía hacer un hombre frente a esa situación?, lo correcto sería ir y pedirle perdón, no, mejor rogarle perdón por haberla hecho sufrir, y luego hacerle el amor de manera cuidadosa y listo, problema resuelto… pero era terco y llevado a sus ideas, el saber que lo había abandonado por que la lastimaba no lo convencía del todo.

"Estuvo de novia un año con ese tipo, donde seguramente tuvieron sexo como conejos cada vez que podían… es prácticamente imposible lo que ella dice".

Pero no, era perfectamente posible, y eso él también lo sabía.

De pronto la poca luz del día se vio apagada, y él comenzó a sentirse muy extraño.

No le dio mayor importancia.

Salió al claro y se dispuso a mirar la noche. La luna estaba oculta por las copas de los árboles, pero no le preocupaba el astro plateado por el momento.

Entre los arbustos estaba la tienda de ella, y según veía, tenía una lámpara o la varita encendida, pues podía ver perfectamente su silueta. Estaba arrodillada y con las manos en los pechos, mientras hacía movimientos circulares.

A Remus le sorprendió eso, parecía estar dándose placer ella misma (cosa que no calzaba con el show lastimero de hace unas horas). Caminó cuidadoso hacia la pequeña abertura de la tienda, y lo que vio lo dejó helado: efectivamente ella se estaba tocando, pero no por placer, estaba esparciendo sobre su piel una crema color perla muy brillante.

Nymphadora tenía marcas de dientes y succión en los pechos, hematomas rojos y morados que se esparcían sobre su piel blanquecina. Y aquello no era todo, el castaño se percató que una de sus manos tenía una venda, en la que se veía claramente una mancha de sangre que cubría toda su palma. Ella, después de esparcir la crema y taparse con su pijama, destapó la venda y aplicó un líquido negro sobre la herida. Su bonito rostro fue explícito, le dolía en demasía, pero ella aguantaba mientras el líquido mojaba la carne rota y parecía cicatrizarla como si nunca hubiese estado herida.

No quiso seguir espiándola.

Se sentía malvado como nunca antes se había sentido. Las marcas de sus pechos eran claro símbolo de su rudeza.

Quiso poder despojarse de la momentánea cobardía que lo llenaba de nuevo, pensó en irse y no permitirse lastimarla otra vez. Pero aquello no iba a solucionar nada, muy por al contrario.

Inspiró hondo y caminó hacia la tienda, nomás unos pasos y ya estaba.

Cuando de repente, a sus espaldas, algo lo tocó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomó su varita y pronunció _¡Expelliarmus!_, pero el ser que estaba allí logró saltar y esquivarlo.

- ¿Por qué tan agresivo? – susurró una voz femenina.

- Isabelle… - se le escapó de los labios a Remus, anonadado por su presencia.

- ¿Qué te parece repetir lo de hace unas semanas? – y lo tomó por la manga de la camisa, casi arrastrándolo hacia la tienda, pues él estaba tan shockeado que con suerte recordó su nombre.

Nymphadora creyó oír pasos afuera, se asomó con cautela. Lo último que vio fue cómo un plateado cabello se fundía en la negrura de la noche.


	11. Licores y Dulces

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Ya les he dicho que me encanta leer sus opiniones :)

Ya sé que a varias el capítulo anterior les dejó un tono amargo, pero les prometo que debía ser así, de lo contrario no podré desarrollar las ideas que tengo en mente, y si creyeron que mi habilidad para las escenas de sexo habían decaído, en el futuro vendrá una que las hará sudar chocolate.

**VERANO ROSA**

Capítulo XI: Licores y Dulces

Nymphadora estaba segura que ese cabello plateado era exclusivamente de una persona, y no, no era Fleur Delacour ni de su hermana Gabrielle, ni de la abuela veela. Era de ella, la que le había hecho sentir la mujer más fea del mundo: Isabelle.

Merlín sabía cómo la detestaba, cómo odiaba su cuerpo perfecto y sus rasgos de princesa, de niña mimada de alta sociedad. Una "señorita" fina, delicada y femenina… todo lo contrario a ella. A Dora, a la fan del rock mágico, a la amante de los colores chillones…

Suspiró abatida. La presencia de esa mujer significaba una única cosa: había que insonorizar la tienda, no quería oír nada… ¿o sí?

¿Era posible que Remus la traicionara y se acostara con Isabelle de nuevo?, algo en su conciencia le decía que era perfectamente posible, pero su corazón le decía que no, que el castaño – aunque estuviese enojado – no sería capaz de hacerla sufrir así otra vez.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez por decisión. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la abertura, notó que no la había cerrado del todo bien, pero eso no importaba. Salió hacia el claro y se escondió tras un árbol.

Si iba a ocurrirle de nuevo, tener que oír los gemidos excitados de ella y de él, los iba a recibir con la frente en alta, no con lágrimas en los ojos.

X

- ¿Cómo que repetir lo de hace unas semanas? – preguntó Remus, asombrado.

- Pues eso, que quiero volver a tener sexo salvaje contigo – ella parecía un lince, acercándose a él de manera seductora e incitante.

"No… lo último que necesito ahora es tener otro lío" pensó el lupino, más preocupado que excitado.

- No, Isabelle, no pasará nada entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – rió ella – ¿me estás rechazando? – eso era insólito, con qué cara venía ese tipo a negársele.

- Si, eso mismo, entiendes rápido – no tenía ánimos de ser sutil.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, anonada y molesta.

- Porque estoy con alguien - ¿ era cierto aquello?, ¿podía decirse que estaba con Nymphadora si en términos fríos la había pseudo violado?

- ¡JA!, ¡¿con esa sangre impura?! – comenzaban los gritos.

- Yo no soy precisamente de la nobleza, Isabelle…

- Pero tú eres diferente, tú… - ¿qué sucedía?, ¿celos?

- Ah claro, yo soy licántropo… ¿qué exótico, no?

- ¡BASTA! – profirió la mujer, perdiendo los estribos de rápida manera – no te permitiré que juegues conmigo…

Lástima que él no tuviera ánimos de ser cortés ni comprensivo.

- ¡Ah, por favor! No te creas con el derecho de venir y hacerme una escena, no se te ocurra porque no te lo concedo – el tono de voz que empleaba era de profunda molestia – tuvimos sexo una vez y ya te crees mi novia, no seas ridícula…

¡PLAF!

Una linda mano dejó una marca irritantemente roja en su mejilla.

Remus inhaló aire rabiosamente mientras una vena se ensanchaba y se le notaba en la frente. Sin embargo él era lo suficientemente hombre para callarse esos impulsos de romperla.

- Vete de aquí – le dijo, sin miramientos, elevando la voz – vete y no vuelvas, no me interesa verte…

- ¿Que no te interesa?, ¿QUE NO TE INTERESA? – Isabelle perdía los estribos con facilidad… - tantas veces que nos vimos y tú parecías tan contento de verme, ¡recuerda esa vez que me besaste! – parecía desesperada… ¿pero de qué exactamente?

- Si, y tu me recordaste con delicadeza mi condición de híbrido.

- ¡Fue un arranque!, no te quejes, ¡tu también eres impulsivo!

- Ya no me interesa esta historia, me fijé en ti porque eras similar a mi, porque también estabas a la deriva y porque…

- Dime, ¿por qué más? – era increíble esa situación, ver a la altanera de Isabelle tan desesperada por una respuesta.

- No creía que fuese capaz de encontrar a una mujer que me quisiera… sin embargo, pese a mi asombro, existe y no…

- ¡TODO POR ESA INMUNDA DE NYMPHADORA!

"¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta tipa?" pensó el castaño, asombrado y asqueado en partes iguales de esa mujer.

- Ya en serio, vete de aquí, no tengo ánimo de oírte más.

O sea que no bromeaba, la estaba corriendo y en serio. Sin embargo, ella no se movió.

- No puedo irme.

"¿Es que acaso no tienes dignidad?" pensó él.

- ¿Y porqué no puedes irte? – se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada de acero.

- Minerva McGonagall me pidió que los asistiera en esta misión.

Remus rió estruendosamente.

- ¿Esperas que te crea eso?, ¿estás loca?

- ¡NO!, y ya basta, ¿o quieres que te abofetee la otra mejilla como a un elfo doméstico insolente?

Él enaltó una ceja, como diciendo "Atrévete y no respondo".

- Mira Isabelle, si Minerva hubiese dicho eso me habría comunicado a mí, y no me ha dicho nada, así que te puedes ir o yo mismo…

En ese justo momento, un patronus con forma de gato entró raudo a la tienda.

- Isabelle es parte de la orden desde ayer, ella te acompañará en la misión, pídele que te dé las instrucciones. Comunícale a Nymphadora.

Y desapareció, sin poder llevarse consigo el halo de molestia.

X

Se había quedado afuera, entre los árboles, alrededor de 2 horas. Jugueteaba con las ramitas esparcidas en el suelo mientras intentaba oír algo.

Era sumamente extraño, sólo se oían gritos, gritos bastante histéricos y chillones, así que debía ser ella la dueña de estos.

Suspiró.

Parecía una escena de una comedia trágica. Allí estaba la pseudo novia, víctima de la infidelidad, tratando vanamente de servir de espía, de pillar al macho con las manos en la masa. Sin embargo, ante la nula existencia de pruebas que afirmaran la tesis anterior, estaba aburridísima pues no había "acción" alguna.

A veces se desea, en situaciones como esta, ver al novio besándose con la otra, entonces así una puede entender y asumir el rol de perdedora de una vez.

"Pero llevo esperando tanto tiempo… y sólo gritos".

Se levantó del suelo tapizado de bonitas hojas, se limpió el trasero de la tierra y se dirigió a su tienda, al mismo tiempo que una acalorado Remus salía de la propia.

- ¡NYMPHADORA! – no gritó, bramó.

- ¿S-si? – preguntó asustada, y algo avergonzada, ¿qué iba a pensar él que hacía ella afuera de la tienda a esas horas?

- Oh, estás aquí – sonó a disculpas.

- Si, no podía dormir – mintió con presura.

- Isabelle me acaba de comunicar que forma parte de la orden, bueno, en realidad eso lo dijo Minerva…

- ¿Minerva?, ¿ha estado aquí Minerva? – buscó con la mirada, sin encontrar a nadie.

- No, no – le contestó él, con poca delicadeza – su patronus me lo dijo.

Le contó lo que había dicho McGonagall y, para sorpresa de Tonks, la tomó del antebrazo y se la llevó a la tienda de la chica.

- Mira, no quiero sonar apresurado, pero no me gusta la idea de que ella esté con nosotros – miraba a la pelirrosa intensamente, tanto, que le estaba quemando las pupilas – yo no confío tanto en ella, preferiría que esta misión la lleváramos los dos, solos, ¿entiendes?

- Claro, claro – no podía negarlo, esa última parte le había producido cosquillas en la panza – oye, pero no me has dicho de qué se trata la misión, ¿tenemos que ir a buscar mortífagos a algún lugar o qué?

- ¡JA!, ojalá fuese eso – ironizó él, todavía contagiado de la molestia – tenemos que ir a un antro muggle.

Nymphadora rió, eso no podía ser cierto, era demasiado estúpido.

- Ya, dime la verdad.

Ahora el de las cosquillas era Lupin. Hace días que no veía esa sonrisa radiante y esas mejillas sonrosadas. No podía negarlo, se veía preciosa cuando reía.

- Es cierto – le contestó, contagiado de la gracia de la mujer – tenemos que ir a un antro muggle y hechizar a unos tipos porque…

- Espera – lo interrumpió, con los ojos como platos - ¿cómo que hechizar a unos tipos?, ¿por qué?

- Existe la posibilidad de tráfico de pociones entre muggles. Algún idiota con poco criterio las empezó a difundir y se están haciendo muy populares.

- Eso es gravísimo.

- Bueno, lo que causan no es tan grave, pero si es grave que se difundan.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Isabelle en todo eso?

- Ella sabe en qué antros se consume y quienes pueden ser los magos implicados.

- Aaah… entiendo.

- Hoy mismo tenemos que salir, en media hora te espero.

Y se fue sin más.

"En media hora… ¡en media hora!"

Tenía que ducharse, peinarse, maquillarse y vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión, ¡era una fiesta, por dios! Corrió hasta su mochila y vertió todo encima de la colcha. Habían 3 remeras, dos pantalones, mucha ropa interior y 3 pares de tenis, de diferentes modelos y colores.

"No traje ninguna mini" pensó, rascándose el mentón.

Nymphadora tenía un montón. En su paso por Hogwarts tuvo una amiga de procedencia muggle, y ella siempre le mostraba fotografías de ella y sus amigos. Tonks adoró la ropa muggle desde que la conoció. Encajes, cuero, ropa ceñida y juvenil, nunca encontró ropa similar en el callejón Diagon ni en otro lugar mágico.

Tenía muchas mini falda, de todos colores y tipos de tela. Pero para su mala suerte, no había echado ninguna a la mochila.

Optó por vestir de jeans y un top ceñido, color índigo y negro respectivamente. Algo dentro de ella se prendió teniendo a Remus cerca, así que optó por no llevar brassiere. De esta manera su torso se veía adornado por dos masas redondas, bonitas y sexymente dispuestas.

Salió de la tienda justo a los 30 minutos.

Allí estaba Remus esperándola, y a unos metros detrás de él estaba Isabelle.

Fue muy extraño. Aunque estuviera Isabelle, y ella era bastante atractiva, Nymphadora se sintió como una diva ante su público al sentir la mirada de Remus, que se deslizó por sus pechos, su cintura y sus caderas. Le pareció percibir un destello de deseo en sus ojos castaños.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó ella, de pronto sintiéndose la hembra de la escena.

Él no respondió, sólo asintió, perdido en ella.

X

Esa música nunca la había escuchado Remus. Sonaba muy latina, era una mezcla de tambores y una letra que él no lograba entender pues estaba en español, además de ser muy rápida.

- ¿Este es el lugar? – gritó el licántropo, tratando de atraer la mirada de Isabelle, que nada más entrar al lugar pareció olvidarse de él y de todos, centrándose en la pista y en el deseo obvio de bailar.

Ella no le respondió, corrió a perderse en el antro, dejándolos solos.

- Creo que ese es un si – agregó algo divertida la pelirrosa.

Remus la miró, sin lograr evitar que su mirada se distanciara bastante de sus ojos. Se sentía avergonzado de la debilidad que ella sembraba en él. Pero era una vergüenza placentera, alimentada por el deseo irrefrenable de saciarse con ese cuerpo.

La miró a la cara y se percató que le sonreía. De una forma muy coqueta.

- Eeeh – de pronto recordó el propósito que tenían allí – Isabelle dijo que debíamos ir a la sección MIP o algo así.

- VIP – lo corrigió ella – de Very Important People.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He ido a antros muggles, sé de qué se trata. Ven, es por acá.

Y de forma sorpresiva lo tomó de la mano, aferrándose de forma delicada a su palma grande y sudorosa.

Remus se dejó hacer, pero bastante sorprendido. Era un regalo que ella se comportara así con él habiendo pasado lo que había pasado.

No podía oír nada claramente, sólo una gran mezcla de risas, conversaciones y música. Mucha música. Y mucho… amor también.

Él nunca había estado en una fiesta así. En Hogwarts fue a unas cuantas, pero no había visto el nivel de "amor" como en la que estaba ahora.

Había mucha gente besándose en la pista de baile, contra las paredes y en las barras. Y tocándose también.

Nymphadora lo llevó hasta una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Y este, a diferencia del primero, estaba alfombrado. Una alfombra roja y suave invitaba a los pasajeros VIP a seguir tocándose allí dentro, o cualquier cosa que se les antojara.

Muchos sillones mullidos contra las paredes, era una sala rectangular muy amplia, pero debido a la poca iluminación era difícil averiguar las reales dimensiones de esta.

- ¿Quieren servirse algo? – preguntó un tipo detrás de la barra – tienen derecho a 4 tragos gratis.

Remus miró a la chica con cara de querer hacer muchas preguntas. Ella volvió a sonreírle.

- ¿Cualquier persona puede entrar aquí?

- No, tienes que conocer a cierta gente para poder ser VIP.

- ¿Y tú a quién conoces? – se le escapó con un poco de celo.

- A nadie, sólo usé mi varita.

Lupin le sonrió abiertamente. Algo en ese lugar lo estaba relajando… pero debían hacer su trabajo.

- Isabelle dijo que lanzaría chispas rojas cuando los sospechosos subieran.

- ¿Te parece si mientras tanto ordenamos algo para beber?

¿Cómo se supone que un hombre se niega ante esa seductora invitación?

- Claro – dijo él, con una sonrisa – pero me lo pides tú porque yo de tragos muggles no sé nada.

- No sé por qué, pero creo que el Soldado de Chocolate te gustará.

La mujer se acercó a la barra y pidió Piña Colada y Soldado de Chocolate. De ambas copas se desprendía un aroma exquisitamente dulce.

- Gracias.

¿Qué más podía decir si poco le interesaba probar el dichoso trago?, lo que a él se le antojaba en ese momento era volver a probar su cuerpo de sinuosas curvas, curvas que se le insinuaban de manera desquiciante.

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó ella, una vez el lupino hubo probado de su copa.

- Si – le contestó, honesto – ¿tiene leche verdad?

- Y ron, kalhúa, caramelo y chocolate.

No entendía nada de lo que ella decía, sólo conocía el chocolate y el caramelo de los ingredientes que le nombró. Aun así, se relamió los labios, sintiendo cómo su garganta era lentamente adormecida. Se sentía plácidamente mareado.

- ¿Y el tuyo que tiene?

- Leche de coco, jugo de piña, ron blanco y hielo.

A Remus poco le importaba, sólo buscaba una excusa para probarlo, pero no precisamente de la copa.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro.

Ella le estiró la copa para que él pudiese tomarla, sin embargo él hizo caso omiso.

Se abalanzó hacia ella, hacia sus labios.

Y la besó dulcemente.

Un mero juego de lenguas y labios suaves, una boca tímida en primera instancia que recibía sumisa el atrevimiento de la otra.

Fue un beso alucinante, hipnotizante.

- Sabe exquisito – agregó él, mirándola con intensidad.

Ella sonrió nerviosa.

De pronto vieron sobre la pista de baile muchas chispas.

Remus bufó, ¿por qué tenía que ser justo en ese momento?

Un hombre muy delgado subió a la sección VIP, iba acompañado de una mujer muy guapa, de un cuerpo francamente envidiable. Él iba vestido de jeans y una remera, sin embargo lucía algo elegante, en cambio ella, a pesar de su belleza, lucía vulgar.

"Demasiado escote" pensó Tonks.

La pareja se sentó a poca distancia de los magos.

Lupin, que estaba sentado en un sillón en frente de Nymphadora, con cautela se situó a su lado. Ella miraba de reojo a los recién llegados, y él – y esto fue algo que le produjo una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera – se dedicó a indagar en los pechos que sutilmente se le traslucían a la pelirrosa. Por primera vez se sintió un descarado público.

- ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó el hombre de jeans.

La mujer del escote sacó una cajita, la abrió y dentro habían 6 botellitas con un líquido azul intenso.

- Esta vez te costarán el doble.

- ¿Y eso?

- Órdenes superiores.

El hombre protestó, pero era en vano. Si quería la poción tendría que pagar lo que le pedían.

De pronto apareció Isabelle. Iba vestida con un vestido gris perla muy ceñido. Era imposible decir que era fea, sería la mentira más grande del mundo.

Si bien sus pechos eran mas pequeños que los de Nymphadora, tenía un trasero mucho más grande y atractivo que el de ella.

Se sentó en frente de los magos.

- Ella es la muggle que distribuye las pociones.

- Si, ya nos dimos cuenta.

Isabelle miró a Tonks como se mira a un elfo insolente.

- El plan es seguir a la mujer, dos de nosotros tendrán que hacer eso, el otro deberá quitarle las pociones al tipo y desmemoriarlo – ordenó el lupino.

- Yo voy contigo – se apresuró Isabelle.

- Si, creo que sería lo más adecuado – a Tonks se le cayó el mundo – necesitaremos una persona hábil para que haga el trabajo relacionado con el tipo – Nymphadora sonrió – lo haremos apenas la mujer se vaya.

X

De vuelta en el campamento, Nymphadora y Remus estaban conversando alrededor de una fogata. Isabelle se había caído persiguiendo a la mujer, mujer que antes la había golpeado en la mandíbula al verse acorralada por los magos.

- ¡Ven aquí, hijaputa! – le gritó la platinada, mientras un hilito de sangre se desplazaba por su mentón hacia su cuello.

Remus logró atrapar a la mujer, hacer que bebiera Veritaserum y comunicar a la Orden las coordenadas del tráfico.

- ¿Estás bien? – le había preguntado a Isabelle.

- No… me duele mucho la cabeza.

En efecto, al caer se había roto el cuero cabelludo a nivel de la nuca. Estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse recostada en la tienda de Remus hasta que se le pasara el dolor y sanara la herida.

- ¿Fue difícil controlar al tipo? – le preguntó el lupino a la pelirrosa, una vez se percató de que llevaba mucho rato mirándola en silencio.

- La verdad no, creyó que le estaba coqueteando así que fue fácil sonsacarle la información.

- Ya veo… - ¿qué era lo que sentía en el estómago?, ¿ese deseo férreo de querer partirle la cara al tipo ese?

- ¿A ti no te golpeó la mujer?

- No… yo fui más rápido y esquivé el golpe, por eso probó con Isabelle.

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, pero el día estaba nublado. No aclaraba y seguramente no lo haría hasta cerca del mediodía.

- ¿Qué traes allí?

- ¡Ah!, lo había olvidado, es una revista muggle, una de las chicas de la sección VIP la olvidó, y me la traje.

Remus no podía ver la portada, Nymphadora la estaba ocultando.

- ¿Me la enseñas?

Parecía que la mujer estuviese tratando de evitar pasársela. Finalmente cedió.

- Es una revista de chicas, no es que me guste mu…

- Cosmopolitan – leyó él – Dilo o Hazlo: nuestro juego más HOT. ¿Quieres tener una noche diferente? Prueba este sexy juego sólo para parejas…

- Emmm, como te decía, no es que sea fan de esa revista, pe…

- Vaya, bastante interesante – despegó la vista de la revista y la posó en los ojos oscuros de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

La forma en cómo la miró fue electrizante.

- Sabes… no sé si será el Soldado de Chocolate, pero me siento especialmente mareado y no sabes cuantas ganas me entran de estar contigo…

Nymphadora abrió los ojos como plato.

- Bueno, le dije al barman que no le echara mucho ron pues debíamos trabajar…

"¿Barman?, ¿qué coño era eso?, ¿un superhéroe muggle o qué?".

- Entonces no estoy mareado por culpa del alcohol… - se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentado y fue directamente hacia la bruja. A Tonks comenzó a darle cosquillas en cierta parte – sino por ti.

- Yo no soy un licor, Remus – susurró ella, presa del encanto lobuno.

- No, tienes razón… eres un dulce – estando sentado se acercó hacia su cara, boca a boca, separadas sólo por unos cuantos centímetros – mi dulce.

Se acercó más. Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. Le dio un beso sin abrir la boca. Un beso suave, un beso inocente.

Estiró una mano hacia el cuerpo de esa mujer, la que lo volvía loco. Arremetió contra sus piernas, rozando sus muslos, apretándolos, sintiendo cuan carnosos eran.

Nymphadora estaba enmudecida por las acciones del castaño. Habían muchas cosas pendientes entre ambos, era como si teniendo sexo allí, amparados por las altas copas de los árboles, sólo intentaran tapar el sol con un pulgar.

"Pero es tan exquisito sentirlo así…". ¿Acaso debía negarse?

Remus seguía dándole pequeños besos, hasta que se aventuró a abrir la boca y recorrió con su lengua los labios de Tonks.

Ella extrañaba esa sensación, tanto que no pudo evitar gemir despacio ante la intromisión del castaño. Notó cómo él se aferraba más a su piel, y volvía el beso todavía más profundo e intenso.

Él se abalanzaba contra ella, la estaba recostando en el suelo de forma sutil.

- ¿No quieres que vayamos a tu tienda? – le preguntó al oído, mientras dirigía su mano hacia la entrepierna de la pelirrosa.

Nymphadora sentía cómo el aire se agolpaba en sus fosas, ese gesto de Remus la dejaba sin respiración. No podía responderle.

- ¿O prefieres que juguemos tu juego muggle? – comenzó a besarle el cuello, cálidas lamidas y besos húmedos la recorrían con seducción. Ella seguía sin responderle – vamos, dime algo.

- N-no sé… - fue un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿Tendré que hacerlo todo yo? – siguió besando el cuello de ella, bajando por sus clavículas, su escote, y luego se encontró con la tela de su top. Los pechos se le traslucían perfectamente, los pezones estaban erguidos y esperando por su boca.

Remus la tomó en sus brazos, puso cada pierna alrededor de su cintura y la secuestró. Una vez en la tienda, la dejó sobre la cama, mientras él se quitaba la ropa.

Nymphadora estaba totalmente hipnotizada por el lupino.

Él dejó al descubierto su pecho, pálido y algo marcado.

Comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones…

- Espera – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Lupin, con la mano en el cinturón.

"Demonios, ¡¿por qué debo ser yo la aguafiestas?!"

- ¿Qué… qué piensas hacer?

Remus rió, y a Tonks le pareció la risa más irresistiblemente seductora que había oído en toda su vida.

- ¿Todavía no adivinas?

Ella lo miró. Y a él le preocupó esa mirada.

De repente a Remus todo le pareció que encajaba.

"Ella está esperando que conversemos sobre lo que sucedió…"

- ¿Quieres que primero hablemos, verdad?

Ella asintió, todavía algo sonrojada por la excitación.

Remus se sentó en la cama, y ella lo imitó.

- Es que me parece tan extraño tu cambio de actitud – comenzó Nymphadora – hace unas horas estabas muy frío conmigo, y ahora…

- ¿Y ahora cómo estoy contigo?

- Pues… lo contrario de frío.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora estoy caliente contigo? - ella asintió, un poco avergonzada - ¿tanto se me nota? – volvió a asentir. Remus suspiró y la miró fijo – sé que me equivoqué, no debería haberte tratado así… perdóname.

- Yo te quiero mucho, Remus… yo, te amo.

Él la miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que una mujer le decía eso.

- Yo también a ti, Dora.

No pudo evitar sonreír como estúpida. Ni tampoco pudo evitar lanzársele al cuello.

Él la abrazo con fuerza.

- Tráela.

- ¿La qué?

- La revista – a la pelirrosa le brillaron los ojos – juguemos.

No hubo necesidad de que le repitieran la orden, a los segundos él estaba de vuelta en la tienda.

Dentro habían 12 cartas. Remus las puso boca abajo sobre la cama.

Nymphadora leyó las instrucciones.

- Dejar las cartas boca abajo y túrnense para seleccionarlas. Cuando uno de ustedes tome una, el otro deberá elegir entre "dilo o hazlo". Después, el que tiene la carta en su mano leerá en voz alta el desafío que el otro eligió, y tendrá que cumplirlo sin reclamar.

Al castaño le estaban gustando mucho los muggles.

- ¿Te parece si yo comienzo? – le preguntó ella.

- Adelante.

Nymphadora tomó una carta.

- ¿Dilo o Hazlo?

- Dilo

- ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste desnuda por primera vez?

- Pensé que eras preciosa.

- Más detalles, por favor – pidió con una sonrisa.

- Pensé que tus pechos eran más grandes de lo que había creído, pensé que me encantaban, pensé que tu piel debía ser igual de irresistible que el chocolate blanco, y pensé que…

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué más pensaste?

- Más bien quise… quise hacerte el amor.

Ella le sonrió con una mezcla de vergüenza y coquetería.

- Mi turno – agregó él - ¿Dilo o Hazlo?

- Ummm, Hazlo.

- Desde ahora en adelante vas a jugar vestida únicamente con tu ropa interior.

Nymphadora, muy obedientemente, se levantó y se desabrochó el pantalón, y lo jaló lentamente hacia abajo, descubriendo los muslos que tanto le gustaban a Remus. Cuando iba a quitarse el top, lo recordó.

- Oh, no traigo brassiere.

- Pues el juego dice que debes quedar con ropa interior, pero es culpa tuya si no te la pones – le sonrió descarado.

Se sentía demasiado bien verlo así de desinhibido, así que no chistó y se sacó el top.

- Vaya… - pronunció, seducido por su cuerpo casi desnudo.

- Sigo yo, ¿Dilo o Hazlo?... ¡Remus!

El lupino se había abalanzado hacia ella, más bien, hacia sus pechos. Con hambre.

Nymphadora quedó recostada sobre la cama, vestida únicamente con una tanga negra de encaje. Y un hombre caliente entre sus piernas.

- Dejemos el juego para más tarde…

Verlo así era exquisito. Y ciertamente ya no tenía ánimos de negársele.

- Espera – se sentó sobre la cama, y le dio la espalda al castaño.

- ¡Hey! – dijo él - ¿y esto qué es?

Nymphadora miró a todas partes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que traes puesto.

- Ah, es una tanga.

- ¿Y está rota?

- No – ella se rió de su asombro – es así.

- Pero… pero es como si no tuvieras con qué taparte atrás.

- Esa es la idea.

- Y estos cordelitos… - la tanga de Dora se anudaba a los costados - ¿qué sucede si tiro de éste?

- Quedaría desnuda.

En un arrebato de éxtasis, el lobo jaló del cordel. Y en efecto, la pequeña prenda se deslizó rápidamente hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el monte de Venus de su ninfa.

Tenía el vello color rosa y muy fino.

Volvió a recostar a Nymphadora, él ni siquiera se desvistió, no lo necesitaba para lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Puedes apagar la luz? – le pidió ella, con voz ansiosa.

- No quiero apagarla, quiero ver lo que voy a hacer.

- Pero… ella nos podría ver.

- No me importa, mejor así.

Ella lo atrajo hacia su boca, lamiendo sus labios y lengua. Iba dejarse llevar de una vez y no le importaría que Isabelle estuviese a escasos metros de su tienda.

Esa noche iban a hacer el amor y nadie lo iba a impedir.

Remus estaba vestido sobre ella, sutilmente sobaba su sexo contra el de la pelirrosa, y Tonks dejaba una marca transparente y brillante en sus pantalones.

Ella comenzaba a gemir y eso lo excitaba más. Deslizó una mano por su muslo, muslo desnudo que anticipaba un sexo también desnudo. Siguió con la travesía hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

Caliente y húmeda. Muy húmeda y muy caliente.

Ella gimió más fuerte, directo en su cuello, exhalando aire caliente que levantó todavía más la erección.

En otro arranque lobuno, se puso de rodillas en la cama y jaló del cuerpo de Nymphadora hacia él, puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la levantó por las caderas.

Era bastante explícito en lo que iba a hacer.

Sin siquiera darle un respiro a su mujer, hundió la lengua en su sexo, lamiendo y succionándola.

Sabía a dulce, a caramelo, aunque el aroma era algo ácido.

Lupin sentía derramar la viscosidad de ella por su lengua y labios, se sentía tremendamente dominante sobre ese cuerpo adictivo.

Abrió los ojos y la vio aferrándose a la colcha de la cama con locura. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labios inferior entre cada gemido que obligaba el lupino.

Remus sabía que había un miembro furiosamente erecto bajo su pantalón, pero no iba a descubrirlo aún.

De pronto dejó de lamer y se recostó al lado de Nymphadora.

Pero esta no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué sucedía, pues fue levantada por él.

Fue como abrir los ojos y verse a horcajadas sobre la cara de alguien.

Comenzó a lamerla en esa posición, donde podía tocar sus nalgas y pechos.

Estaba en el cielo. Ella se meneaba sobre él, y pronto descubrió el punto débil de la bruja: mientras más cerca de la ingle fuese la lamida, más gemía.

Podía ver que se tocaba los pechos para lograr más placer, o que apoyaba sus manos en el torso de este. Y continuaba meneándose.

Remus pensó que se correría si seguía con los ojos abiertos.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo lamiendo y besando, ni supo cuantas veces la sintió estremecer y gemir con loca lujuria. Lo único que sabía era que esa mujer era un licor, pues lo tenía condenadamente mareado de placer.

- Remus… – su voz sonó algo ronca y desgastada.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la posó sobre su sexo.

Se sentó y la beso en la boca. Embargándola de su sabor dulce y ahora frío.

- Remus… - repitió ella.

- ¿Si? – le contestó él, mientras besaba su cuello y volvía a invadir su humedad.

- Ahora es mi turno.

Se detuvo, expectante.

Ella se deslizó suavemente hasta posarse entre sus piernas.

Arrancó el cinturón, abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera.

Allí estaba, grande como lo recordaba. Pegado al pubis reclamando protagonismo.

Bajó el elástico de su ropa interior. Y el miembro quedó libre.

Lo último que vio Remus antes de cerrar los ojos fue una lengua rosa acercándose peligrosamente a su erección.


	12. La Caperucita y el Lobo

**Nota de la autora**: Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :). Me alegró ver que les gustó el capítulo pasado, era una forma de ponerme de buenas con ustedes.

Aviso que en este capítulo hay sexo explicitísimo, espero no herir las susceptibilidades de nadie, ¡de todas maneras están advertidas!

Quería recomendarles que vean el fanfiction con ancho de ½. Al costado derecho superior de la página está eso de login, debajo está Help, debajo están las opciones de tipo de letra, y en esta misma línea están las opciones del ancho. La última, o sea la de ½ es la que más se acerca a la disposición original de los párrafos.

**VERANO ROSA**

Capítulo XII: La Caperucita y el Lobo.

"¿De dónde vienen esas voces?" pensó Isabelle.

Debido a los dolores de cabeza no sabía si lo que oía era producto de su imaginación o si efectivamente alguien, o más de alguien, estaba empeñado en no dejarla dormir con su cháchara.

Estaba harta de su mala suerte. Nunca, NUNCA un hombre la había rechazado. Ella era de las chicas que se aprovechaban de los sentimientos y del ego de los machos, los alababa para que le compraran cosas y cuando ya no eran interesantes un simple "Ya no me gustas" era suficiente. A Merlín gracias ninguno fue lo suficientemente insecto para arrastrarse. Y ella lo prefería así, odiaba el drama.

Pero Remus, Remus John Lupin era diferente. Ella lo supo desde el principio. Esos ojos ambarinos con ausente destello la atraían de sobremanera. Irónicamente él siempre le recordó a un vampiro, tan pálido y escurridizo, como si en cierta época del mes le diera hambre y volara lejos a saciarse con la sangre fresca de alguien. Y dada la real naturaleza del castaño bien podría haber sido cierto, sólo que no era vampiro sino hombre lobo, aunque ambas criaturas se alimentaban parecido.

Isabelle recordó cuando tuvieron sexo. En la manera que tuvo el hombre para resistirse, y en cómo se entregó a las bajas pasiones. Simplemente había sido excepcional, por lejos el mejor amante que había tenido en su vida.

Recordaba el tamaño de su miembro. Se relamió los labios y suspiró nostálgica.

Isabelle se quedó divagando en el pasado y la gran diferencia con el presente austero y egoísta. Se levantó de la cama sintiendo que iba a vomitar, pero quería saber quién estaba molestándola.

La fogata seguía prendida pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Las voces venían de la tienda de Nymphadora.

A contraluz se veían claramente dos siluetas, al parecer estaban jugando cartas.

"Que tipa más idiota, tiene a Remus consigo y no logra más que hacerlo jugar con esos bobos juegos muggles"

Isabelle se dio la vuelta justo cuando Nymphadora se puso de pie y comenzó a sacarse el pantalón. Isabelle volvió a la tienda donde reposaba justo cuando Remus se abalanzó sobre la pelirrosa. Isabelle volvió a recostarse en la cama justo cuando Remus hundía sus labios y lengua en la humedad de la metamorfomaga.

Esa noche Isabelle, oficialmente, pasó a ser historia.

X

Estaba maravillado.

Tenía a la mujer que más deseaba en el mundo a milímetros de saborear su sexo como si de helado se tratase. Por fin el momento había llegado. "Es la primera vez que hago esto" le confesó una vez. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Sobre todo porque no le creyó. "Cómo una chica como ella va a ser inexperta".

"Hugh, eres un idiota" pensó con el ego rebosante y una sonrisa en los labios.

Nymphadora se sentía dentro de un trance. Era como si una coqueta coreografía la tuviese poseída y no quisiera exorcizarse. Bordeó con la mirada los muslos del lupino, sus caderas, su abdomen. Todo lucía tan exquisitamente duro. Imaginó esa porción de su cuerpo estrellarse contra ella, el latigazo de placer fue instantáneo. Acercó sus manos hacia el miembro excitado. Lo rodeó con la palma derecha y sus largos dedos comenzaron a acariciar la piel suave, erizándole los sentidos al castaño, quien cerró los ojos.

Lengua, labios y acallados gemidos se unieron a la proeza sexual. Lamiendo, succionando, besando y en ocasiones mordiendo la dermis encendida del licántropo.

Los gemidos del macho eran tan roncos y profundos que lograban desinhibirla. Pensaba qué podría hacer para calentarlo todavía más. Él todavía no perdía la cabeza. La de arriba.

- Remus… - susurró de pronto.

- S-si – logró articular con dificultad.

- Ponte de pie, por favor - el castaño abrió los ojos y la miró confundido – oh, vamos, no te haré nada malo.

La sonrisa era ahora de Tonks.

Se puso de pie y esperó que ella hiciera algo.

La pelirrosa lo tomó de la mano y lo apoyó contra la pared. Remus quiso devolverse al ver que ella se alejaba hacia su mochila. Ella se percató y esta vez lo estrelló contra la pared de la tienda.

Abrió los ojos asombrado de su fuerza.

- Quieto.

La mujer volvió con un elástico para el cabello. Se arrodilló entre las piernas del castaño, y puso el elástico rodeando la base del miembro.

Remus estaba anonadado. "¿Y eso para que será?" pensó al instante.

Dolía un poco, el elástico ejercía presión.

Nymphadora volvió a la carga. Lamió los muslos de él, dejando un rastro de saliva como cause. Luego fue el vientre, ombligo, mordiendo sus caderas y succionando la piel de la ingle. Notaba como él se tensaba y le servía de aliciente. Aventuró sus caricias hacia los testículos del lupino. Rozando, apretando y finalmente degustando.

Era cierto que era la primera vez que hacía eso. Y por la reacción de él parecía que también era la primera vez que una mujer le dedicaba especial atención al dichoso par. No eran tan grandes. Se metió uno a la boca.

- Puta ma…

Procuró mojarlo con su saliva y quitárselo suavemente, ejerciendo presión con sus labios carnosos. Era sublime como reaccionaba Remus. Parecía que necesitaba con urgencia apoyarse en algo. Sus manos se agarraban de la pared con vehemencia.

De pronto sintió cómo unas manos pequeñas se apoderaban de sus nalgas y lo empujaban hacia delante. Con los ojos cerrados sintió su erección humedecerse por completo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo.

Nymphadora lograba lo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado. Poder albergar por completo su virilidad en la boca.

Verla hacer eso le quitó todo el control que le quedaba. Se apoderó de sus cabellos y la instó a acelerar el trabajo. Y ella, a diferencia de lo que podría haber pensando alguna vez, se dejó abusar placenteramente. Más bien, ella abusó, no iba a permitirse dominar, no en esa instancia.

Siguió lamiendo la piel tersa, dejándose arrebatar por la textura y el aroma suave de la dermis.

Remus no se explicaba cómo tanto placer no lo hacía escurrir aún. Todo parecía el excitante preludio de un sexo abominablemente intenso. El corazón lo amenazaba con un infarto inminente y él se dejaba seducir por la adrenalínica sensación.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Hasta que…

- Dora… - la mujer interrumpió su labor y lo miró. Los labios le brillaban – si sigues me… me…

- ¿Te vas a correr?

El lupino volvió a abrir los ojos con asombro. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer le hablara así, menos ella.

Y en franco rigor ella también estaba asombrada.

- Si – afirmó el castaño.

- No importa.

Nymphadora volvió a lo suyo, pendiente de la mirada excitada del macho. No se iba a dejar cohibir por él. Lo miró fijamente mientras aceleraba el ritmo, conciente de que en cualquier momento se derramaría.

El lupino no consiguió mantener la mirada. Desplazó sus manos hacia la pared, en un mudo intento por recuperar la compostura que la pelirrosa extinguía suavemente. Se sentía al borde de un abismo que lo esperaba ansioso, nada más unos segundos más y dejaría explotar el deseo tantas veces menguado.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos. Hasta que finalmente…

Un gemido ronco y profundo se le escapó de la garganta. Las piernas parecían habérsele dormido. Al violento orgasmo le siguió la calma, la respiración se fue acompasando lentamente. Abrió los ojos con suavidad, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño.

- ¡OH! – se apresuró a decir – perdona, no quise… - Tonks estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con parte del pecho y manos bañadas en una sustancia blanquecina, lechosa. Lo miraba con suma curiosidad – ¿te ayudo a limpiarte?

Remus hizo ademán de salir a buscar su varita pero ella lo detuvo. Sólo que esta vez no lo empujó, sino que volvió a aferrarse del miembro, dejando al dueño mudo y nuevamente asombrado.

La mujer volvió a deleitarse usando su lengua y sus labios, atrapando esa porción de Remus en su boca como si fuese el más preciado juguete. Notó que seguía erecto aunque había perdido cierta fuerza. Y también notó que parte de la sustancia blanquecina se encontraba en la punta.

No sabía mal.

Era un poco fuerte y salado, pero el hecho de saborearlo la llenaba de un erotismo incalculable. Sentir derramar por su garganta algo tan íntimo la seducía y la animaba a abrir los ojos y mirarlo de forma penetrante. Y allí estaba él, observándola con ojos cansados de placer, pidiéndole de forma muda clemencia. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás por enésima vez, cerrando los ojos y tragando sonoramente. Estaba rendido.

De pronto ella dejó su labor y se puso de pie. Lo miró intensamente, tanto que él volvió a abrir los ojos. Fuego con fuego en la habitación, bajo un cielo triste y nublado. Sin embargo no podía ni podría extinguir la pasión de ambos. Él se acercó a ella. La tomó de los muslos y la obligó a abrazarlo con las piernas. La llevó hacia la cama y se recostó, con ella sobre él. Desnudos ambos, cuerpos sudados que no querían satisfacerse aún.

- ¿Recuerdas la música del antro? – le preguntó ella, una vez el lupino se recostó totalmente horizontal.

- Si

- ¿No te pareció sexy?

- Si

- ¿Has visto cómo las muggles bailan esa música?

- No

- ¿Te muestro?

- Claro

Remus pensó que ella se pondría de pie, pero Nymphadora siguió sobre él, mirándolo fijo, penetrante.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente, sutilmente, de adelante hacia atrás, pero no era un movimiento seco, muy al contrario. La pelirrosa arqueaba la espalda en una danza serpenteante, donde toda la fuerza se la llevaban las caderas, que amasaban la piel del lupino. Acariciaba el miembro del macho de arriba hacia abajo, mientras el ímpetu de ella lo mantenía pegado al pubis.

Aquello era imposible de ignorar, irremediablemente esos movimientos ondulantes lograban excitarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba cansado de no poder dominar la situación, pero no podía con la fuerza erótica que imponía Nymphadora, hipnotizando sus sentidos, su piel, su mente. Él era un ser totalmente visual, totalmente auditivo, totalmente táctil, totalmente padecía de todos los sentidos.

"Bendita sea esta mujer" pensó, al observar como ella le enseñaba su sexo, pequeño, rosa, húmedo y suave, con cada movimiento.

Alargó sus manos hacia las caderas de ella, podía sentir los huesos de las crestas ilíacas estrellarse contra su palma de manera suave, instándolo a seguir tocando su cuerpo coqueto. Aventuró una mano hacia la vulva.

- No – dijo ella, quitando la mano del lupino con brusquedad. Le pareció que el macho hizo un puchero.

- Quiero tocarte, vamos, déjame…

- No, ya te dije.

- Pero quiero hacerte el amor como yo quiera, si no me dejas tocarte no po…

Nymphadora se abalanzó hacia su cuerpo y tomó las manos de él, poniéndolas al lado de su cabeza.

- ¿Y que tal si lo hacemos a mi manera?

"Lo hemos hecho todo a tu manera" pensó él.

- Pero a qué le tienes miedo – dijo él, mirándola fijo a los ojos oscuros - ¿temes que sea muy brusco?

- No te tengo miedo, Remus Lupin – la pelirrosa se acercó a milímetros de su boca, y cuando él quiso besarla, se retiró, dejándolo con las ganas, algo molesto.

- ¿Me estás retando? – preguntó enaltando la ceja.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Debería abstenerme de hacerlo?

- Por supuesto.

Esta vez soltó una carcajada.

- Uuh, que miedo – dijo con ironía – me va a salir el lobo.

Ya llevaba aguantando mucho tiempo.

Se zafó de las manos que lo mantenían preso y con un movimiento rápido, puso a la mujer debajo de él.

- No me pongas a prueba, no te conviene.

Nymphadora se sorprendió, se había acostumbrado en esos instantes a ser la dominatrix, ahora tendría que dejarse hacer. Trató de alejar el cuerpo de Remus con sus manos, pero él las tomó de forma salvaje y las puso alargadas sobre su cabeza, luego tomó ambas manos sólo con una suya. Y aún así podía hacerle frente a la fuerza de la mujer, que trataba con necedad de zafarse.

- No me gusta así.

- Así cómo.

- Que no me permitas mover.

Soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y qué has hecho todo este tiempo conmigo?

No contestó.

- ¿Te molestaste?

No contestó.

Procedió a besar su cuello, comenzando cerca de la oreja, delineando la mandíbula, el mentón, alternando lamidas y besos húmedos. Con la otra mano separó sus piernas, piernas esquivas que hacían fuerza para impedírselo, mas no podían con la fuerza del lobo. Apoyó todo su peso en su pelvis, obligándola a sentir su hombría, anhelante y erecta por su cuerpo. Ella gimió casi sin quererlo, la sensación la desbordaba de pronto. ¿Debería temerle a la pasión de un licántropo?

Él hacía resbalar su sexo por la viscosidad de ella, masturbándose en sus labios y besándola con locura por el cuello, ascendiendo por la garganta, lamiendo sus mejillas y refregando su torso por los exquisitos pechos de ella, masas de piel caliente que se erguían con ímpetu ante su insolencia.

Ya no podía seguir aguantando, quería penetrarla pronto.

Aplicó mas fuerza en el agarre de sus manos y sujetando su cadera aceleró su carnal violencia, deteniéndose a mirarla detenidamente en medio del acto. Ella, con sus dulces ojos cerrados, le dedicaba una fachada inexorable del placer, con la frente sudorosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior con loca locura.

"¿Debería hacerlo ahora?" se preguntó el lobo, haciendo un esfuerzo abominable por ocupar la cabeza, ahuyentando el viril deseo de satisfacer su fantasía, casi obligando el pálido cuerpo que yacía bajo él al delirio, a la perdición.

Se detuvo de pronto, y la ausencia de sus jadeos permitieron escuchar los sensuales gemidos de la bruja, sonido eco de la pasión que la desbordaba, plegaria coqueta de demencia. Lo miró, con una mirada ardiente y penetrante, brillante de deseo. Él le devolvió la mirada, como si quiera embestirla con ella también. Acercó el glande hacia la dichosa abertura, lentamente, quería oír pedir por su sexo. Ella, muda, mas con sus ojos profundos pidió por esa exclusiva porción de carne que rogaba por ella.

Remus procedió.

Se sentía ancha, suave y cálida. Excesivamente cálida, parecía quemarle las entrañas y encenderlas de pasión, todavía más. Si bien Nymphadora había sido penetrada por Remus antes, ahora podía disfrutarla muchísimo más, ahora se sentía partícipe de la unión, no abusada inocentemente como la anterior, ahora le gustaba la fuerza, la pseudo violencia que él encaminaba sobre su cuerpo.

Fue suave con ella, haciéndolo lentamente, siempre atento a su reacción. Le costaba mantener su respiración bajo control, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón iba a salírsele de las fauces y que iba a venirse sin mayor anticipación. Por primera vez en su vida eso le preocupó, estaba tan al borde del orgasmo que cualquier segundo extra dentro de esa exquisita cavidad era una tortura.

Sintió las pequeñas manos de la pelirrosa sobre su espalda, mientras él seguía quieto dentro de ella, besándole el cuello y atento a cualquier pormenor. Las manos se resbalaron por toda la longitud de su espalda, se detuvieron en sus nalgas y las apretaron ligeramente. Él sabía lo que eso significaba.

Desplazó su boca hacia la de ella, y mientras la besaba comenzó a estocarla, despacio.

Su sexo era sumamente tibio y estrecho, más estrecho que cualquier otro que hubiese poseído con anterioridad. Si bien estaba húmeda, no era lo suficiente para lubricar su miembro en toda la extensión. Comenzó a sentir que el interior de ella se resecaba de pronto. Se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella, con una voz exquisitamente suave.

No sabía cómo explicarle.

- No estás tan húmeda y no quiero lastimarte – respondió al fin.

Nymphadora lo miró unos segundos. Estiró una de sus manos hacia el cuerpo del lupino, lo retiró de su ser y se mojó dos dedos con su propia saliva. Luego los introdujo en ella bajo la mirada atenta y excitada de Remus, que veía por vez primera masturbarse a una mujer.

- Ya está – agregó.

Pero él continuó mirándola, fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión voraz. A ella le costó asimilar lo que había hecho, una vez lo comprendió se sonrojó, y desvió su mirada. Ante ese gesto el castaño no pudo más que derretirse y la besó con locura, olvidándose momentáneamente que debía volver a penetrarla. No fue que recordó hasta que la pelirrosa comenzó a gemir mientras él saboreaba su boca.

Apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, mientras que con una mano guiaba por segunda vez en esa mañana su sexo hacia el de Nymphadora. No fue difícil entrar, pero la cavidad continuaba sintiéndose muy tibia y muy estrecha. El estar en esa posición le entregaba todo el control a él, y esto, extrañamente, lo ponía nervioso. Recordó lo que le había hecho a su mujer antes, cómo había dejado amoratados sus pechos, su mente divagó mientras él, mecánicamente, introducía y sacaba su miembro de ella. Intentó imaginar el dolor que le produjo esa vez, recordó haberla visto cerrar sus ojos y sostener firmemente la colcha de la cama, sus gemidos entrecortados. "¿No estaré lastimándola de nuevo?" se preguntó.

La miró. Estaba con sus ojitos abiertos de par en par, brillantes por él, mirada que divagaba entre los ojos castaños del lupino y en su boca de opacos labios. Lo atrajo hacia ella por la nuca, besándolo y lamiendo su piel, en una danza erótica que le dejaba claro que el dolor había quedado atrás.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, procurando introducirse cada vez más hasta el fondo. Ella gemía, o ronroneaba más bien, cada vez que el ritmo incesante de sus latidos le permitían hacerlo. Por momentos sentía que se ahogaba de placer bajo ese cuerpo sudoroso que la mantenía dulcemente cautiva.

Siguió estocándola, cada vez mas rápido y más profundo, cargando su peso en la embestida.

De pronto ella gimió, pero de dolor.

Remus se detuvo asustado, la miró.

- ¿Te lastimé?, ¿quieres que me detenga? – lo preguntó todo muy rápido.

- No – dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla mientras le sonreía con dulzura – sólo que no lo hagas tan profundo.

- Mejor tú arriba.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar. Simplemente al castaño le bastó un segundo para posarla encima de él. Y volvía la mirada voraz al rostro del macho.

Estar así, desnuda y a merced de Remus, la cohibía un poco. Sabía que tenía que introducir el miembro del lupino en ella y luego moverse. Dicho de esa manera no sonaba difícil, pero al agregar la mirada que él posaba sobre ella, todo se volvía más complicado.

Lupin quiso hacerle el trabajo más llevadero, él mismo tomó su sexo. Nymphadora levantó sus caderas, enseñándole cuan rosa era. Sin embargo, él no hizo nada más. Se detuvo a mirarla. De pronto se le antojaba saborear esa viscosidad excitante. Todavía con su miembro en la mano, comenzó a masturbarse mientras miraba su vulva, sexo que estaba esperando por la porción de carne que estaba entre sus manos, pero él no parecía aludirse.

Estaba en shock, esa imagen era exageradamente sexual, nunca se había detenido a pensar cuan excitante era ver a un hombre, su hombre, masturbarse enfrente de ella, y por ella. Lo miró al rostro y él no se inmutaba, tenía la mirada fija en ella, en esa parte de ella. Respiraba cada vez con más violencia, y cuando a Tonks le pareció que eyacularía, la atrajo hacia él, rápida y furtivamente. Posó su vulva sobre su cara nuevamente, y se dedicó a sentir la tibia cavidad con vehemencia, succionando y lamiendo todo lo que había a su paso, desencadenando en ella un furioso orgasmo, orgasmo tan violento que le adormeció las ingles durante unos segundos.

Se escurría de nuevo, pero esta vez no en el cuello de su mujer, sino en la colcha de su cama.

Nymphadora exhaló un último gemido, y él volvió a la carga. La posó sobre su sexo, empujándola suavemente hacia abajo, permitiéndole tiempo a ella para decir basta si le dolía. Pero no se quejó, se dejó resbalar hasta el fondo, entre su sexo y el pubis de Remus no había más que calor.

La imagen de tenerla sobre él, atrapándolo por completo, volvía a excitarlo de sobre manera, la incitó a moverse tomándola por las caderas, de forma suave, alternando caricias por su abdomen, su espalda, sus nalgas, sus pechos; toda la piel que se atrevía a cruzarse ante él, toda la piel de ella, él era su dueño en ese momento.

La pelirrosa, todavía algo cohibida por él, decidió moverse. Cada roce le generaba un éxtasis inmenso, era imposible no gemir ante ese descomunal placer. No sabía con exactitud cuantos orgasmos iban, y si bien se sentía cansada, las ganas que ponía él la animaban hasta un límite desconocido.

A Remus se le antojó besarla, pero recostado en la cama no podía. Se sentó, la atrajo hacia si por la cintura, abrazándola firmemente, obligando a juntar su torso con los pechos dulces de ella. A medida que el beso se tornaba más sensual él se iba apoderando de ella, la empujaba hacia él, imponiendo su fuerza lobuna por enésima vez esa mañana. A medida que escuchaba sus gemidos perdía la cabeza, notaba que ella también perdía la cordura, los ronroneos eran más y más profundos, algo roncos.

Ella posó su boca cerca de su oído. Escucharlos tan cerca casi le provoca un paro cardiaco. Le siguió a sus gemidos. Siguió obligando la estocada violentamente erótica.

Sobrevino otro orgasmo y la pareja se detuvo al fin.

La percusión de sus corazones era audible para ambos.

Se miraron. Ella lo besó y él la tomó para posarla bajo su cuerpo. Todavía con el miembro erecto se volvieron a besar, con un Remus lleno de ganas y energía, sin embargo notaba que ella estaba cansada. Dejó el beso y se recostó a su lado. La iba a abrazar pero ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. La abrazó entonces, sin la intención de evitar que sus palmas se desviaran hacia los pechos de ella. Hacia el vientre, hacia la vulva. Tocó y se percató de la humedad, del calor. Introdujo un dedo mientras le besaba el cuello. Todo muy suave, mucha fricción, los pliegues de su anatomía escondida lo seducían enormemente. Nymphadora, presa del placer, colocó una mano encima de la mano de él, incitando la rapidez, acelerándole el ritmo.

Orgasmo y relajación total. El sueño la atrapó a ella primero.

Él, antes de rendirse a Morfeo, observó las nalgas de su mujer, divagando por su cintura, sus muslos. Recordó que nunca había penetrado a una mujer desde atrás. Siempre le había parecido muy impersonal. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de la pelirrosa lo llevaba a los límites.

Se durmió pensando en que mañana, podía volver real su nueva fantasía.


End file.
